New Beginning
by Suwako20
Summary: After Uxie and Azelf died back in the lab during the creation of the second red chain, Mesprit must start a new life, but luckily not alone. Collab work.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginning**

Chapter 1

Fear and suffering. These were the only two emotions I could feel during the torture. We were locked into three machines. Each of us had our own one. The place was dark, scary, and had a hopeless atmosphere that made the lab even creepier. How could we have ended up here?

The humans slowly extracted out our essences through our crystals. We were granted a few breaks to help us recover, just so they could take it again, and again... giving us sharp pain every time and such agony that I can't explain with words. I heard my brother, Uxie scream and then another I realized came from me. My other brother Azelf however, didn't give out any sounds. I opened my eyes and looked right to check if he was fine or not, but I couldn't see anything from the tears. But I could hear only moans as he tried hold back his scream. I knew he didn't want to show those humans how he felt. Nor us, to show us we could handle it. He was so brave...

It took hours until they gave us a break and we finally could take a deep breath and recover. The pain wasn't gone, just eased somewhat. I felt so weak and tired...but also increasingly angry while I watched that human in the middle, smiling in satisfaction when one of scientist put a red long thing into his hands. I didn't needed to see it to know it was our power in physical form. I wanted to punch him on the face to erase that smile... Suddenly a retching sound broke my thoughts and I looked to the front. Uxie...are you alright? I asked in telepathy but I couldn't hear any answer back. I became worried and I would have asked it again, if another voice didn't stop me. * Don't worry about Uxie, he is strong. We are all strong. Everything will be fine okay? Hang on.* I turned right to see Azelf's hopeful face as looked at me giving a forced smile. He always tried to be confident to cheer us, but I could see through the mask. He was terribly afraid. I felt also pain, uncertainty and hatred towards that man who was now behind the computers. I knew Uxie's feeling was mutual as well. All of us felt the same, which didn't surprise me.

A few annoying hours passed in silence until the humans came back with another cube thing. I knew what was coming... "I see the lake trio are ready for the second chain Master Cyrus." Said the young blue haired boy to that crazy man, who nodded in agreement.

I watched with a shiver as the humans started activating the machine again and I hoped my friend Dawn would come in time before they could do this again...Please Dawn help us! I looked at the door, waiting. But she didn't came. Tears came into my eyes again. Where is she? Suddenly, a terrible pain much stronger than before, came so sudden that I forgot breathing and I felt my lungs crying for oxygen, but I couldn't give them any somehow... I felt they would take apart my body into pieces. I knew, I wasn't ready for this...As the torture continued, Slowly everything started darkening and the voices were getting quieter. I didn't feel anything anymore. The last thing I saw before I lost my consciousness, was Azelf's eyes, as his glowing gold crying eyes, stared into mine in fear. He moved his mouth like he cried something to me. But I couldn't hear it because suddenly, everything disappeared around me.

When I opened my eyes again, The first thing that I saw was light. After the days in the dark lab, the sudden light made me close my eyes again for a few minutes before I opened them agian. Now I could see a pink haired lady staring at me worriedly. Her presence let me know i wasn't in that lab anymore, and the pain was gone too. But, why did I feel something different? I felt...emptiness. The lady's sweet voice got my attention and I looked left. "I think she has recovered miss. You can take her back. See you later." The nurse said while she picked me up, and gave me to the only girl who I really could trust. Dawn.

She saved us! My brothers couldn't believe it but I knew it! I was so happy that I quickly hugged her, which made her surprised a bit, but she gave back the hug before she let go and looked at me, guilt and sadness in her eyes. I was wondering why she felt that, when I suddenly realized what that emptiness was. I couldn't feel them... I shook my head in panic, and went out from her arms, flying around the rooms nervously hoping they were here too just in different room, and possibly my sense was mistaken. When I arrived the last room, Dawn stepped in front of me so quickly that I almost bumped at her. She looked at me with empathy and sorrow. My mind knew what was coming next, but my heart couldn't accept it.

"Mesprit..." Dawn sad carefully. "I...I'm sorry I was late. Team Galactic held me back really well so when I finally could go into that lab, your siblings..." She paused. Avoided my eyes. She didn't know how to say it. A few minutes passed until she spoke out again. "They didn't move or give any reaction when I freed you three. I took all of you out from the machines, and checked all of your heartbeats. And..." She again paused, still looking down, her eyes in tears. "Only you survived it. I'm sorry...I am really sorry.." She fell on her knees and started crying while I just floated there in shock, my mind full with ton of questions.

They died. They left me alone. What was I suppose to do now? What would happen with the balance? Why had they died? Azelf said we were strong so why? Why was I the only one alive? Why was this happening? Was this a nightmare? I landed on the ground in front of the crying Dawn. I felt the world collapse around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next few days my surroundings were a blur. I couldn't comprehend anything that was happening to me, all I could focus on was the painful twisting in my chest, and the aching emptiness that was left behind from Uxie and Azelf's absence.

I hadn't realized how easily I had been able to sense their presence, to feel their psychic energy permeating in the air, until it was suddenly missing. Hadn't realized how soothing, and reasuring it was, to know that as long as I could sense them, I was never alone.

I was constantly searching for it now, yearning to find them hiding somewhere- perhaps they were just too injured, too weak to give off much energy at all, but if I looked hard enough, I could feel the small hint of their life. But I never found it, and I knew... Dawn had told me they were gone, I knew... but it was just too much.

How could I go on without them? How could the world?

After a week of recovering in the Pokemon Center, I found myself moved to Dawn's house in Twinleaf Town. I vaguely recalled her saying we'd stay close to my lake so I could keep it safe, but I was glad I wasn't all alone in my cave right now. Dawn's mother was kind enough to make food for me, even though I could barely bring myself to eat it, and Dawn was happy to let me curl up and mope on her blankets and plush pokemon toys, when she was out being a trainer like she was supposed to for most of the day.

I felt so useless... I couldn't do my job without my siblings. I couldnt be a guardian all by myself.

Dawn came by on occasion to check on me. "You're still here?" she aked nervously, seeing that I hadn't moved in the last few hours, "are you okay, Mesprit? Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, not looking up at her. I could sense the uneasy emotions swirling within her. She was worried about me, and I felt guilty for worrying her, but I couldn't bring myself to put in the effort to reassure her. I wasn't okay. I wasn't hungry. I didn't want anything.

I could feel Dawn anxiously deciding her words. "Hey, um... I know you don't want to talk about it but-"

'Mesprit.'

I blinked my eyes open wide. That voice... I hadn't heard it since...

'You must come to the Sinjoh Ruins... I'm sure you already know what must be done.'

I jumped up, hovering into the air agitatedly. Dawn had been talking and suddenly clamped her mouth shut with wide eyes, afraid she had upset me evidently, but I had no idea what she had been saying. Arceus... that was Arceus' voice..! And if that's the case, then- he was going to-!

"No!" I yelped, flying as fast as I could to the window to Dawns room. I grabbed the pane to pull it up, but I was still weak from my injuries. But I had to- stop him-

"Mesprit, what are you doing!" Dawn called, but when i realized I couldn't simply fly there in time, I jumped back and didn't waste a second in teleporting away.

It was snowing outside the ruins, as usual. I hadn't been here in years, decades, centuries perhaps, but it still looked the same as I remembered it. I flew inside and peered around, shivering from the cold. Deep inside the ruins I found him- Arceus, my creator. He was looking away, pondering something. Upon my arrival he raised his head and turned to me. "Ah, Mesprit. You're here... I have been waiting."

I clenched my fists and fought back the tears that threatened to pool in my eyes, "Arceus please, you can't do this-"

"I know you are still grieving... The loss of you're siblings, it is a heavy loss from me as well, and for the world." He raised his head and looked down upon me. He towered so high above me. "But the world cannot go on without its embodiments of knowledge and willpower. You know this."

I bowed my head, "I do."

"And you know that you cannot control all three elements on your own. I must create a new Azelf and Uxie." He persisted, only managing to make me flinch in my bowed position.

I raised my head to peer up at him. "I understand... for the sake of the world, you must do this. But these... replacements," I spat the word like it was poison, "I will never like them. And I will never accept them as family."

Arceus bowed his head politely, and I could feel sympathy within him, "I understand," he said, "now stand back."

Unown appeared around him and began swirling around him, at such speeds that there was no chance I could read them. There was so many that Arceus coudl hardly be seen behind the sphere of Unowns that had formed around him. Chilly winds began to kick up, swirling around us. I shielded my face with my arms.

Slowly I could see a bright light shimmering from behind my arms, and I peered out to see all the Unowns glowing with an ancient sort of power. I gasped. That emptiness I had felt in Uxie and Azelfs' absence... I could feel something else... growing.

With a loud burst, the light erupted out and I yelped, thought I couldn't even hear my own voice. I shut my eyes and upon opening them again, my eyes needed a moment to adjust. I blinked my eyes incredulously to find all the Unowns had disappeared, and in their place, two shining little lights were floating in front of Arceus. They were both golden. Arceus lowered his head and with that movement the two lights drifted down to the ground.

The golden light dispersed from the two small figures, and I didnt even need to fly down to see what they were. It was a Uxie, and an Azelf. My stomach churned at the sight of them. It was still much too soon...

They looked different, though. Even from a distance I could see that their bodies weren't the familiar grey colour, like mine. No, instead they were both golden. I hovered down a little to get a closer look, and found the two new pokemon innocently peering around, and reaching out with their powers to sense their surroundings. To sense me. I shuddered and glared at them.

I hated them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mesprit."

Arceus' voice took me out of my thoughts and I looked at him. He gestured with his head for me to come closer. I hesitated for a moment before I obeyed and stopped before them. To see them this close made my head spin but I gathered myself, managing not to cry again. Instead, I kept a neutral face.

"Uxie, the embodiment of knowledge and you Azelf, the embodiment of willpower, let me introduce you to Mesprit, the embodiment of emotion. With her you two will keep the balance of the world in check," Arceus said in a calm but firm voice. Both pokemon stared at me curiously which would have been kinda cute, if I didn't hate them so much. "Mesprit will help you to learn the basics that the two of you need to know. However the rest you must learn by yourselves."

"Wait...what?!" I stared at him in shock and waved my hands in panic. "Oh no no no... I can't do that Arceus. Can't you help them learn the basics please?" I begged. Normally I wouldn't reject his tasks, but this was a serious situation. Surely he couldn't imagine I could deal with them in this mood...or any time.

Arceus stared at me in frustration, then sighed, while the two new pokemon looked at us now in confusion. "Mesprit, you know very well I have no time for this. I have other things to do."

"I know but..." I tried to speak but his angry face stopped me.

"You with your brothers, were born together to create the spirit and help keep the balance in control. So YOU are the only one who can help them, because YOU are the only one who knows how they, the first Uxie and Azelf, lived and did their job. "

I couldn't say anything back because he was right. No one could know them as well as me. They were my siblings after all. I looked away and nodded while I felt tears slip down my cheeks. He nodded back and started walking away while slowly disappearing with a flash of light, leaving me alone with those two.

It was silent for a few moments, before the blue one tried to say something. But I lifted up a hand to stop him, looking at them again with a neutral expression.

"I will show you your home and we will start the lessons tomorrow. But! There are a few rules with which you need to comply. Number one: As Arceus said, I can't give you all the information you need. So you have to explore, and find your answers on your own. But be careful, not everything is as it seems." I noticed the yellow one smile excitedly and nod, while the blue one's eyes were full of determination to explore, and find challenges. And how did I know this? Well, my brother acted the same way when we were newborns.

I resisted crying again and after a few moments' pause, I continued.

"Number two: Outside of the lessons, we will not be talking with each other, nor hanging out with each other. You two can do that together but without me, I mean." Now, I got different reactions. The blue one had an angry face, while the yellow one looked dismayed. Their feelings were full of sadness, confusion and anger. I expected this, so I just ignored it and started to fly out of the cave, waving at them to follow me.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a big lake where a beautiful snowy forest glittered in the moonlight like diamonds. Uxie had a really pretty home... I always complained about the cold weather and never noticed how pretty the whole place was when I visited him sometimes.

I looked back and watched how amazed the new Uxie and Azelf were as they looked around. I could feel both had the same feelings of happiness, curiosity and excitement. I couldn't help it but for that moment, I forgot my sadness and just watched them with a small smile as they acted like two cute babies who had seen the world for the first time.

Suddenly I realized in shock that they now looked at me with smiles, as they had seen mine a few minutes ago. I quickly returned to that neutral face, and started to speak. "Uxie, this is Lake Acuity and your home as well." Hearing this, the Uxie's smile became even wider, while Azelf's was disappointed. I could tell they both liked this place very much, a feeling I had to agree with. "You will stay here while I lead Azelf to Lake Valor, which is down to the east. By the way, I don't want to call you two by the names I called my brothers. So I will give you names," I said, and pointed with my left hand to Uxie. " Your name will be Sage while you Azelf, will be Azurite from now on." I pointed to Azelf.

I could see they started to consider these names before they nodded in agreement. But when I prepared to go east, I heard a soft but gentle sound behind me that froze me in the air.

"And what should we call you? Can we give you a name too? Or, just call you Mesprit?" I turned back and saw Sage five inches before me. My heart started to beat faster, but I tried not to show it. I shrugged my shoulders before I spoke. "As you want. I don't care." I started to fly away, leaving her behind. But I looked back to check that Azurite would follow me. Fortunately he did, and looking at his face, I already knew that the journey towards the lake would not be peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I flew as fast as my tired body would let me. I wanted to spend as little time with Azurite as possible. I would have teleported us there, but per Arceus' orders I needed to educate them, so Azurite needed to actually see the region and understand where his lake was. As we flew over Mt. Coronet, my ctomache churned and I sped up. I didn't want to think about what must've happened there, with the red chain that monstrous man had made from me and my siblings...

Lake Valor was still a good ways away, and I was quite irritated to find that Azurite was less than willing to let us continue to travel in silence.

"Why don't you want to talk to me and Sage? The three of us are supposed to work together- and be a team! Aren't we?" Azurite asked, flying up alongside me and frowning at me.

I glared at him. "I will work with you only if necessary. But I will not spend time with you just for fun."

"Why not!?" He cried, "you have no reason to be so rude to us! We haven't even done anything!"

I clenched my fists and stopped moving, hovering in the air. Azurite stumbled over himself to stop as well, turning to stare back at me with wide eyes. I bared my teeth, "you have no idea what you're talking about!" I growled, "I'm not going to make friends with my brothers' crummy replacements!"

Azurite blinked at me, and I could sense that he was a bit fearful. Good, maybe that'd scare his need to bother me out of him. But then he steeled his gaze and, to my surprise, he frowned sadly at me. "What happened to them..?" he asked hesitantly.

My rage builded, and I hovered up to him to point a finger in his face, "you will not, ever, ask me that again. Never talk to me about them." I snarled. He merely blinked in return. To my ire, it was clear he was not willing to drop it. I growled under my breath and pushed past him.

"Let's go." I said coldly, and continued flying towards eastern Sinnoh. Azurite hurried after me wordlessly.

As we finally arrived at Lake Valor, Azurite seemed to brighten up at the sight. The lake resided quite close to Sinnoh's only real beach area, and so unlike Lake Acuity's snowy northern space, Valor was warm and quite beautiful in its own right. My bad mood only made me hate how cheery the place looked, it made me just want to go back and lock myself away in Dawns house. Azurite on the only hand seemed quite pleased, which only deepened my anger.

"Well, we're here. This is Lake Valor... this is where you shall live from now on." I grumbled.

Azurite's face dropped slightly, "...where do you live, then?" He asked.

I sighed tiredly, "Lake Verity. It is to the west of here, over Mt. Coronet."

He nodded slowly, taking in the information, "so that's where we go to find you?"

I gave him a curt nod, "yes. But do not do so lightly. I will send you right back here if you do not have a good reason for bothering me with your presence." I glared at him and then before he could respond, I turned and teleported away.

After returning to Dawn's house, I found only her mother fretting over me, saying Dawn had gone out looking for me, afraid my lake had been in danger or something of the sort. I felt a little bad about not telling her what was going on before I left, but once Johanna called Dawn back to the house, she assured me that she was not angry.

Still, I flew into her arms and sobbed about what happened, unable to hold in my emotions at all, it was all just too much. Dawn hugged me and patted my back reassuringly the entire time. She was much too nice to me.

That night I slept rather fretfully, nightmares about losing my siblings and their faces morphing into the golden faces of their successors. Golden, like they were better; different, like my brothers weren't perfect as they were; as if this time things would go better...

I was suddenly shaken awake, and I blinked my eyes open to find the two exact faces I had been dreaming about. Sage and Azurite stared down at me curiously, and I could see Dawn leaning over the three of us with an apologetic look in her eyes.

Of course I couldn't expect her to stop them, its beyond the powers of even a trainer of her stature. These two were my burden and my burden only.

"Since we can sense you, we could find you quite easily," Sage said softly upon noticing my alarmed confusion. Azurite nodded, "we're here for our lessons!" He said, much more chipper that I thought he should be after how I treated him. He was going to insist on always annoying me, wasn't he...

"Alright, well..." I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, "I guess we'll get started..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Both sat down front of me excitedly while Dawn left the bedroom so as not to bother us. I would have cried out for her to not leave me with these two, but she was already outside and had closed the door.

*Alright... don't worry Mesprit, you can handle this...* I thought, before I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"So, first let's talk about your special abilities. All of us have one which connects to our dominant trait. For example Sage, why do you keep your eyes closed if you don't know yet why you should?" I asked of her. She looked a little surprised, then started to think while Azurite visibly wondered the same question too, looking at her eyes curiously.

A few minutes later Sage finally replied. "Maybe it's an instinct. I mean, I opened them at home, but I always felt the need to close them... is there something wrong with my eyes?" She became scared and I could see Azurite trying to comfort her by rubbing her back.

It was a nice gesture, I knew, but pain started to rise again in my chest as I watched. It reminded me of when my brother Azelf had done the same with me if I felt down or became scared and needed protection. Sadly I would never receive that gesture again...

I cleared my throat. "No, there is nothing wrong with your eyes. Because of your ability you feel you need to keep them closed.

Your ability is, in short, to wipe out anyone's knowledge or memories if they look into your eyes. It has no effect on you however, so you can see your own eyes without a problem. Therefore, if you are not alone, you must keep them closed, unless you want to erase someone's memory on purpose." When I finished, I was surprised that she was even more scared than before. And it couldn't have helped that Azurite shared her feelings with amazement as well.

I turned to Azurite whom, as I could see on his face, was already prepared for what he would hear.

"You Azurite have the ability to control an individual's will or enter the body of an individual. Also if you become harmed, you can cause humans and pokemon to lose all will inside of them, making them completely immobile for all eternity. This effect will happen 7 days later."

Sage looked at her brother in awe after she heard what Azurite could do. I sensed fear and respect in her. I could agree with her, because yes, this was really a fearful ability and not in vain was Azelf the strongest among us. Willpower was a very strong force after all. Azurite was impressed, but afraid at the same time about what he could cause if someone hurt him.

"Don't worry Azurite, you will be able to control this ability after some time. But until that, please avoid fighting okay? Oh and I forgot one more thing. Sage, you can create illusions too, also you can learn to manage this memory erasure by deciding what kind of memory you want to erase, and how many you want to erase. But! You can sense knowledge too, as can Azurite for the willpower within someone. You two can give these to living beings as well as take them. However Sage, unfortunately, you can't hold back the effect of your eyes sorry."

I said with regret in my voice. Uxie hadn't liked this ability either but it was really useful sometimes…

Both nodded while they tried to absorb the large amount of information. "And what's your power?" Sage asked. I looked at her and said with a cold smile, "I am able to sense all the emotion in someone and I can remove all emotions too, simply by touch. The effect happens 3 days later.

Fortunately, I am old enough and have the experience to control it, so the only ones who experience this, are those who want to hurt me, or... who I don't like."

Both looked at each other worriedly before slowly looking back at me. I did not need to be a mind reader to know, they hoped they weren't on my list.

I kept a few minutes silence keeping the same expression before I clapped my hands together, making them jump in fright. "Alright. since I told you everything we can move to another topic," I said happily. I really wanted to go over this. Besides, it was fun to mess with them a little.

"About your job. As you both know, I with my brothers were born for a reason: to create spirit right after the universe was shaped thanks to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Since this already happened long long ago when nobody lived on this planet outside of the first pokemon species Mew, your only job will be, to keep the balance of the world with your power by sleeping in your cave. When you go inside to do your job, you must take the cave under the water to the bottom, so that nobody can disturb you. Of course, when you want to take a break, you always can raise the cave up to the surface again with your psychic energy."

Sage lifted up her right hand to ask something while Azurite looked away, trying to adapt and understand everything. Good luck with that. "Yes?" I allowed Sage to ask. It seems the lesson couldn't be over anytime soon if this kept going on...

"Who are Dialga, Palkia and Giratina? What did they do, with what did they shape this universe...?"

"They were the first three pokemon who Arceus made with the unown's power. So technically they are our older siblings. Dialga created time, Palkia created space and the dimensions, while Giratina created antimatter. All three have their own dimension where they are living and they rarely come to this world."

Sage nodded with a smile and started analyzing the information.

"Well, if there are no other questions, I think the basic lesson is over. So you can go back home now. Good luck with gathering experiences." I lay on the bed again, and covered myself with the blanket. I was still sleepy since I couldn't sleep all night because of these two... Suddenly I felt something next to me on both sides.

I moved the blanket away from my face a little to see what that was. Of course, these two annoying birds... Sage started to examine Dawn's bedroom while Azurite lay down next to me and watched Sage. Since I knew they wouldn't listen to me and I was too tired to deal with them anymore, I moved the blanket back over my face, and tried to ignore my surroundings and fall asleep. Somehow, I could do it really quick. I didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I drifted awake to the sound of whispering and hushed laughter. I sighed softly and blinked my eyes open, peering blearily around the room for the source of the voices. From my perch atop the blankets and pillows. I could see Sage and Azurite sitting on the windowsill, chatting amicably together. Morning sunlight was barely peering in past their forms, leaving long shadows across the floor.

"you can't say that!" Sage whispered conspiratorily, as if Azurite had said something scandalous. The two keeled over and laugh with their hands pressed to their mouths to stifle their snickering. I watched with a painful twist in my heart as they calmed, and continued to talk softly together, soft smiles on their faces.

I didn't know what they were talking about, and frankly I didn't care. All I cared about was that they were talking together like I had with my siblings- they were already getting close... and I wasn't ever going to have a connection like that with anyone again. My siblings were gone... and those two only had each other. I didn't want those two as my siblings, but their presence made it all the more clear... that I'd never laugh together with Uxie or Azelf, that they'd never hug me again, or tell me its okay, or protect me from all the horrors of the world.

I was all alone here now, without them. Even if I made new friends, I'd never have my brothers back.

I didn't realize I was crying until I heard myself sniffle. I blinked and found my eyes clouded with tears. I could still hear Sage and Azurite whispering, so they didn't seem to notice I had been watching them, and my suspicions were proven correct when I jumped into the air and flew as quickly as I could out of Dawns room. From behind me, I could hear Azurites voice, "Mesprit? Hey!" but I did not listen.

I flung myself into the bathroom and shut the door behind me with a slam. I pressed my back up against the shut door to hold it closed, wiping my eyes with my hands. I couldn't cry now, not with them here. I couldn't let them see me cry, they didn't deserve to know... I couldn't stand to have to talk about this with them...

I flew up to the mirror and stared at my face, sniffing miserably. My eyes were puffy and red from how much crying I had been doing as of late. I couldn't let them see...

There was a soft knock on the door. I blinked out of my thoughts and turned to it hastily, my heart leaping into my throat.

"Mesprit?" Azurites voice called out from behind the door, "are you okay?" He sounded concerned, but I could sense impatience coming from him through the door. of course he'd think he was entitled to know anything I did.

I flew back over to the door to hold it shut, "leave me alone! I don't want to see you!" I growled back through the door. I could feel resistance pushing back against me.

"Please Mesprit, we're just concerned!" I could hear Sages voice too. I hadn't expected her to come too. Azurite had dragged her along hadn't he...

"I don't care! Just go have FUN by yourselves! I don't want to see you! When it's time for lessons I'll come out, but I'll not speak to you another SECOND!" I punched the door and the bang it made seemed to startle the two of them into silence. I huffed and panted for a moment, trying to blink the frustrated tears out of my eyes.

'That wasn't fair... but I'm not going to open the door, I deserve this...' I tried to convince myself, but then I heard a sob from the other side of the door. It was Sages voice, and I could sense such pain from her.

"Sage, c-c'mon it's okay!" I heard Azurite yelp helplessly, but then he went silent. I could sense that Sage had fled, flying away and into Dawns room. I felt the fight leave my body, guilt flooding me. I hadn't wanted to... Anger flared withing Azurite as he turned back to me.

"Look what you did!" He banged on the door so suddenly and so strong that I was thrown back and it flew open. I curled my tails up in front of me, trying to hide my tearful face. Still, I could feel Azurites eyes on me. His anger faded slowly, replaced with unease.. and pity. I clenched my teeth.

"You made Sage cry," he frowned softly, "what's wrong with you? Why would you run and hide in here?"

I glared at him through my tears, "why can't you just leave me alone?! I can't be alone for five minutes!"

"Your problems don't only affect you y'know!" He snapped. I bit my lip to hold back the sob that threatened to rip from my throat.

It was then that I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and Dawns voice in the distance. "Hey, what's going on up here?"

I gasped with relief and flew out of the bathroom making my way to her. When I found her at the entrance to her bedroom, I flung myself into her arms and cried into her chest. Dawn hugged me gently, but confusion and concern was racing through her. "Mesprit..? What's wrong...?"

I could sense Azurite following hesitantly after me. He still seemed frustrated. "If you wanted to be alone you wouldn't be here," he huffed upon seeing my state. "Why do you live here with that human anyway? Instead of at your cave in Lake Verity."

From inside the bedroom, Sage seemed to have calmed down a little, and was nervously watching us talk. I could sense that she wanted to intervene somehow, but wasn't sure what to say. Luckily for me, Dawn spoke up instead. "Mesprit lives with me because she's my pokemon," She said softly, peering down at me as I raised my head to blink up at her, "right?" she asked me. I nodded hesitantly.

"What's that mean?" Sage asked, and Azurite crossed his arms with a huff.

"Humans are very special creatures," I spoke up weakly, "they have a unique skill to unite pokemon and unlock their true power. More than that though, I trust Dawn. She's all I have left after what happened..." I frowned angrily and looked away, wiping my eyes.

"Still," Azurite hummed, "do you belong to her?"

"Not quite," Dawn said, patting my head, "my pokemon are my partners. We work together, and if Mepsrit wanted to leave, of course she could."

"...Wait, so you have more pokemon?" Sage asked cautiously. Dawn nodded, and Sage brightened up a little with a small smile.

"Can we meet them?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dawn led them into the kitchen where her pokemon were eating their breakfast while talking with each other happily. However, all of them became quiet when they noticed us step into the room. Dawn put me down on the table, when suddenly something hugged me from behind and wrapped me into its fluffy tall causing me to jump in surprise. I looked back. It was Strawberry, the shiny pachirisu who hugged me tightly and snuggled my face with hers, making me calm down a bit. She always did that if someone was sad. It was very kind of her.

Dawn looked at Sage and Azurite then pointed to her team, who looked at them in shock.

"Sage, Azurite, here are my partners. Strawberry the pachirisu, Krim the Lucario, Midnight the weavile, Coal the flareon, and Dauphin the Empoleon. The last one is outside, because he is too big to fit inside." Dawn laughed. I looked at her in confusion. Maybe she wanted to surprise them, so she didn't say that the last one was Giratina himself? ... Knowing Dawn, possibly yes.

No one said a word, just stared at them. All of them in confusion. I could understand since they knew my brothers were gone.

"Alright, I'll check the big boy outside. Chances are he is really hungry already." Dawn pondered then went to the fridge, and picked out something... a big meaty thing? I had no clue what it was, but I am sure it would be food for a dragon as huge as Giratina.

She dragged the big food thing slowly by herself until she finally left the house. Everyone was still in silence before someone spoke up.

"So...Why are Azelf and Uxie here if they died?" Strawberry asked curiously. Coal and Dauphin stared like they couldn't believe their eyes. The others just looked them over carefully.

"Wait.. their colors aren't the same as Mesprit's...which means, these can't be her brothers." Midnight said looking at them suspiciously.

"I know! they are dittos!" Strawberry jumped energetically, causing everyone to sweat.

Coal the flareon stepped over to her and nodded. "I agree these aren't them, because I have seen with my own eyes their corpses in the lab. However I don't think they are dittos Strawberry. The ditto take the opponent's colors too, not just the shape remember?"

Strawberry thought for a moment, then nodded. "You are right...Then, zorua? I mean, the species can create illusions and cover themselves with them." She said hopefully.

"These aren't dark type, otherwise I could feel it." Midnight the weavile said with arms folded and an angry face. "Possibly they are impostors. Mesprit, dear, what do you say about this?"

All of them looked at me, while Sage and Azurite just floated in quiet, analyzing the situation. Both of them were afraid that they would be attacked, I could feel it. However, I could feel recklessness in Azurite also, that he thought he could fight back if this happened. I shook my head with a smile because I knew, he would stand no chance against them yet since these pokemon were really well trained ones, unlike he and Sage, who had never fought before.

"For the sake of the balance, Uxie and Azelf's presence are needed as the embodiment of willpower and knowledge. So Arceus created these two and left them to me to guide and teach the basics. But I hope they will not depend on me for long," I said, growling while I stared at them.

Azurite held my gaze angrily while Sage looked away nervously and went closer to Azurite. I felt she was uncomfortable here, which did not surprise me.

"I gave them names as well. So the yellow one is Sage, while the blue one is Azurite," I said while still locking eyes with Azurite before I looked away at Strawberry, who now happily jumped to them and made Sage scream a little.

"Awesome! Hello Sage and Azurite, welcome to the team!" She cried then jumped up and hugged Azurite and Sage at once tightly. Sage was in defensive mode, while Azurite looked shocked by this sudden hug.

The others had calmed down too and now looked at them curiously instead of like they were an ominous sign.

"Would you like some berries or food, little ones?" Krim the lucario asked, grabbing the fridge's handle and prepared to open it if need. Both nodded and he opened the fridge, and picked out some ingredients to make breakfast for them, and me.

"Now that I think about it, what happened exactly back there? The last time I had my senses, we had started to go to rescue the trio." Midnight asked. Coal and Damphin looked at each other shivering while my stomach cringed.

"I think we should tell them Coal. They need to know. Epecially since these new pixies are here," Damphin said and looked at Sage and Azurite, who now prepared to absorb everything alongside the others. I myself just tried not to remember.

I closed my eyes and repeated the same word again. *Don't remember back, don't remember back...*

Coal thought a few minutes before he nodded. "Right. It's time." He walked in the middle of the kitchen and sat down. Everyone looked at him waiting. Even Krim stopped preparing breakfast too.

Coal cleared his throat. "Alright… so while we continued our rescue mission, I was outside of my pokeball. I know you all want to ask why Dawn didn't use max potions on you as well as on me and Damphin. The reason was, that she had only a few max potions, not enough for all of us. But honestly looking back... I wish I could have been knocked out as well."

"Umm what is a max potion?" Sage whispered to Strawberry who gladly replied. "It's an item that can help us restore the energy we lose during a fight. Thanks to it we can continue fighting. Similar to the blue berry, but better."

"Blue berry?" Now Azurite asked.

"Yes. the berries are a kind of fruit that have effects on us, depending on which berry is. One of them can snap us out of poison, or confusion, or restore our energy like the blue berry. And so on." Strawberry whispered back while she didn't take her eyes away from Coal, who now looked at them to make sure they stayed quiet, then continued.

"In the end, we met with Cyrus. Who you remember, because we all fought against him before you were all knocked out."

Cyrus...Cyrus...that man's name gave me such anger that I rarely felt. He hurt us, he killed them, he manipulated people, used them as puppets and wanted kill everyone.

Strawberry noticed the anger on my face, and hugged me, but it didn't help.

"After we defeated him, he let go us to rescue the lake trio because he doesn't need them anymore. He'd got what he wanted already and left us in the room that led us into the laboratory. And when we were inside...it was..."

Damphin started to speak over Coal. "I was inside my pokeball, but I could see enough to know what was there. It was dark, it was awful, it was disgusting. There were these cube things full of green liquid, and something creepy was inside them."

"The whole place was creepy, not just those cubes or whatever they're called." Coal said in frustration. I could sympathize with them. Thinking about that lab made me sick...

"Right, right... if you really can tell it then why did you pause?" Damphin asked back when suddenly Krim stepped between them.

"Whoa, stop okay? Both of you can tell it, so stop it and let's continue."

Both Coal and Damphin sighed then looked us again.

"So, everything was terrible there, but the most horrific was...the screams. Recurring blood-curdling screams rang across the whole lab making me almost pee on the floor, while Dawn shivered in fear."

"For me the voices were muffled, because of the poke ball's wall, but it was enough for me to know there was something shitty going on here." Damphin mentioned nervously leaning against the kitchen's wall.

Everyone was quiet. Really quiet, while I tried not to cry again because I knew those screams came from me and my brothers, and my memories started to return even as I tried to chase them away, shaking my head several times.

"Dawn and I ran as fast as possible across the corridor, to help the lake trio. But before we opened the door, a boom came from behind the door, and everything become quiet. The screams stopped, only the machines' sounds could be heard. Dawn and I looked at each other in worry before we opened the door to see what was up."

Coal again paused and tried not to cry, but he couldn't hold back his tears.

"And… There they were... all their small little bodies locked in those three machines, there were injures on them, and...one of their eyes, Azelf's, were blank and foggy with big pupils like dead beings usually have, and..."

Damphin came to him and put one of her wings on his back. "I think I can continue from here okay?" Coal nodded and sniffed and shivered.

"After the battle with Saturn, I could see from the pokeball, that Dawn ran to first Uxie, then Azelf, and checked their pulse while Coal was frozen in shock, he couldn't take his eyes away from Azelf's corpse. I tried not to look at them and watched Dawn who was...broken. Really, you can't see it but she still blames herself because she couldn't help them. But it wasn't her fault, since Team Galactic weren't easy to deal with - even if most of them were idiots."

I looked down guilty. I didn't ask Dawn or focus on her feelings, I dealt only with mine and my self-pity...I'd have to apologize to her when she come back.

"Then Dawn went to Mesprit, and she smiled in relief that she had heartbeat. It was slow, but more than nothing.

She took Coal back into his pokeball, and ran out from the lab, with the lake trio in her hands. When we arrived at the pokemon center, she quickly gave them to Nurse Joy, who examined them.

When she went out of the room, Dawn's fear was confirmed that Azelf and Uxie were already dead. However, Mesprit survived and she was fine, just need time to recover."

When Damphin finished , everyone in the kitchen was in shock. And I could feel they were glad they'd missed it. From then nobody said anything, and the atmosphere wasn't happy either. Strawberry went to Coal and gave him a hug while Krim went back to continue with breakfast. Midnight looked at me. Her eyes were compassionate and understanding while Damphin stared into nothing, deep in her thoughts.

I blew my nose with a handkerchief while I looked at Sage and Azurite.

Both looked at me with shock, fear and compassion. Sage cried too, I heard her sniffing. Azurite just stared at me with a pokerface, but I knew his feelings. And the determination in his eyes gave me the feeling that he was up to something.

A clink snapped out me of my thoughts and I saw that Krim had given me my breakfast as he then did with Sage and Azurite.

I had no motivation to eat, but I knew I must. So I slowly started eating my food, without looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was the slowest to eat out of all of us, slowly nibbling on my breakfast to try and avoid the uncomfortable churning in my stomach. Hearing Coal and Dauphine tell their side of the story in such detail made me feel a little queasy. Still, it wasn't until I had finished eating that Dawn finally came back inside the house, her arms empty of that large chunk of food she had dragged outside.

"Alright, Giratina is all fed. Would you two like to meet him?" Dawn asked, turning to peer down at Sage and Azurite. They both lit up excitedly at the idea of meeting one of the legendary dragons. In a way he could be considered my brother, but I hadn't seen him in ages...

"C'mon lets go meet the big boy!" Strawberry chirped, leaping up and off the kitchen counter she had been sitting on. Before she could hit the ground, Krim caught her in his arms and held her up. "Hey! What gives!" She squirmed in his hands, making the lucario sigh.

"You could hurt yourself, dummy," he rolled his eyes and placed her down gently, wherein the shiny pachirisu scampered off, and out the open front door behind Dawn.

"Wait for me!" Midnight called, running off after her. I smiled a softly shaking my head at their lighthearted behaviour. I wished I could be so positive in the face of my tragedy...

"Let's go, team," Dauphine announced stoically, nodding down at Coal for a moment before making her way towards Dawn. Dawn petted her starters head for a moment as she passed by. As the rest of the pokemon made their way out of the house, I simply sat in my spot and watched them go. Sage and Azurite hovered over to the door but hesitated seeing that I was not following, turning back to peer worriedly at me.

I felt two arms wrap around me and lift me up, I tilted my head back to find Dawn carrying me. I smiled weakly at her and she smiled back. Upon leaving the house, we turned to walk around the corner of the house to find the garage door was open. Dawns team was already standing in front of the garage together, and Strawberry was gesturing for something to come closer. "Come on big boy!"

Midnight crossed her arms confidently, "We got someone here we want you to meet, Giratina!"

Following her words, a huge mosntrous dragon slowly melted out of the shadows, with six legs and glowing red eyes. He lifted his head tall once he emerged from the shade of the garage, and tilted his head as if to ge the kinks out of his neck. He glared down at us ominously. I smiled up at him softly, and turned to see Sage and Azurites reactions. I found Sage gaping up at him in fright, her hands covering her mouth and her tails twisting nervously. Azurite however was giving the biggest, most amazed smile I had ever seen, his eyes huge and excited. I wasn't surprised.

Giratinas fearsome appearance was dampened a little, however, by Strawberry scampering up onto him, crying out "big boy!" the entire time, until she sat herself atop his snout. He went cross-eyed to look at her. "Hiya big guy!" She cheered, waving at him.

"Strawberry stop it! You'll fall!" Krim called worriedly.

"Oh relax," Dauphine waved at his dismissively, "she'll be fine, shes a pachirisu. They know how to handle heights."

I sat back in Dawns arms as the team bickered a while. Coal spoke up to criticise her belief in how far a pachirisu could survive falling, and Dauphine became offended by his questioning. Midnight suggested they do some experiments to see who was right and Krim considered that much too far, stepping in to tell them to stop. Midnight laughed, and challenged him to a fight over whether they should try the experiments or not.

The entire time, Sage and Azurite just watched, clearly still taken aback by Giratinas size and the teams nonchalance about him.

The team made their way into Dawns empty front lawn and set themselves up to battle. Dawn rolled her eyes. "What are they fighting abour this time?" she asked, mildly amused. I smiled and shook my head, a bit amused myself, "something trivial."

"Should I call it off?" She giggled.

I shrugged, "no, I think it's a good distraction." I paused for a moment and frowned up at her, "Dawn?" I said softly. She peered at me questioningly, raising an eyebrow. I lowered my gaze, "I'm sorry."

Dawn chuckled softly, "sorry? for what?"

"I've been selfish... I was just so upset about losing Uxie and Azelf... I didn't realize you felt guilty for not being able to save them. I didn't realize... you were affected too..." I curled up on myself sadly.

Her arms tightened around me, "it's okay, Mesprit... You're going through a lot right now, you lost those who were very important to you. There's nothing selfish about it." She lifted one hand to my head and pet me softly.

I smiled with watery eyes, "thanks for taking care of me..."

"It's no trouble!" She beamed down at me, "you're my friend. I'm happy to help."

I sat in her arms for a little while, feeling safe and comfortable. I then turned to see Sage and Azurite stil hovering by Giratina. I flew out of Dawns arms, making my way over to them. "Come here you two," I called, feeling a bit better from earlier. They listened obediently, though Sage looked hesitant to come closer to the large ghost dragon.

Giratina peered at them curiously, "Uxie and Azelf... are you the one they wanted me to meet?" he asked in his deep booming voice. From atop his head, Strawberry nodded, "yeah! That's them!"

"Hmmm," his voice rumbled as he hummed to himself, "but... we lost the two of you, and... you appear different. Your bodies are gold instead of grey." Azurite peered down at his hands and waved his tails. He seemed to have not questioned his colours before.

"That's because these are their replacements." I said solemnly. "The world cannot go on without willpower and knowledge, so Arceus made a new Uxie and Azelf. I gave them new names to differentiate them; Sage and Azurite, respectively."

"I see... that is quite unfortunate..." Giratina turned to bow his head at the two of them respectfully, and Strawberry scrambled to not fall off. "But still, it is nice to meet the two of you. I am sure you shall do your jobs well."

Sage frowned in surprise, then smiled warmly. She hadn't expected him to be so accepting of their presence, unlike I had been. "Thank you..." she murmured. Azurite nodded back at Giratina with determination in his eyes, proud to have such a powerful being believing in him. "We'll do our best!"

"Hey, blue guy!" Strawberry spoke up suddenly, pointing at Azurite. He blinked at her in confusion. "Can you bring me over there? I can see my friends fighting and I want in!" The pachirisu waved her tiny arms towards Dawns team as Krim and Midnight continued their battle.

"Oh, uhm- okay." He hovered up to Giratina and lifted Strawberry into his arms, "I'll be right back, Sage." He said, nodding at her seriously. She nodded back with a small smile. Then he began making his slow trip over to the others, Strawberry squirming in his grasp as if she wanted him to drop her.

I watched them go with a small grin on my lips. I turned and found Sage peering at me curiously. I frowned at her and she turned away.

"You know, Mesprit... I was wondering- if I may ask, why did those terrible human want to hurt you and your brothers in the first place?" She mumbled weakly. I frowned and looked away bitterly.

"They wanted to make the Red Chain." Giratina said gently, upon seeing my reaction.

"What's that..?" Sage played with her hands nervously. I could tell she was afraid of upsetting me.

"It's a physical manifestation of me and my brothers' power to control Dialga and Palkia," I said with a resigned sigh, "Cyrus wanted to force them to destroy the world, so they needed to take control of our powers first." I spat the mans name venomously.

"Oh..." Sage breathed softly.

"I stepped in to stop them," Giratina said, "they tried to use the Red Chains but I was able to break their hold on my brothers. It is thanks to Dawn, however, that my rage did not result in me breaking anything else." He smiled softly, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Thank you for stopping them, Giratina," I said, feeling that my thank you had been far too late. But he nodded gracefully again, "I hadn't even known, then, of your loss. Had I known, I'm not sure even Dawn could have calmed my rage."

Sage peered at me, curious at the sight of my smile. "I can't believe this was all only about a week ago..."

I nodded and rubbed my arm awkwardly, "yes... but it's been a long few days.."

"It'll get better from now on, though, right?" Sage said hopefully, and I turned to her with surprise. I blinked at her a moment, before smiling softly and nodding. "Yeah... I hope so."

Sage beamed at me as if I had given her the best compliment in her life. Giratina chuckled, "yes... I can see everything will be alright from here on out."

Dawn couldn't help but smile absently at the antics of her team. The new Azelf that Mesprit called Azurite, had carried Strawberry over just in time for the pachirisu to see Midnight get defeated by Krim. The weavile was complaining loudly, waving her arms around at Krim and saying what Dawn could only assume to be complaints of how the lucario had "cheated" in some way. The two of them were always at odds, and Dawn couldn't help but find it adorable.

Azurite approached them and crossed his arms, "that's not a nice thing to bet on in the first place! Strawberry could get hurt doing that." He huffed self-righteously. Midnight chuckled and pointed at him, saying something that made the azelf glare angrily. "It is too my business!"

Dauphine stepped up to him and grinned, flashing the claws on her wings confidently. She said something that made Azurite puff himself up. "I'm a god! I could easily beat you!" He said pompously, and the empoleons response only made him more determined. "I'll show you...!"

Dawn giggled incredulously as Krim helped Midnight onto the sidelines of their makeshift battlefield alongside Dawn, and Azurite and Dauphine took their place. Coal and Strawberry cried something out excitedly, and Dawn wished they all could use telepathy like the lake trio could. If only Mesprit weren't speaking with Giratina...

The battle went on for a bit longer than Dawn had expected, but she realized quite quickly that it was because Dauphine was playing with him. He would send any kind of attack he had at her and she would just dodge, chirping out things that only made the azelf more infuriated. It wasn't long before he was complaining yelling like a child, "Stop it! Fight me properly!"

Suddenly Dawn felt something softly touching her shoulder and she jumped to find Mesprit had alighted herself upon it. Sage hovered behind her silently, seemingly lost in thought. Dawn smiled, "hey, Mesprit, how're you feeling?" The pokemon shrugged causally, "I'm okay. What's going on here?"

Dawn turned back to the battle, "Dauphine challenged Azurite to a fight. He's not doing so well." Dawn giggled and Mesprit joined her.

"Dauphine is not an easy opponent. I hope he doesn't hurt himself too much!" She giggled, clearly very much hoping the azelf got a little roughed up. Sage frowned.

From Dawns side, Midnight grinned and said something to Mesprit which made her burst out laughing. Dawn gasped and then smiled, it had been a long time since Mesprit last laughed like that. Sage seemed absolutely blown away by the sight, and even Azurite seemed to pause in his anger to turn and gape wide-eyed at her as she laughed. For a moment he seemed to frown at Midnight too, perhaps wondering what she could've done to make Mesprit laugh like that.

As she calmed Dawn tilted her head curiously, "What did Midnight say?"

"She said- haha-" Mesprit giggled again at the recollection, "she said Azurite has to be careful, or else Dauphine might actually break a sweat," Mesprit giggled some more, and Dawn joined her this time. Dawn was relieved to see how her team still somehow managed to bring Mesprit out of her gloom just by being themselves. She supposed it was nice to have others around who were just jovially living their lives...

Later, when Azurite finally had to give in against the empoleon, Sage ushered him over to speak with her and Dawn. Dawn had been curious to be called by them, as the two had yet to really speak with her directly without Mesprit around. Sage took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together nervously, "so... I think I know how to help Mesprit get better."

Azurite blinked in surprise and tilted his head, "really? So.. we can make her laugh again? She'll be happy, and nice?"

Sage nodded, "I think so, but... you're going to have to not bother her. Mesprit needs to be given her own time to come out and talk about it, we can't force her. She needs encouragement!" The uxie clenched her fists, a small determined smile on her face.

Azurite glared at her, "what?! I can't 'bother' her? What's that supposed to mean!"

"You can't just ask her whats wrong all the time!" Sage crossed her arms, "that just makes her upset! We have to talk about ourselves, maybe, to help her feel safe..."

Dawn hummed, and brought a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "you know, I've always been wondering why Mesprit is the only one who survived, when the other two are known to be stronger. Uxie especially was known for being durable. I've been thinking of investigating what happened, so maybe we could get closure on this whole thing."

Sage gasped, "that's a good idea! Maybe its something that could help her feel less guilty about surviving."

Dawn looked away, thinking to herself about where she could start. Well, she supposed the best thing to do was visit the place where this all began... even though the very thought set something twisting in her gut. Still, she needed to do it; for her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I talked with Midnight about their preparations to beat the champion, when I suddenly noticed Dawn, Azurite and Sage come out together from behind the house. Whatever they talked about with each other, it wasn't my business. So I turned back to Midnight who was starting to list what they planned to do to become stronger, and slyer as well.

Suddenly I heard whistling from behind, and both of us looked back to see what was going on. Dawn stood in the middle and waited until every one of us appeared around her before she spoke.

"Alright. Listen team, I know we were planning to train for the League one more time before we head off to challenge them. However, before that, we have a mission. A mission to figure out exactly what happened in the lab. I am sure everyone has asked themselves, why did only Mesprit survive, and what was that loud noise both Coal and I heard before we entered the lab. Right?"

She asked and everyone nodded in agreement. Honestly, I wanted to know as well. Even if it was painful to think of it.

"I think this is the best thing we can do for our friend Mesprit. So for starters, let's go back to the crime scene to find any information we can."

As she said that, everyone but especially Coal and Dauphine shook their head so fast that they looked a little dizzy. Seeing this, Dawn sighed.

"I know, I don't want to see it either. But this is how investigating works. Besides, there are no longer members of Team Galactic there since they are in prison. Now, there are police there to handle the case. I heard Looker is there too, he can help us gather information for our mission."

The team looked at each other, thinking what to say back. Then they looked at me, and after a few minutes, they nodded. Dawn brightened.

"Great. Let's go...oh wait. Giratina, do you want to come too?"

Dawn looked up at Giratina who, after a few minutes thinking, nodded. Dawn smiled then picked out the pokeballs from her bag, and returned her pokemon team into them.

But not everyone. I noticed she left Strawberry to climb up on her head. She told me once, she didn't like to be in a pokeball. She wanted to be outside with Dawn, which I could understand. Such an energetic pokemon as her couldn't stand to do nothing.

"Mesprit, I'll leave you alone with Azurite and Sage okay? I promise if we meet again, I will tell you everything I've learned," she said confidently, then Strawberry moved closer to me and gave me a hug. There was something in her hug that really could calm me down. I didn't know why...

Before I let go of her, I noticed Azurite's stare on us. He seemed to be… jealous?

"Okay Mesprit, we'll go now. See you," Dawn said as both she and Strawberry waved to me. I waved back until they were out of sight. Somehow, I felt less happy now that they weren't here. They created an atmosphere that helped me forget my grief just a little...

"Umm... Mesprit?"

I turned back to see Sage rubbing her left hand nervously. She really was very shy, wasn't she? Uxie was shy too but relaxed, and he always knew what to say or how to act towards others without question...

Oh no... thinking about him again made my mood even lower, so I just stopped thinking.

"So, I was just thinking...can you show us Sinnoh? This would be... very useful for the next lesson since you know everything. And... about our power and abilites... how can we use them?"

I blinked at her before I spoke. "Look, I appreciate you want my help. But there are things that both of you must learn on your own."

I paused, and tried not to look right at Azurite who I felt would do something to makes my mood even lower... "The only thing I could do is just watch, to make sure you two would not cause trouble with your powers and abilities. And, maybe give you some advice that my brothers told me… This sound okay to you?"

I asked of her, and she nodded back with a small smile. I nodded then folded my arms, looking at her seriously now. I didn't want to lie to them. They had to know.

"Alright. About the trip around Sinnoh, I am sorry but I'll pass. I still feel uncomfortable around you two… And letting you two go alone yet is dangerous since you still don't know a lot of things. I will take you two back to your lakes, and the next lesson will be tomorrow morning."

Sage smile was gone, but she nodded sympathetically. I felt sadness inside her, but a little happiness too that at least I would keep up the lessons. ¬Azurite on the other hand, had different things on his mind. He became upset and wanted to say something, but to my surprise, Sage flew over and put her right hand on his mouth in time and whispered something to him that I couldn't understand clearly.

But whatever was it, Azurite calmed down and stayed silent, but the emotions were still there for me to know, he wasn't happy.

"Alright. Let's take you back."

I said and grasped their hands then teleported to first Lake Valor, then Lake Acuity. When I let go of Sage's hands, she said something that shocked me.

"Thank you."

I turned back to see her smiling at me calmly. It was interesting to see, she wasn't nervous with less people around. She looked so calm now. Just like...

I shook my head. *No, she was not my brother. Stop thinking about her like that!* I thought as I felt tears start to well up again. I cried so much these days that I could make a lake from them.

I just wanted my brothers back...

Sage noticed it, but didn't say anything. Just bowed politely before she turned back and flew inside her cave, leaving me alone completely. I flew back inside Dawn's house, and went under the blanket. I felt so lonely now...

I put my head down on the pillow then looked up at the sky though the window. Are my brothers there, watching me? Do I ever accept these two and move on?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Without Dawn at home, I knew I'd feel lonely staying at her house. Johanna went out to Hearthome City that morning too, so I knew I couldn't stay there all by myself. I dragged myself outside and made my way back to my lake. Thankfully, Lake Verity seemed to be just the same as ever. The calm waters glittered in the early morning sun.

I shook my head, knowing that I wouldn't be able to have any of the peace and quiet I wanted today. I'd need to call Sage and Azurite and give them more lessons. Sooner they knew everything, the sooner they could leave me alone.

So I shut my eyes and reached out to sense them, finding them right where they were supposed to be, sleeping within their lakes. Seemed like they were able to listen to me for once. "Sage, Azurite? Wake up!" I messaged them with telepathy, the gem on my forehead glowing softly. "It's time for lessons."

"Wh-what?! Mesprit? is that you?" I heard Azurite yelp, shortly followed by Sage, "where are you? How are you talking to both of us?"

I sighed, "I'm at Lake Verity. Make your way over and I'll explain during lessons." They both accepted with confused, tired voices. I let out a breath of relief and blinked my eyes open. As I waited for their arrivals, I got things set up for them. My cave was usually quiet and empty of any pokemon, but today I ushered one little pokemon inside, to help out with the lessons. He yawned and sat on the edge of the shallow pool inside, his tail laying leisurely in the water. I knew he wouldn't bother us until we needed him.

"Mesprit... You here..?" Azurite's voice called from the mouth of the cave. I turned and crossed my arms at him.

"You got here fast, huh," I said flatly.

He nodded, flying inside the cave. "Of course! I had to know as soon as possible! How'd you talk to me when you were all the way over here?" He asked excitedly.

"nuh-uh," I waved a finger at him, "not until Sage gets here." He pouted grumpily and very much did not agree with this. The next ten minutes before Sage showed up felt more like an hour, with his constantly badgering me to 'tell him, how'd I do it, can he do it too, tell him, tell himmm!' It was unbearable. No matter how I snapped at him to shut up, he seemed determined to set it out of me early.

"H-hello?" Sage muttered, peering inside and frowning at the harsh glare on my face. Azurite cheered, "Sage, you're here! Now she can explain everything!" He flew over to her and grabbed her hands, twirling her around a little. She gasped in surprise and confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, settle down." It took a little encouragement, but eventually the two sat down in front of me. "I contacted the both of you using a power us psychic pokemon have, called telepathy. Basically, we use our powers to transfer our thoughts to each other, as if speaking. Most pokemon cannot use it over such large distances however, as we have a stronger connection between us due to being embodiments of willpower, knowledge and emotion." I frowned in distaste at the thought, "alhough it is less powerful between us than me and my siblings, as those born together inherently have a stronger connection than others... it is impossible to replicate."

'Then me and Sage must still have a very strong connection!" Azurite pipped up excitedly, "we're twins!" I glared at him. Sage frowned, and I could sense that she was bothered and even annoyed by his comment. Why would that be?

She turned to me and smiled softly, "I'm sure it's not that big a difference!" She assured me. I blinked at her. She was... concerned about my feelings? I shook my head to dispell the confusion.

"Uhm... Our telepathy is also especially strong, because of our presence as legendaries," I saw Azurite puff his chest out proudly at that, "this is why Dawn and other humans are capable of understanding us when we speak, and not the other pokemon," I finished with a small sigh.

Azurite gasped, "I wondered why Dawn didn't seem to respond to anything her team said!"

Sage frowned, "but wait, wouldn't that mean we've been using telepathy to speak with her this whole time?" Azurite gasped again at this.

I nodded with a small amused smile. She was picking up on this quickly, "yes... however to speak over a large distance, you must focus much more heavily on your task."

The next ability I wanted to teach them about, was telekinesis. "This is when you lift physical objects using only your powers. Observe," I found a rather large rock and lifted it up with ease, twirling it around in the air. "just like with telepathy, you both have already used it to be able to fly, but to effect other objects you must do it consciously."

They practised both for a little while, and I was a little impressed to see they both picked it up quite quickly. Azurite was always very determined to do it as flashy as possible, which made him stumble a little, but in the end he was able to juggle rocks around quite effortlessly and use telepathy over great distances. Sage took it slower, starting with small pebbles and with gradually increasing the distance between us.

I still couldn't help but see how similar they were to Azelf and Uxie, taking vastly different approaches to their problems. But both worked for them... I was getting better at holding back my tears in front of them though. Sage still peered at me curiously ever time I tried to discreetly wipe my face, so I wasn't exactly perfect at it yet...

"Now that you have some idea of these more basic powers, you could be out on your own for much longer. Thus there's three general rules I want you to know," I said, sitting them in front of me again, "First: you must stay away from all human settlements- both cities and small towns. Second: If you need to go into a human area for any reason, you must remain hidden. You cannot be seen. Third: the reason you msut avoid humans is because of pokemon trainers. Trainers will not hesitate to try and capture you, and... cruel humans like the ones who hurt me and my brothers... there are certainly more out there than just Cyrus. You must protect yourselves from them. There are also very aggressive and tough pokemon that you must look out for, and thus you should avoid interacting with most pokemon as well."

Sage nodded solemnly, but Azurite frowned, seemingly troubled by this. "But what about you? You were living in Dawns house!"

It seemed Sage wanted to answer for me, slapping Azurite's arm in annoyance. "Really, Azurite, Dawn is clearly an exception! She's friends with Giratina!"

Azurite huffed and crossed his arms. I nodded, "yes, Dawn saved the world... and me. She is more than deserving of our trust. But other humans are not so easily trusted." Azurite sighed again, but did not speak up this time.

Next, I ushered our little guest to stop dozing by the water, and he slowly dawdled up to us. Sage and Azurite pereded at him in confusion. "This is Slowpoke, he agreed to help us work on your memory abilities, Sage." I said gesturing to him. He yawned. Sage gasped and looked at him again, more nervously now.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" She asked. I nodded, "you'll do fine. After all once you master your powers, you'll have the ability to restore memories as well, so anything he will have lost will be returned again."

"Right, right..." Sage played with her hands anxiously, "he'll be fine..."

"I don't think he'll be missing much!" Azurite laughed, "he's not even listening!" I couldn't help but grin a little in agreement. Slowpoke was the perfect candidate, because the lazy pokemon would be just as well off whether he had his memories or not. Sage didn't seem to agree, but she didn't argue.

I ushered Azurite out of the cave while Sage practiced, assuring her that I'd be just outside if she had any questions. Azurite frowned curiously at me as I settled down on the edge of the little island, peering out into the lake. "Shouldn't you watch?" He asked, clearly quite curious to see how it'd go. I shook my head. "It's safer if we stay out here, we dont need eithe rof us accidentally seeing her eyes."

Azurite sat down beside me. "Okay... But what are we supposed to do while we wait?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "we train you with your body possession powers, of course."

"Wh-what?" His eyes went wide with excitement, and perhaps a little apprehension, "really? Who am I going to train on?"

"Them," I pointed, and he turned to see Magikarp hopping out of the water and splashing back in. "They have very low self-control, so taking control of their bodies will be quite easy."

And indeed it was. So much so that he felt the need to brag about it. "These Magikarp are so easy! Watch!" He frowned as he focused his energy and then five Magikarp all jumped out in unison, perfectly syncronized. Azurite laughed excitedly, "you can't do anything like this!"

My eye twitched angrily. I turned to him and grabbed his arm harshly, forcing a gasp from him. He turned to blink at me in surprise, "h-huh?"

"I am thousands of years older than you. I have so many centuries of experience." My eyes flashed dangerously and he flinched in fear, his eyes wide. "Not just me, but even those like Dawn- who's barely over a decade old- are far more experienced than you. You will learn respect, Azurite. You act no better than a child." I threw his arm roughly and he almost fell into the water. I didn't care. I turned and angrily made my way back into the cave to check up on Sage.

"M-Mesprit! Look, I was able to give his memories back!" Sage flew up to me excitedly, grabbing a hold of my arm. I frowned at her but did as she requested and peered over at Slowpoke. He looked back at me dull and expressionless. He didn't seem any different from when I felt, which I supposed was a good sign?

"I took away his memory of your name, see-" Sage rambled, "a-and, I asked him, what's the pink ones name? He said he didn't know. But then I gave it back, and he got it right away!"

I hummed, even more confused. Since when did he respond to anything 'right away?' Still, I felt the need to smile encouragingly, "that's good, Sage. I suppose that means you've gotten the hang of your powers?"

Sage hesitated, but then nodded, "I think so... thank you for helping me." She smiled at me genuinely. I blinked back, a little caught off guard. Why was she being so nice all of a sudden..? I hardly even did anything.

That night I did something I never anticipated myself doing. I had wanted to go to my favourite spot in all of Sinnoh, to cheer myself up. But i didn't want to be alone there... I had never been alon there before. So as Sage and Azurite were leaving back to their lakes for the evening, I stopped Sage and asked her if she wanted to come with me. Her face lit up so quickly I almost wanted to change my mind in fear she thought we were friends or something, but I didn't.

And so in the middle of the night I flew up to the east side of Mt. Coronet, just barely high enough to avoid reaching the snowy peak. Then I found one isolated rocky outcropping with nothing around but a single tree growing tall out of the stone, and say down on the rock, with Sage at my side.

She was mercifully silent the while time, and we spent a good amount of time staring up at the stars, and down at the small collections of lights from the human cities below. The view was always beautiful.

After a while I sighed and turned to frown at her. "My brother Uxie found this place," I said softly. She turned to me with a sad but curious look on her face. "He was always great at finding places for connecting with the beauty of nature." I smiled a little, hesitantly. Sage smiled back.

"Its.. really nice here..." she said softly, "I'm glad you wanted to share it with me. It... means a lot."

I smiled a little wider and looked away. "I always used to come here with them..." I sighed and my smile fell, "I couldn't... stand to be alone..."

She put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to blink at her. She smiled encouragingly, "well you're not alone! I may not be them, but... I am here."

I smiled weakly, but then something caught my eye. I turned and gasped, pointing hastily to the horizon. "It's the sun!" I said, an old excitement coming over me again.

Sage gaped in amazement as the sun slowly rose over the distance, making huge shadows stretch over the entirety of Sinnoh. I sighed happily and hugged myself, smiling wistfully at the sunrise. Sage was speechless at my side, and her reaction made me feel a bit better. It was a new reaction, one Uxie had never had, nor Azelf, nor me.

It wasn't them, but... at least she was here.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked in Veilstone City with Strawberry. The cold wind started to become stronger, making me pull my coat tightly around myself.

Because of its northern geographical location, Sinnoh wasn't a warm sunny region; a cool, misty, sometimes snowy climate characterized it. It was important not to take the cold lightly.

During the way towards the region's variant of a 'Team Rocket' building, I watched the people around me while Strawberry ate her favourite pancake that I'd bought her a few minutes ago.

They worked, played games, talked with each other...

it was nice to see people living their life as if nothing had happened.

When I arrived at the building, I noticed the police cars were still there which meant they hadn't closed the investigation yet, so we had made it in time.

I went inside, and looked around. Police men and women hurried right and left, gathering everything they needed.

Among the people, I noticed Looker having a serious conversation with the city's gym leader Maylene. I ran to them and put my right hand on Looker's left shoulder causing him to jump in surprise. He looked back at me.

"Ah, it's Dawn isn't it? I'm sorry but I am busy at the moment. Can you find me later?"

I looked at Maylene, who waved her hands with a smile. I wonder what they'd been talking about.

"I just want to ask something of you Looker. Can I go into the lab?"

Looker seemed startled at the question, then glanced at Maylene before looking at me again.

"Why do you want to go there? There is nothing that could interest you."

"Actually yes there is. You know, I want to investigate what happened with Azelf and Uxie exactly. I owe it to my friend Mesprit."

I said, hopeful that Looker would help me. He seemed to think about something before he turned back to me.

"Well, we've already gathered everything from there. So if you ask one of our policemen, he would gladly show you. But first tell him I allowed it."

I nodded happily while Strawberry clapped with her tiny hands.

I thanked him before we went to the man Looker pointed to.

I told him about why I wanted to check it out, and that Looker had allowed it.

He allowed me to see what was inside the bags, but didn't allow me to touch them because of the fingerprints.

I examined the objects one by one. But sadly I couldn't find something that could help me see the case. Like, a camera or something.

"Did you seen anything like a camera that possibly could have recorded the situation?"

I asked him but he shook his head.

I sighed and thanked him for his help, then went outside of the building, wondering where I should look next.

Strawberry pointed to the small building next to it. We'd been there once when we looked for the lake trio... of course, the entrance to the lab was from there.

I quickly ran into the small building and with a flashlight walked inside, deeper and deeper using those teleport machines, until I arrived at that place, where I'd fought with Cyrus the second time.

I looked around. Besides us, nobody was here. But I felt something... something creepy in this place which was not unwarranted.

A lot of horrible things happened here.

As the last teleport portal took me to the corridor that leaded to the lab, my stomach twisted and even Strawberry shook a little.

Even if there was nothing here, the ominous atmosphere was still left behind and the screams lingered in my mind...

As I walked through the abandoned place, I sighed in relief that those chambers were empty. At least nothing could scare me here from now on.

Strawberry sniffed nervously in the air, then jumped down off me to sniff everything she could see.

It was so cute that I smiled. I knew she wanted to find something useful as well.

Suddenly I felt something that made me stop. Strawberry noticed that, and walked to me to check everything was okay.

I shook my head, then petted her head before I continued on until I arrived at the lab. I went to the shelves and boxes, and tried to find something in them.

Strawberry helped too by diving deeper into the dust and objects.

A few hours passed until I found something. It looked worn and broken as if someone broke it on purpose, to hide something.

I moved the flashlight on it to check it closely.

It was a security camera.

I clapped happily, so sudden that Strawberry jumped up in surprise and looked at me in shock.

I apologized then I waved her to come closer. She did and I pointed at the camera which may possibly still work.

I have to take it to Bebe. Hopefully she could fix it and rescue the film if possible.

I put the camera into my bag carefully then stood up. Strawberry climbed up on me until she sat on my head. I petted her before I turned around and started to leave.

When I left the lab, again I felt something as if we were being watched. I looked around with the flashlight, hoping I would not meet with somebody here.

As I moved the flashlight, I noticed something in the air, as if the air vibrated or moved a bit. The same happened on the other side.

Someone or something is here

I quickly started to run out of the place as fast I could while Strawberry tried not to fall down by grabbing my forehead with her tail tightly.

When I finally got out of the building, I noticed it was night already. It seems I'd spent more time down there than I thought.

I went inside a restaurant and ordered a meal for me and for Strawberry too before I looked at the building again, now at a distance from us, wondering, what was that thing, or things, I had seen there? Was it possible a gastly or a haunter had found a home in there? I knew they liked such abandoned scary places.

When we got our meals, Strawberry gladly dove into the berry pie making her face covered in red jam. I laughed. She was so cute.

I started to eat mine too. It was so delicious. I really liked this restaurant in the plaza.

I would take Mesprit with me here one day. She would be happy for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It hurt. The machine tore my energy from me with such vigour that I could barely even catch my breath. I was suffocating on my own screams. But I couldn't even hear my own voice, the softer cries of Uxie and Azelf were all I could hear, their cries of pain, calling out for help that would never come. I wished I could move, I had to save them..! I had to...!

But then there was a bright flash of light and a huge bang, and I-

...I woke up surprised at how cold it was. I blinked my eyes open and peered around, finding myself in a cave- but it wasn't my cave, it was Uxie's. Or... Sage's, now. My heart filled with sadness from the nightmare and the memory. This place... it hadn't changed at all, and yet it wasn't Uxies home anymore... Uxie would never come home...

I shook my head and lifted myself up to sit on the ground, and found Sage curled up next to me. I peered down at her curiously.

Last night I had been tired, and I couldn't stand the thought of going back to my lake all alone, so Sage had suggested I stay with her. For some reason I did, following her to Lake Acuity and somehow managed to fall asleep despite the freezing cold. It was nice, despite what I would've expected. For some reason Sage's presence didn't bother me nearly as much as it used to. She was... bearable, at least.

Better than being alone...

Sage stirred, yawning and stretching her arms over her head before sitting up and smiling tiredly at me. "Good morning, Mesprit," she said softly. I nodded at her, not smiling back but for once my expression was soft, "morning..."

"I really appreciate you having been here with me," Sage said, hope flaring in her, "it's kinda lonely here...'

"It's not so bad, as long as I could sense my brothers I knew I wasn't alone.." I looked away sadly, "but now I..." I couldn't stand being by myself. I couldn't bring myself to admit it to her, but I knew she understood.

She nodded silently. "You're not alone, now though," Sage murmured. I smiled weakly at her for a moment before looking down at the ground sadly. She leaned over and patted me on the back. I could tell she wasn't sure what to do but... I appreciated the attempt.

"Knock knock, heheh..." A voice came from the entrance of the cave and I jumped up in surprise, blinking owlishly at the new visitor. I knew before I saw him that it was Azurite, and I calmed. He was incredibly annoying, but not a threat.

"What are you doing here, Mesprit..?" He asked nervously, his hands behind his back. He was much more hesitant to talk to me now than before, which I was pleasantly surprised by. He must've actually taken my words to heart when I scolded him. "You were here all night..."

I nodded. Sage flew up to my side and hung off my arm. I frowned at her. "Mesprit wanted to have someone around, so I said she could stay with me," Sage said gently. I shifted uneasily at that, not very happy with her sharing my... weakness.. with him. He'd surely be very happy to think I was 'warming up' to them, how irritating...

To my surprise, Azurite huffed, pouting deeply, and I could sense that he was very displeased. "Well... I guess thats nice.." He looked away with a huff. Was he... jealous? No, that would be ridiculous...

"Look, Mesprit, I came here for a reason!" Azurite bounced back suddenly, smiling nervously at me. Sage let go of my arm and tilted her head curiously. Azurite flew up to me and revealed what he was holding behind his back; a flower.

It was very beautiful, I wouldn't be surprised if he went to the resort area to pick it from some rich humans garden. I hesitantly took it from him. It had petals that faded from blue on the inside to pink on the outside, with three little stamens sticking out of the middle. I was surprised by how delicate it was.

"What's this for?" I asked, peering at it with intrigue. Azurite smiled shyly, "I wanted to... say sorry. I was a bit of a jerk yesterday, and I'm sorry. I was just... really excited..."

I sighed, nodding tiredly. "At least you apologized," I said as I peered down at the flower, "but what am I supposed to do with this?"

"I thought you could wear it!" Azurite flew up to me to pluck the flower from my fingers and place it atop my head, nudged between two of the antennae on my head. I blinked at him in confusion as he flew back to look at me, smiling absently.

"What's that look for?" I asked, and he shook his head, hiding his smile. "I- ah- sorry..."

"I think you look nice," Sage said softly from my side. She smiled at me and I smiled a little in return.

Azurite huffed again and waved his tails to get my attention back. He was jumping back and forth a lot all of a sudden, "well, since we're all hear, maybe you could teach us some more stuff?" He asked hopefully. Sage jumped up excitedly at that, nodding her head feverently, "oh, yeah! Will you teach us today Mesprit?"

I sighed tiredly but nodded, waving for them to gather before me. They did, and the three of us floated down to sit on the cave floor in a triangle. "Okay... besides pitting you against more powerful pokemon, I suppose it would be important to teach you about meditation."

"Meditation?" Sage asked curiously. I nodded, "yes. It is very useful, for two reasons. One, it can help you charge and center your energy into one spot, making it easier to control and thus more powerful. It can also allow us to harness a special ability we have, to release our spirit from our bodies to observe the world around us without being in any danger of it."

"Woah..." Sage breathed in amazement. Azurite grinned excitedly, "that's so cool! So we can become like.. ghosts!"

I rolled my eyes, "I guess you could say that.. but the reason we do this is so we can remain safe in our caves, while not needing to remain trapped within them."

They both nodded in understanding, and I curled my tails around me in a pose I would usually take when meditating. I instructed them to do the same, and they did, taking up similar poses. I held both my hands in front of my chest and shut my eyes, taking a deep breath. The two of them were quiet before me, and I could sense that they were both quite curious about what might happen. "If you want to release your spirit, you must do it consciously. So for now, We shall focus on centering our energy."

"Okay.." they both murmurred, and while Sage was unsurprisingly doing well, I was surprised at Azurites compliance. While Azelf had always been good at controlling himself so meditation was always easy for him, Azurite had a lot to work on in that regard. Uxie meditated regularly to help him think, and it seemed Sage was already picking up on that angle. Still, Azurite was trying his hardest to sit still and meditate correctly, even though I could see that he was struggling to calm his excited thoughts. Perhaps he was trying harder because of his apology?

It was almost funny, to teach these two meditation, when it was I who always used to fail the most at it. I only ever used it to release my spirit, as I was always too energetic and curious about the world to stay and sleep in my cave like my brothers would. But now I felt like I was hundreds of years away from that version of myself... even though I had been that way not even a month ago.

Would I ever be myself again, without Uxie and Azelf by my side...?

After the two managed to center their energies properly, I decided a break was in order, as Azurite was certainly getting very bored from all this sitting around. For my own sanity, I needed to make sure he was in a good mood. So I took the two of them out of the cave to travel through the snowy evergreen forest surrounding the lake. "Where are we going?" Sage asked curiously after a few minutes of me guiding them around seemingly with no direction.

"I'm looking for a snover. It is a stronger willed pokemon than magikarp, and it has a more standard memory than slowpoke. It will be a good step-up from your previous targets." I said off-handedly as I continued to keep my focus on the trees. Looking for a smaller, less bristled tree was harder than I thought, with so much fresh snow coating everything. It was quite beautiful, the snow twinkling in the sunlight, but it was not helpful.

"Ah, there's one." I whispered to them, stopping the three of us in our tracks, "see him?" I pointed to the snover as it stood perfectly still in the snow, most likely still sleeping. Azurite nodded, but Sage seemed a bit confused. "Alright Azurite. I want you to make him walk. He will definitely wake up when you do, and I want you to not lose control of him when he does, got it?"

He nodded, "I understand. I won't fail you!" He said in a stage whisper, before flying a little bit closer and focusing his mind on his task. Sage hovered nervously at my side, likely afraid at the prospect of her having a turn too. "Are you sure this is okay?" Sage whispered to me. I shrugged, "we're not going to hurt him."

The snover began to walk. I knew things would go much smoother this time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was 12:00 when I woke up from my bed. It had been a long day yesterday, so I wasn't surprised I'd slept longer than I usually did. I stretched and sat up. I saw my friends sleeping together in their one big bed, which I had bought them a few days ago. They were so cute that I could watch them all day.

But! Our mission was still going, so we ought to go to Bebe. I hoped she was at home.

"Good morning sweeties, let's go to Bebe with the camera,"

I cried before getting dressed and brushing my teeth in the bathroom. Outside I heard their tired voices as they tried to wake up.

I heard footsteps behind me then a loud squeak before I felt someone jump up on my head and snuggle her face to mine. No need to look up to know it was Strawberry. She was always active, day and night. After breakfast, I said goodbye to mom before we left on our way.

As I arrived at the city, suddenly something knocked me off my feet and stole the camera from my hands, racing away.

"Hey! Give it back-!" I cried. I started after him with Strawberry who fired a thunderbolt at the thief, but missed. That person really was good... When I'd almost reached him, he disappeared behind the corner.

I stopped and looked around. Where had he gone? As I thought it, suddenly I felt the same chilled feeling I'd felt in the lab. Then I heard a soft echoing sound behind me. I turned back with Strawberry to see who it was. A small Pokémon looked back at us. It had two tails and a circular head that looked like a human brain. It looked like...Sage? Wait no... This one wasn't gold. Which meant…

Both Strawberry and I watched the pokemon in shock when we realized who it was.

It was Uxie.

However there was something that made the sight even creepier. Not just his face didn't show any emotions, but also his eyes were open, nothing inside but white, and both of us could see through his body. And since he'd died in the lab with Azelf...

Suddenly Uxie cried out again then darted to the right. I knew I had to follow him, so I did. It took some hours before he stopped in front of a house. I had a hunch who could be in there. The thief! I looked to my right where Uxie had stopped to thank him, but he was gone.

Okay, this was creepy...

Strawberry jumped down from me and ran to the door, then kicked it. The door wasn't closed as I'd expected. Instead, it was open. I put my right hand on my belt. I already knew what was coming. When I went inside with Strawberry, the door closed so suddenly that we jumped in surprise.

"So you found me. I don't know how you managed that, but it doesn't matter anyway. You will not leave this house alive."

Then I heard a sound like a pokeball opening, and what followed was a loud cry behind me. I turned back to see a man in a ninja outfit send a spiritomb against me. Immediately Strawberry jumped between us, her cheeks sparking. She was different in battle. Her happy self changed into her serious and more wild self always ready to kick someone's ass. This was going to be a long fight for sure.

One hour passed until I could finally defeat our attacker with my starter Pokémon, Dauphine - who now puffed out her chest in pride, before I asked her to stop the ninja, who tried to escape through the window. Dauphine kicked him down on the floor, then put her left wing to his neck while leaning on him to keep him still. I went there and knelt down. He was frightened and I could see in his eyes he would help us.

"Where is my camera?" I asked.

"I gave it to that old scientist who also gave the order to kill you. I don't know where he is now. Now let go of me!" He tried to stand up but Dauphine kept him on the ground, still looking down at him with a cold expression.

"What is his name?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now let me go." I stood up before picking up my mobile to call the police. When they arrived, I gave him to them then left the place with Dauphine.

"So this scientist sent a hit man to steal the camera, so that I couldn't stop him. But he really doesn't know who he's dealing with. Am I right?" I asked Dauphine, who nodded in agreement while grinning proudly.

After the pokemon center, with Strawberry on my head again, we set out to find that man. We didn't know where to start, but I was sure we would get back the camera no matter what. I wondered what Mesprit was doing now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Azurite bared his teeth in frustration, struggling to keep ahold of the snover. I could sense the snovers fear; he had no idea why he was beginning to walk forwards, and was clearly terrified. I knew that it was struggling quite hard to retake control of its body, so I was impressed by how Azurite hadn't failed yet. He had more control over his powers than I gave him credit for.

"Aagh, I can't keep holding him!" Azurite cried from beside me, and I sighed. Maybe he wasn't quite that good yet after all. The snover began visibly struggling, what had previously been a reasonably smooth walk was now wrought with stumbles and trembling. I leaned closer to Azurite to whisper to him, "keep your eyes on him, don't look away."

"A-ah!" he gasped, not expecting me to speak. "O-okay, I'll try," he flushed in embarrassment and refocused his attention on the snover. It wasn't easy, but he managed to wrestle some control back, and the snover's movements became smoother again.

"Good, now I want you to hold him still." I placed a hand on Azurites shoulder to wake him from his hyper focused state. He blinked and flushed, smiling distractedly.

"I'm doing good?" He asked cautiously, smiling at me. In doing so he lost some control of the snover.

"Hey, focus!" I barked but it wasn't fast enough. The snover cried out briefly for help, and managed to snap out of Azurites control. He turned tail and began running away. "Stop him!" I called, and Azurite flew off after him.

"Maybe we should find a different snover," Sage suggested shyly. I shook my head, since now that this snover was frightened, he would be a good test of Azurites strength. He had managed to regain control of the ice-type once already, and if he could do it again, then Sage could have her turn.

"Gotcha!" Azurite cheered, and while he was a good few feet away from the backturned snover, the pokemon had frozen in place, though still strugging as if Azurite had physically grabbed him around the middle.

"Okay, now make him turn around and stand still," I said instructionally. Azurite nodded, his eyes scrunching up as he tried to focus. It took him a moment, but eventually the snover turned and faced us, seeing the three of us properly for the first time. His eyes widened as if he wasn't even sure what he was looking at- I wouldn't be surprised, very few pokemon knew what we looked like. Still, he no longer visibly fougth against Azurites hold, and simply stared at us with wide, confused eyes.

"Alright, that was good Azurite." He beamed happily upon receiving praise, but did not look away in fear of losing his grip. "Now that we got him here- Sage?" I turned to her, and my sudden address made her jump. "It's your turn." I concluded.

Sage nodded hesitantly, "right... What memory should I take? I don't anything about him.."

I hummed, 'you can search through his mind and find something suitable. While with Slowpoke you had some idea of something he knew beforehand, for this one you must read his memories."

Sage gaped at me, "What? I can do that?" I nodded, "Only if you focus. But I.. believe you can do it." I smiled softly. The shock on Sage's face fell to be replaced with a smile of her own. "Thank you... I'll try."

She flew forward, hovering only a couple inches away from the confused pokemon. She hummed, frowning with concentration. I watched closely, making sure that Azurite stayed where he was. As long as Sage's back was to us, there was no way she could mess with our memories. Since she had had some practice by now, I could only hope that was all the precaution we'd need.

"Interesting... according to his memories, there's a temple nearby... one that houses a titan or some sort..." Sage hummed curiously, "I wonder what the titan is..."

I hummed curiously, but before I could say anything, there came a flash of light from Sage. I gasped in surprise and blinked, and- unfortunately- so did Azurite. Following the flash, the snover was sitting dizzily in the snow, no longer under Azurite's control.

"Did I do it?" Sage asked innocently, unaware of what had happened. She hovered down to the fallen snover and tilted her head at him. "Can you tell me about the temple? The one in Snowpoint City?" She asked him curiously.

The snover shook his head "n-no... I don't know what you're talking about..." he was still a bit dazed, so I could tell that he was being honest. "There's no temple..."

"I did it..." Sage turned and smiled at Azurite and I. While she was less excited than before, she was clearly just as relieved that she had control over her powers. She turned back to the snover, "okay... now to give it back..." She hummed thoughtfully, and then there was another flash of light.

Following the flash, the snover seemed even more dizzy than before. "Ugh.. what happened.." I heard him mumble.

Sage asked him again about the temple, and when he answered that 'everyone knows of that place- and to stay away,' Sage sang excitedly and did a happy little spin in the air, "It worked, it really worked, haha!"

"Does this mean we're done, Mesprit?" Azurite asked curiously from my side, smiling as he saw Sage dance around in the air.

I sighed, "yes, I suppose... You both did well."

Sage flew up to me and took my hands, an excited smile on her face. "Can we go to the temple, Mesprit?" She asked, "I want to learn about it! The snovers memory made it look so cool..." She hummed thoughtfully and pulled away from me, covering her mouth with both her hands as she pondered the possibilities.

I rolled my eyes tiredly. "You'll probably get yourselves hurt without me..."

"That's a 'yes' enough for me!" Azurite cheered, linking an arm with mine, "lead us there, Sage!" He announced, pointing off into the distance in front of us with his free arm. I wriggled free from his grasp with a grumpy sigh.

Sage giggled softly, pointing in the opposite direction. "Actually, it's that way..."

"...Oh."

"Remember, we must not be seen." I said as we arrived before the large stone temple.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Azurite said with a pout, but he brushed it off to grin excitedly up at the old, frozen structure. We quickly slipped inside and it was just the same as the last time I had seen it, which must've been decades ago at the least. Very few humans were permitted in here and those few were alwasy dedicated to preserving this place. Ice coated everything and there was much rubble from the old building's slow decay.

"This place is amazing," Sage breathed in awe, peering around at everything. She peered down a hole in the ground to discover that there was a lower floor. "This place is even bigger than I thought..." she smiled gently.

Azurite flew up to her and slipped into the hole, poking his head out to smirk at her, "c'mon Sage! Let's explore!" In response she shyly looked to me for permission. I sighed and nodded, making her smile and turn to Azurite, "Okay!"

It always hurt to see them interacting like siblings, but.. it hurt a little less now. I wasn't sure why- perhaps it was that Sage hadn't fully ignored my presence, that she almost wanted to.. include me. I hovered over to the hole they had disappeared into and saw that it was very dark inside. I wondered if they could see, and if I would have to supervise them.

Suddenly a face was right in front of mine. "Mesprit?"

"AAH!"

"Huh?" Azurite blinked up at me, confused as to why I had been so startled. "Are you coming too Mesprit?" He asked curiously, his wide eyes innocent and unaccusatory. I blinked back at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah.. I'm coming.." I said. He reached out and took my hand, makign me frown. But I didn't pull away as he lead me into the darkness of the temple basement.

It was hard to see anything in the darkness, but Sage darted around everywhere with a unique kind of grace, since she didn't use her eyes to see. She wasn't energetic, exactly, but she was intensly curious. Uxie was rarely excited enough to move at such speeds, so while the need to learn was similar, Sage was.. different. I kind of appreciated that.

"Woah, what's that? Is it a pokemon?" Sage suddenly called to me and Azurite, hovering in front of a large figure. It towered high above us, and I knew immediately what it was.

"That's correct, Sage. It is the legendary titan; Regigigas. He is currently in a deep slumber, so there if no fear of waking him." I said softly, peering up at him in awe. He was so much larger than me... It was a relief to know he couldn't wake up at the moment.

"He's asleep, like we're supposed to be, right?" Azurite let go of me to fly all the way up to peer in the legendaries odd face. "He can't even tell we're here..."

"Sleeping for long periods of time is normal for those of us with such incredible powers," I said casually, floating backwards a little to keep an eye on the both of them as they closely inspected Regigigas. I was almost amused by how they seemed to have no concept of personal space. I considered telling them to give him some space, but it was much more fun to watch them fumble.

"Uuhnn.." A voice suddenly murmurred from behind me. I jumped in shock and whirled around, I thought we had been alone!

A big round eye stared back at me from the darkness, and then five more appeared from behind it. They were.. Unown. Two S's, two R's a Y and an O. What were they doing here of all places?

"Uhn!" One of them chirped at me, and I found it quite unfortunate that these creatures were unable to speak properly. "What is it?" I asked.

Three of the unown stumbled forward and arranged themselves into a word. It was hard to see in the darkness, but it appeared to be an S, and O, and another S. SOS... they were asking for help!

"So you don't want to be here.. are you lost?" I asked, crossing my arms. They all nodded hastily. "Do you... need to get back to your dimension?" The six unown all broke out of their structure and danced around me randomly, chirping excitedly upon finding someone who knew what their problem was. I hummed and closed my eyes thoughtfully. How to help them...

"What's this?" Sage suddenly spoke up from behind me, peering curiously at the unown as they circled around me. I turned to her and found Azurite still playing with the foliage growing on Regigigas' shoulders. I called to him and with a tired sigh, like a child being bossed around by their parent, he came down to see what this was about.

"What are those things?" He asked with a confused frown.

"These are a pokemon called Unown. Using their power, Arceus was able to create everything in this world, and most specifically; the two of you." I said gesturing out to one of the unown, an R, and it landed in my hand for them to see. The two crowded around to see.

Azurite blinked his wide eyes at it. "It doesnt look very impressive to me," he mused. The little unown squawked at him in offense.

"It's true that they aren't all that powerful on their own," I said, petting the little unown on its head, "but together they can create many incredible things."

"so what are they doing here?" Sage asked with a tilt of her head, "is this where they live?"

I shook my head and the unown all chirped in displeasure. "No, they're lost. They can't control their powers well on their own so they need an outsider to guide them."

"Like Arceus," Sage supplied. I nodded. "Yes, and without someone like that, they can get stranded..."

"Could I do it?" Azurite jumped in excitedly, "I could send them home, right? I'd be like... their hero!" He grinned widely and did a little flip in the air. I snorted and shook my head, waving my hand so the unown could lift up and join its friends in circling me. "No, you have no idea where their dimension is, or how to control them." Azurite huffed and crossed his arms with a pout. If he wasn't so childish about it, I may have felt bad about turning him down.

"But you know, don't you?" Sage asked with a small smile. I turned to her and smiled hesitantly in return, "I do."

I shut my eyes and focused on the presence of the unown around me. We were all psychic types, so I could sense them quite clearly, and they could sense me. I slowly felt my energy link with theirs, and for a moment I could feel them empower me. My energy grew and I could sense it... the rift in the dimensions...

A portal suddenly opene from behind me, and I could only tell by the light cast on Azurite and Sages faces when I opened my eyes. The unown squealed and cuddled up to me for a moment, and in that moment Azurite excitedly jumped at us. Whether it was for a congratulatory hug or something else entirely, I wouldn't know... because upon bumping into me, the unown weren't the only ones to go through the portal.

As Azurite and I fell into the portal, I could see Sage gasping and reaching out for us. But the portal closed too quickly, and as I looked around, I found Azurite was gone. My mind began to fuzz, my consciousness slipping... the last thing I saw before fainting was the six little unown I had saved, spelling out a short and simple "SORRY."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I opened my eyes to a sudden light and looked around. I was surprised to see that I was not in the temple anymore, but somewhere else on the mountain. I could see the pretty sunset coloring the sky from yellow to red. It was really beautiful.

"Isn't it amazing how the sun colors the sky so beautifully, as it rises and sets on the horizon?" asked someone, giving a happy laugh.

This familiar voice pulled me out of my trance and I turned around. "Mesprit? Are you here?" But instead of her, I saw two other creatures in front of me. They looked like me and Sage, but... wait, how was this possible?!

I cried out in shock then waved my hands fast to get their attention. "Um, hello? What's going on?"

"Indeed Mesprit, the Earth's atmosphere helps the sun's light to make this pretty sight. Without it, we could see only space with all the stars' lights, which come from far away," that Uxie said with a pensive nod. His voice was soft and calm just like Sage's but...he didn't look nervous at all... or uncertain like Sage used to be in some moments...

I sensed from him that he was highly skilled, which gave me a feeling of respect for him.

"It would be sooooo boring to see that every time. No wonder slowpoke likes to stare into the sun so long... I wonder what it sees in it."

I heard Mesprit's happy voice again but she was nowhere to be seen. She sounded different somehow, in a way I hadn't expected from her. I thought she was a bossy person, who didn't know how to have fun and other stuff.

"Who knows? With how empty its head is, probably nothing." Uxie said with a sarcasm that caused a burst of loud laughter from Mesprit, and from me too.

This was good!

"Hey don't say that! It just needs motivation and support. Therefore, it was a good idea from me to add that instinct to shellder, to grasp its tail and help it. No one is helpless you know." I heard a new voice from that Azelf who was now looking at Uxie and… maybe at Mesprit with a serious expression.

It was weird that they both looked at me, but not actually at me...and if Mesprit was with them then...

I sat in shock to realize, who I was seeing just now. Her brothers.

These were the real Uxie and Azelf!

I looked at them again with awareness, respect, and sadness. So this was what they looked like. I was sure they were amazing brothers to her... But, why were they here? They were dead right?

"Hey, we will always be together, right?" Mesprit asked.

I saw both of them think about it for a second before Azelf looked up, and with a big smile answered confidently. "Of course! Why would it be different?"

Uxie, however, remained in silence. I could sense he was uncertain and didn't want to give an indefinite answer. So he just didn't say anything. If Sage had been here, she would have said 'wise choice'. I hoped one day, Sage and I would be as good as them. In a different way.

I went forwards and cried out loudly, much louder to get their attention. It took a few minutes until they suddenly heard but when they did...

Everything stopped moving, and they became grey, quiet, and empty. Then I realized it wasn't real after all - but what was, then?

Suddenly a dark chain thing went through the image, breaking it into pieces and grabbing me so tightly that I couldn't breathe. I tried to get out from it but it didn't let me...instead, it pulled me into that darkness that appeared after the broken image, and threw me on the ground hard before disappearing.

I slowly got up holding my head from the pain, my heart beating faster as I tried breathing. When I felt a little better, I looked around. I found myself in a dark room that looked like what Coal and Damphine had described. I wasn't Mesprit, but I could feel simply from the air the helplessness, sadness, and creepy atmosphere everywhere when suddenly loud suffering cries followed.

I shivered and tried to spot an exit to get away from here as quickly as possible, but nothing was there, only a big hole in the middle where the screams were coming from. I took a deep breath and approached it and looked inside, trying to ignore the suddenly much louder screams. And what I saw I couldn't form into words.

I saw the three machines Coal had talked about, Mesprit and her brothers inside and screaming while the machine took their power from their three gems, creating a long red chain thing in the middle.

Seeing this, I wasn't afraid anymore. Instead, I jumped down to try help them, no matter how terrible the atmosphere was. But when I landed on the ground, Uxie and Azelf with their machines were gone, and the screaming stopped too. Only Mesprit was there, wrapped tightly within those dark foul chains, seemingly asleep with her tails curled round in front of her, making an X shape.

"Mesprit!" I cried, and flew to her quickly while I used swift to break the chains. The chains, however, grew back and then a strong wave blocked my next move, while throwing me away from her, hitting the wall roughly.

I shook my head, and tried again to approach her, but again that wave came fast, and knocked me against the wall as hard as before. It took some time until I realized, she was the one creating these waves, and everything I had seen came from her memory, feelings, and the trauma which was like the chain binding her so tightly blocking the way to freedom. This made sense along with her behavior towards us. She still couldn't handle the loss, and still felt anger towards us, thinking we were just copies. She wanted to push me, Sage and the world away, and close herself off even deeper until...

I couldn't let this happen.

I quickly rushed to her again, trying to get through the strong waves. "Mesprit, listen! You can't let the pain infect you. I know we are not them but you are not alone okay? We love you, Dawn loves you, and her team as well. You never were alone even if you feel that way."

I tried to hold my ground against the waves while I spoke, but suddenly I started to feel them become weaker, and I could go forward much more easily now.

When I finally arrived at her, I grabbed the chains and tried to break them, but it was still no good. I looked at her and spoke again, trying to control my emotions and not cry at this whole situation and seeing her like this...

"Please Mesprit, let me in. I want to help you. I know I can't be like your brother, nor Sage but, we are trying our best to be great guardians like you and your brothers were, in our own way. I am sorry I was a jerk when we met. I learned from my mistakes and I am trying to be less annoying okay? Just please let me in! I want to help you, let me in!" I begged her while I shook the chains, using psychic to try and damage them but still nothing...

I kneeled down and looked up at her while still gripping the chains. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. This terrible atmosphere and my own ineffectiveness made me even more frustrated, but I didn't give up. I never gave up!

"We are going home now together, okay? You need not face this alone! We are with you. Don't give up Mesprit! Never give up no matter what!" I declared and ripped off the chains into pieces until I arrived at her, and hugged her tightly.

The chains didn't grow back, they were gone, as was everything with them, and what I could see now was a colorful empty void, filled with lot of unown everywhere, who were watching us all along. They gave out that weird noise, and jumped up and down happily. Some of them looked like they had cried, or were still crying.

"A..Azurite?"

A soft voice turned me back to Mesprit, who looked at me with grateful tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." And she hugged me back and started crying. I petted her back to calm her, while the unown circling around us, happily.

"You did this right?" I asked them. And they nodded back. "I don't know how you did that, but thank you." I said while still petting her back as she cried and cried without stopping.

Suddenly, a gap opened in space out of nowhere, and I could see Sage, and a human with her who wore a long black dress, and had long blonde hair. I felt the unown gently pushing us into the gap until we were on the other side. They again cried happily before the gap closed.

"Azurite, Mesprit!" Sage hugged us tightly and I returned the gesture.

"I was so worried. But this kind human Cynthia found me, and helped me to connect with the unown here, and bring you two back!" I looked at the woman, who smiled at us and waved.

I waved back while I felt Mesprit leave the hug and look at us now with a smile.

From that smile I knew that everything was going to be fine.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I felt at a loss of what to do... how was I supposed to get that security camera back now? For a moment I considered giving up, that perhaps this was going to all not be worth it. But then Strawberry climbed off my head onto my shoulder and chirped at me encouragingly. She always helped to keep me positive when things got tough.. I scratched her chin and she smiled happily, jumping back onto my head as I started walking, hoping to figure out where to go next.

My stomach growled, and I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I looked around and found myself in a district of Hearthome city far from where I had started. Hopefully there was someplace around here I could get something to eat. I came upon a little cafe, it looked quiet and safe enough for me to try and wind down a little, after the excitement of chasing and fighting that ninja.

I entered the cafe with a small jingle from the door, and ordered myself some coffee and a sandwich. Strawberry whined from atop my head and I amended my order to include a sweet poffin for her to eat as well.

As I was carrying my small lunch around the cafe, looking for a table, I blinked in surprise to see the last person I expected to find in a cute little cafe like this- Looker. Okay, well, perhaps it wasn't quite so weird. Looker was drinking some coffee as he wrote something that looked quite important. I was sure it had something to do with the case concerning Team Galactic, so I hurred over to his table.

"Looker! Hey!" I called to him as I stood over him. Strawberry squeaked from my head. Looker jumped and blinked up at me in surprise for a moment, before cracking a small smile.

"Ah, Dawn! It's only you!" He dropped his pen and opened his arms wide, welcoming, "Why dont you sit? Yes- sit, sit!" He gestured to the seat across from him and I graciously took it. "Thank you.." I sighed, letting Strawberry jump off of my head onto my lap so she could eat her poffin. I pet her head absently.

"Now, what are you doing here in such a place, Dawn? Are you not still doing your little independant investigation?" Looker asked me curiously, taking a sip from his coffee. He looked a bit tired, was probably working quite hard on this mission. I took a small nibble from my sandwich. "I am... but it seems what I was looking for is a lot more serious than I thought..."

Looker frowned in concentration and gave me his full attention as I described the situation to him. How I had found a hidden security camera in the lab, and when making my way to Bebe so she could fix it, someone had attacked me and stolen the camera; some Galactic scientist had hired him. Looker nodded seriously, "the main scientist that's still at large is a man named Charon- it is likely he is the one who is thwarting your investigation."

"You think so?" I asked, leaning over the table a little. I had met Charon before. He was a very nasty man. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Looker gave me a knowing look. He knew I was planning on going after him. "I see this is an important job for you. Well, you were great help in taking down Team Galactic, we'd be happy to get your help here too." He pushed one of his papers over to me, a map. The Survival area of the Battle Zone was highlighted. "We have intelligence he is going to be somewhere in this area. I was going to be making my way there soon."

"Can I come with you?" I asked hopefully, "I need to get that camera!"

Looker grinned, "It must have very important footage for the both of you to want it so badly! I'm shocked we managed to miss something so vital..." he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "nevertheless! It will be an honour to work together with such a powerful trainer again!"

I was so glad for this lucky break, and for the rest of lunch Looker and I discussed what we knew about Team Galactic and Charon alike. Looker was surprised to know I had met the evil scientist, and had insisted on a description of his appearance. By the time we had left the cafe and began making our way to Snowpoint City I was already exhausted with his eccentics. I supposed it was good he was so passionate about his job at least. And it was nice that Strawberry and his Croagunk seemed to get along, dancing around our feet together whenever the two of us would pause for a moment.

I had never been to the Battle Zone yet, so when we arrived at the ferry, I was told I wasn't allowed. Thankfully, Looker vouched for me, saying that as an assistant of the international police, I was allowed anywhere he was. The ferry ride was long and cold, but Strawberry snuggled into my arms and kept me warm. I hid my face in her warm fur until the air started to become warm again.

"Here we are!" Looker announced with grandeur, his arms raised wide. I grinned tiredly. The Fight Area was warm and surprisingly tropical. I had never thought such a place could exist in Sinnoh. "Now, we must make our way to the Survival Area!" He pointed dramatically in a random direction.

He continued to ramble on about the mission, but my attention was suddenly diverted. Something cold seemed to settle over me, as if I was still in Snowpoint. There was a strange figure shifting a few feet from me, almost invisible, but it was definitely real and not a trick of the light. It was small and somewhat familiar... then it faded into clearer view, and I could see that it was grey, and blue, and had striking golden eyes. Said eyes were wide open and lifeless, staring back at me intently. It was... Azelf?

The strange spirit suddenly turned and began moving away. "W-wait!" I yelped, and chased after it. Strawberry almost fell off my head in my haste. Looker paused in his ramblings at my sudden flight, and he quickly followed after me. "Dawn! Where must you be off to?!"

Just like with the Uxie I had seen, I was sure Azelf would guide me to something that could help. I needed to understand what it was they wanted from me... did they want me to find that camera too?

Looker and I were lead further into town, until the apparition suddenly came to a stop, then pointed towards Flint of the elite four, and a younger boy who was speaking with him. The moment I looked over to the duo, Azelf fazed away with a soft, hazy glow. I blinked. He wanted me to talk to Flint?

"Now what's all this about, Dawn?" Looker eyed me with a frown. I raised a curious eyebrow, "Did you not see it?"

"See what?" Looker peered around the area intensely, like this was some sort of crime scene.

"Nothing.." I frowned, wondering whether only I could see them... "I think Flint could be of some help?" I told him instead.

"Of course! the elite four is always up to speed on such important events!" Looker rushed off ahead of me and interrupted Flint and the younger boy, standing up tall and showing them his badge. I slowly came up behind him, and Strawberry chirped at the two happily.

"Oh! It's you!" Flint exclaimed happily, smiling at me and reaching up to pet Strawberry's head. "I was wondering when you were gonig to come challenge us at the elite four! We've been waiting for you!" Strawberry hummed happily and climed onto Flints arms, ran around his shoulders, and then hopped right back onto my head. I laughed awkwardly and pressed her down a little to keep her steady.

"I was, but I've been a little.. preoccupied.." I mumbled in embarrassment. Looker nodded seriously, "Speaking of, is there anything you two can tell us about odd goings-on around here?"

The younger boy- who turned out to be Flints younger brother- frowned. "I live in the survival area, and I go up to Stark Mountain on occasion to train. I heard some.. worrying talk, to say the least." He said worriedly.

"Buck was just telling me about it, actually," Flint said, crossing his arms casually, "what's this about?"

"It's Team Galactic. One of their top scientists is yet to be arrested." Looker nodded at me, "and he has stolen an important item from Dawn."

"Then I'll lead you to the place I heard the strange stuff was happening," Buck said suddenly, his eyes set determinedly. "I know my way around here really well, and I'd hate for those Galactic guys to screw everything up."

"Your assistance will be greatly appreicated!" Looker grinned widely. I smiled at Buck shyly and Strawberry squeaked at him happily. So Azelf must've thought Buck had some seriously useful information for us... it seemed fate was on my side. It was only a matter of time before we got that camera back. Mesprit... I promise I'll figure this out.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's an honor to meet all of you." Cynthia said happily as she looked at us. I could sense this was a moment she'd hoped would happen in her lifetime. Well, she'd gotten it, hadn't she?

"So tell me Sage, how did you meet exactly?" Azurite asked curiously.

"After you two fell into that portal, I started panicking over what to do and flew out of the temple hoping I could find answers. And then I bumped into Cynthia." Sage smiled at her.

"When I saw her, I thought it was a trick because I'd heard the news about your brothers." Cynthia looked at me sadly.

I gave back a weak smile in appreciation for her sympathy. I had expected that soon everyone would know about it. I wondered how they would react to the appearance of Sage and Azurite. Humans did not always welcome things they couldn't explain.

"Then she told me that she and Azurite are newly made by Arceus to help keep the balance with you, which makes sense since for that we need all of you.

And then she told me what happened in the temple. I quickly realized where we needed to be so we came here into the ruins. She didn't know how she could contact the unown, so I tried to help her with my knowledge and, it seems we came upon a solution." She smiled again.

"Awesome." Azurite clapped then grabbed Sage's hands excitedly. "You can't imagine what I've seen in that dimension. It started with..."

He wanted to say more, but I stopped him with my right hand, then I went forward and paused in front of the entrance. "I want to show you something. I think it would be better, if you could tell it when we get there instead."

Both nodded and started to follow me but when we left the ruins, Sage turned back and asked the woman, with telepathy of course,

"Would you like to come with us?"

Cynthia was surprised at first, then she nodded. "I would like to. Thank you."

As I led the way, I looked back at Sage and Cynthia who hadn't stopped talking with each other since we left the ruins. I sensed from Sage that she already like her. It was really cute. I remembered Dawn telling me that Cynthia was a very kind person who really liked studying myths, and knew a lot of things that had helped Dawn make sense of some difficult situations. She was also a strong trainer with close bonds with her pokemon. I was happy Sage had found one such human with whom she could have fun like me and Dawn.

"Wow it's a lake! I thought there were only three lakes in Sinnoh."

I glanced over to see Azurite had stopped and was looking around. Sendoff Spring was really pretty and I'd really enjoyed coming here sometimes with my brothers...

I flew next to him and pointed as I spoke.

"Nope. There are four lakes. This one's called Sendoff Spring. A really pretty lake with flower fields hidden to the east of Route 214. Near to it there is Turnback Cave, where the barrier between our world and the distortion world is weak."

"Awesome..." He grinned excitedly and moved forward to explore the area. But when he wanted to go inside the cave, I stopped him in time.

"Don't go there okay? Trust me, that world isn't as cool as this." He hesitated but nodded and followed me back to the lake where Sage and Cynthia were sitting and still talking. I wondered what they were talking about… When we sat down too, I told Azurite to tell them what had happened. And he did, leaving everyone in shock and almost in tears.

Even I was in shock as well. Man, the unown sure knew how to portray emotions didn't they?

"Mesprit... can you tell me what your brothers were like?" Sage asked, curious but careful to not hurt my feelings.

I looked down for a moment before I sighed. Thinking about them made me cry... but, I felt they needed to know.

"Well, I don't know where I should start..." I laughed weakly then started thinking. I felt Azurite put his right hand on mine then smiled gently. I knew he wanted to support me, but he looked so much like Azelf now, that I needed to look away and watch the lake instead.

"They were...really amazing. Uxie was very relaxed and shy, but also brave when needed. Also, he meditated a lot and... he had this inner peace that made him really gentle and helpful. He always liked analyzing everything to gather more information and, he always listened to others before he spoke. But when he spoke, he said the right thing. He was the kind of person from whom you could seek advice when you needed it and... being with him was always peaceful and fun. "

"And he had a good sense of humor for sure. I mean, that slowpoke one was good." Azurite laughed as he remembered that joke. I smiled. Yeah he had.

"Wow I imagine he knew everything right?" Sage asked excitedly.

"Well not in vain was he the knowledge pokemon. The legends say, when all three were born, then those three things - emotions, intelligence, and willpower - were born also." Cynthia nodded. She was really happy to know something more of us.

"I want to be like him," Sage said but I shook my head.

"Please don't. You and he are different unique beings. You can go on in his footsteps, but don't lose your identity as your own pokemon," I requested gently. She nodded.

"Of course I won't. That is what I meant. Following his footsteps in my own way sounds fun, even if I am far away from his level."

"You have a lot of time for that Sage." Cynthia smiled and she smiled back.

Suddenly someone started jostling my right arm.

"And what about Azelf? He looked really positive in your memory," Azurite asked and I nodded.

"Yes, he was really encouraging and brave. He saw challenges in everything, and didn't give up until the end. He was also really stubborn, and very set in his ways, very determined.

He cared about what others wanted, what they wanted to achieve. You could count on him every time you fell down. He was also ready to fight anytime, and very protective too."

I felt my eyes became wet again. "I… I miss them so much. They were the best. I still don't understand why they died. They stood more of a chance than me."

Both Sage and Azurite hugged me and I didn't pull away. I knew I needed this. I hugged them back really tightly while Cynthia just stared down quietly.

"Dawn is trying to find the answers still. I am sure she will show up any time. We just need to wait." Azurite said and I nodded. Now he didn't talk in telepathy because he wanted to tell this only to me and Sage, who nodded also.

I let them go and looked up. I saw the full moon's light shining down as, making our surroundings really pretty.

"Hey want to explore the area? Don't worry, I will not go into the cave." Azurite said in a dramatic way that made me laugh.

"Sure. But be careful." He nodded then quickly started flying around the lake, looking for something exciting. Sage wanted to go too, but I stopped her.

"Wait please... Here is something for you."

She looked at me with a puzzled expression but when I put a flower wreath on her, she was surprised.

"I think the flowers look prettier on you than on me." I said gently.

She blushed and looked down. "I... thanks?"

Suddenly something poked my back and I turned around.

"Can you make one for me too?" Azurite asked. He was so close to me that I had to remind myself to teach them how to respect space before someone kicked them.

I pushed him away from me before I said mischievously "Do it for yourself."

He made an annoyed face, then jumped on me.

Both of us fell on the ground and he started tickling me for a few seconds before he realized what he'd just done, and quickly moved away and apologized.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to... I just..." But I lifted up my hands to show him I understood. "It's fine. I won't say it wasn't nice, but still... it's not time yet."

He calmed down to know he hadn't hurt me. But he also smiled, pleased that he did something to make me a little happier.

"Well, I think I'd better go home now." Cynthia said and stood up.

Sage went to her and asked, "Can I see you again? You can always find me at Lake Acuity to talk... if you want to," she asked hopefully.

Cynthia looked surprised. I saw on her face she hadn't expected this but she smiled. "Of course. I will visit you when I can."

Sage was really happy and nodded. "Then I'll see you again."

"Yes, see you." And with that, she turned and walked away.

Azurite went next to Sage and said with a grin, "I see you got a human friend like Mesprit."

"I know. I don't know how... it just happened." Sage grinned back with a shrug.

Azurite wanted to say something back when suddenly cold water spilled on them from above, making them jump and cry in surprise. They looked up and saw me standing with two big leaves in my hands with a mischievous look.

"Oops. Sorry." I laughed then flew away when Azurite started to chase me.

Sage watched them happily then took off the flower wreath from her head, and looked it while starting to rethink her analysis of Mesprit.

_*Judging by the evidence, she is slowly showing us her true self, and she has also started to handle her past better too. I wonder what more I can learn about her and her life yet, *_

she thought before she put the wreath back on her head, and watched them having fun, now in the lake.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I woke up the next day to Azurites loud excited voice. He shook my shoulder lightly, calling my name to wake me up. I shifted with a groan and blinked up at him. After the craziness of last night, I tiredly allowed both Sage and Azurite to come back with me to Dawns house, where we slept for the night. I had Dawns bed, while the two of them shared the pile of blankets and plushies that Dawn would let me used when she was home. But tonight she wasn't home, and I wondered what she was doing right now... if she was making any progress on her mission.

Azurite was ecstatic to see me awake. He beamed at me, "Mesprit! You're finally awake!" He let go of my shoulder and did a small hop in the air.

I sat up to find the two of them hovering over the end of the bed. I waved for them to relax, and they sat down across from me. "What're we gonna do today, Mesprit?" Azurite asked curiously, while Sage smiled shyly at me. "We wanna see everything!" He cheered.

I hummed thoughtfully, tapping my chin as I considered what else they needed to learn. They were still insistent on me taking them on a tour of Sinnoh, but I had no idea where to start. If only Uxie were here, he would've been a better teacher... there was so much more that he knew. He knew what was important, and what wasn't...

"Oh!" My eyes widened as a thought occurred to me. Uxie would always love visiting the library in Canalave... We could go there. "Today, I'm going to teach the two of you to read," I nodded resolutely. I sat up straight and put my hands on my hips.

They both tilted their heads in confusion, and turned to look at each other. "What's that?"

As we made our way to Canalave City, I explained what books were, and why being able to read them could be very useful. The humans were very good at organizing information. While I had never had much interest in reading before, Uxie would often tell me about how useful they could be- and how entertaining. I explained to Sage and Azurite the difference between fiction and non-fiction. I was unsurprised to find that Sage seemed to instantly brighten at the idea of nono-fiction, while Azurite groaned and called it boring. But fiction interested the both of them. Azurite was thrilled to see what adventure awaits on the inside of a book...

We arrived at Canalave around noon, with the sun shining brightly above us. As we crossed the docks, Azurite paused and turned to peer at the docks. "What are those?" He asked, pointing towards the large transport ships docked on the pier. I smiled softly.

I grabbed Sages arm so she would stop too. "Those are boats. Humans use them to travel over the ocean." I said, crossing my arms. Azurites eyes went wide in awe. "Really? Cool! Could we sneak on one?" He seemed ready to pounce, so I reached down and gripped onto his tail, "no. We're going to the library today. you dont even know where it'd take you."

He frowned, "awww, man!" he whined and crossed his arms grumpily. Sage smiled at him pleasantly, "maybe there will be a book about boats! Or where these boats are going!"

"I guess," Azurite was still pouting, but I was glad to see that he did still seem curious about reading. I suspected getting him to focus would be difficult if he wasn't interested.

We reached the library and I was quite pleased to find that it was closed. That would mean we wouldn't need to sneak around as much as I anticipated. Azurite didn't catch up on that though. "It's closed! Does that mean we can go look at the boats instead?' He grinned brightly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a small smile. He was such a handful.

I explained that we could just sneak in. He nodded seriously, "oh, okay! Then I'll get us in!" Sage grinned a little at his determination, but then she frowned nervously. The idea of going where she wasn't allowed clearly unnerved her. I patted her shoulder as Azurite went on ahead. "It's important people and pokemon don't see us too much. We wont do any damage or anything, its just for our own safety."

She nodded, "I understand... and I do really want to learn, so.. okay."

We snuck in through one of the open windows near the roof of the building. It was a huge library, with scores of books. So much so that I wasn't quite sure where to look first. 'We need to find the simple books.. but they dont know how to read,' I thought with frustration, 'so they can't exactly help me look...'

"Look at this!" Azurite came up to me holding a small box of what appeared to be CD's with his psychic powers... they were TM's! I blinked in surprise, "where'd you find that?"

He lead me and Sage over to a corner of the library that was lined with filing cabinets. One was open, and was currently empty. "Someone forgot to close it, iI found this box in it. What are these things?" He asked curiously.

"They're called Technical Machines. Or TM's. They can teach you different moves that you wouldn't normally be able to learn." I took the box from him and lowered it down onto a table. I started sorting through them, noting what moves they had. Azurite and Sage both cooed in awe and came up behind me. They were both clearly curious about such items existing. I found myself curious which moves they'd like to learn.

I explained the different moves to them, how some were offensive, some defensive, and how some could be used to trick or mess with the opponent. I was unsurprised to see Azurite drawn towards the most powerful attacking moves. Azelf had always been the most offensive of us, and it seemed Azurite was the same. Unlike my brother, though, Azurite didn't have much strategy in mind at all... He lifted up a Fire Blast TM. "What about this one? I could breathe fire like a dragon-type," he grinned mischievously.

I took it from him and shook my head, "I don't know... maybe something less.. hazardous. You could set something on fire."

"How about this one, then!" Azurite abandoned the TM with surprising ease, and held up a Shadow Ball TM instead. "It's pretty spooky. Pretty cool, you think?" I grinned wryly at that, but nodded. "Sure.. it could come in handy," I mumbled.

He excitedly got about learning it, and I peered over at Sage to see what she had chosen. She was peering thoughtfully down at a small collection of TM's. She was frowning softly. There was Ice Punch, Stealth Rocks, U-Turn and Thunder Wave. She bit her lip, struggling to choose her favourite. I was impressed.

"You can choose two if its really that hard for you," I whispered to her. Sage gasped and lifted her head, her concentration broken. "Really? Okay! Hmmm.." she turned and went back to her deep thinking. I grinned in amusement. She didn't seem much closer to making her decision...

"I think I'll use Ice Punch and Stealth Rocks," Sage finally announced, pushing the other two away, "I wanna focus on my own fights... rather than leaving them to others." She explained, bowing her head slightly and flushing slightly. I knew she would've been happy to explain the entire strategy to me, but was afraid of annoying me. I grabbed the two TMs she discarded and smiled at her.

"That's a good idea," I said simply, "you're new to battling, so its best you try to be involved."

Sage nodded energetically, "that's exactly what I was thinking!"

I hummed, peering over at Azurite, who was now looking through the bookshelfs with mild interest. He grinned, pulling out a bright and colourful childrens book. I flew over to him, asking what he had found. He handed it to me and I flipped through it, with him peering over my shoulder. The book was about Cresselia, a mythical pokemon known to banish darkness. It was over simplified and did not portray the Darkrai antagonist very favourably... but I supposed it would be an easy way to introduce them to reading.

I placed the book down on a table and the two sidled up beside me to peer at it. "Who's that?" Sage asked, pointing at the picture of Cresselia. I explained to them how Cresselia was known to bring good dreams and chase away darkness, using the book as a guide. I'd read the words, pointing at each and explaining how the characters represented the word. Azurite seemed mostly confused. Sage couldn't see, so she would need to learn separately from Azurite.

Still, Azurite was very intruiged by the story, and insisted on learning more about the battles and heroics and evil monsters. Sage wanted to learn more too, but she was more interested in figuring out what actually happened. Childrens stories weren't particularly accurate after all.

I fished out some books about fullmoon island and new moon island, for Sage to practice reading; and grabbed an old fable about a Darkrai that almost killed a young girl, by putting her in a permanent nightmare. Azurite was energetic and excited about reading it and learning the words, but he needed a lot of help to figure it out. I hovered over his shoulder and pointed at the letters, helping him form out the words.

Once he seemed somewhat on the right track, I smiled at him encouragingly. He beamed at me. "I figured it out pretty fast, right Mesprit?" he asked excitedly. I sighed with a small grin and nodded. He puffed out his chest, "I think can do this all on my own now!"

I moved away from him slighty, "if you're so sure, I'll go help Sage now.. just call if you need help."

He nodded fervently, "yup!"

As I came up behind Sage, I realized with shock that she was already trying to practice reading on her own. Two white lights were beaming down from her eyes, onto the open book in her hands. I blinked. From where I stood, I could not see her eyes, but I could see where she was reading. The lights slowly drifted up and down the page.

I had no idea Uxie's eyes could do that. My brother had never even considered opening his eyes with me in the room, to avoid any risk. But Sage probably trusted it was safe...

Still, I couldn't keep my face from showing how shocked I was. I couldn't believe there was something I didn't know about Uxie. Was there anything else he had hesitated to tell, or show me? Was Azelf the same way? I wondered if there was anything like this they didn't know about me... no, I had always been such an open book with them. There was nothing they hadn't known..

"Sage? How you doing over here?" I asked hesitantly, trying to keep the shakiness from my voice. Sage jolted slighly, and I saw the beams of light fade away. Then, Sage turned to face me, her eyes closed again.

"Hey Mesprit, I'm doing pretty good I think! I listened to you teach Azurite, and I think I get it!" She turned back to her book and I came up to hover at her shoulder. I binked, realizing she was reading another copy of the book I had read with Azurite.

"You followed along?" I asked with surprise.

She nodded, "Mhm! I think I can move on to reading the books you gave me," she picked up a book about new moon island and smiled at me. I decided to peer over her shoulder as she read, careful to stay out of her line of sight. It was important she get to ask questions like Azurite did, but to my mild surprise, she had picked it up insanely quickly.

She truly was a Uxie, through and through.

It was a good while later that we finally decided to close up the books and make out way out of the library. As Sage shut her book and held it carefully in her arms, she hummed and turned to me. "Is it true? Do Darkrai really still live on new moon island?" She asked curiously.

"Of course not," Azurite cut in, hugging his book to his chest, "new moon island isn't even real! it's just a story, like in my book!"

"Actually, it is real," I grinned at him, and he gaped at me. I turned to the both of them matter-of-factly, "and last I checked there were Darkrai there..."

Sage grinned excitedly and turned to grin at Azurite, "you know, according to my book... it's not too far from Canalave City, so boats sometimes pass by it..."

Azurite gasped dramatically, "let's ride a boat! Mesprit! Mesprit, can we?" He jumped up to me and grabbed both my hands in his, hopping up and down excitedly. I sighed... if Darkrai truly did still live there I doubted he'd like company. "Pleeeease! We could fight the monster like the heroes in the story!"

I shook my head, "We'll take the boat, but you're not to fight anything."

"What!? But I got Shadow Ball now, I'm strong! I'm ready to fight!" His eyes shimmered with excitement, and I could tell he really wanted to impress me.

"No fighting." I glared at him, "or else we won't go." He frowned sadly and let go of my hands, "okay..."

I almost felt bad for him, if only he wasn't so annoying sometimes.

The boat was one of the last to depart from the docks. I hadn't realized we had spent the whole day in the library, as now the sun was setting over the horizon, the sky a flaming mixure of oranges and reds. I hid with Sage and Azurite in the storage section of the boat, to make sure the humans didn't spot us. The two of them still didn't understand why we had to hide so much.

Azurite peeked his head out frequently, excited at seeing the waves pass by. "Look! There's the island!" He pointed out at the distance. Sure enough, a small, forested island began to grow in the horizon. As we slowly drew nearer, I urged Azurite and Sage to stay close to me. I held their hands and quickly flew us off of the boat, keeping out of sight of any of the passengers. We arrived at the shore safely, and I let go of theit hands.

We'd definitely be teleporting back to Dawns place after this. I wasn't sure how much more of this sneaking around I could take.

The sun had set further now, and darkness was beginning to settle over us. Azurite puffed out his chest confidently, "this is so cool. We're gonna find a real life monster!"

I frowned at his choice of words. Sage seemed displeased too, but more because she seemed a bit.. afraid. She hovered by me nervously. One of my tails grabbed at one of hers for a moment, and she turned to me curiously. I let go and smiled, "We're in no danger here," I murmured. She nodded, "okay.."

I started making my way into the forest, the two of them tailing me closely. It was eerily quiet. Nighttime slowly fell over us, and I could sense that most of Azurites bravado had faded. He and Sage were flying quite close to each other now, fearfully peering around at the trees. The shadows of the trees reach out to them as if they intended to grab us...

The shadows suddenly twisted, and I knew that our presence was known. Sage squeaked, "Mesprit? What's-"

"BOO!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

A huge figure leapt from the shadows, claws outstretched and glowing blue eyes fixed on the three of us. Azurite and Sage both screamed and cowered behind me, but I only grinned. The large, dark figure paused before me, hesitating to strike.

"A monster! It's the monster isn't it Mesprit?" Azurite blinked with wide eyes, peeking out from behind my back.

"Monster? Who're you calling a monster?" The dak figure stood up tall and crossed his arms. I giggled.

"This is Darkrai," I said with a small grin, gesturing to him invitingly.

Darkrai towered over us in size, but I felt no fear in his dark presence. He bowed his head politely. "It seems I have some unexpected visitors..." he said, his voice deep and ominous. Azurite frowned and Sage ducked her head fearfully. "Mesprit... am I not mistaken that these are not your brothers?" Darkrai peered around me at the two of them, "how come I have not met you?" He asked, and they tilted their heads in confusion.

"Mesprit, you know him?" Azurite asked curiously. Sage seemed too uneasy to say anything.

"Yes," I nodded, ushering the two of them forward, with a laugh. "Darkrai, this is Sage and Azurite." The two stared up at him in confusion. Looking over them, he frowned. "...Whatever happened to Azelf and Uxie?"

I hesitantly explained what happened, glossing over the worst of it. He didn't need to know the terrible details. Darkrai nodded sympathetically, gazing back over at the two as they watched him cautiously. "I see..."

"So, you're not a monster?" Azurite pipped up suddenly, "the story book I read said that Darkrai are evil and cruel."

Darkrai sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Indeed some of us are- while much of us are good and simply wish to be left alone- it can be difficult to handle constantly being demonized." At his words, Azurite flinched and Sage frowned thoughtfully. I couldn't help but grin. Darkrai always took such offense to being called evil.

However, my amusement faded as he continued, "...this is something the two of you will be faced with. However over time, things will get easier for you."

"What do you mean?" Sage asked hesitantly, flying up to hover at my side.

"People and pokemon do not like what they do not know- it will be difficult for people and pokemon to accept the two of you at first." Sage frowned and looked away, while Azurite continued to eye him seriously. "You mean they'll treat us.. like they treat you?"

Darkrai nodded and lowered down to the ground. The rest of us joined him, sitting in the cool grass of the forest, lit only by the moonlight. "The loss of pokemon so ancient and adored, it is a painful loss.." Darkrai said softly. I couldn't help but cross my arms and stare at the ground hearing that.

"Many will not be so accepting of their... replacements. They much prefer what is familiar. They will see you as; inadequate to fill their shoes, an afront to their image... but you must remember that it isn't true. This is not what you are," he smiled at them knowingly, and I knew that they both took comfort knowing he had dealt with such hostility too; and yet here he was, confident and controlled.

Azurite crossed his arms and pouted in frustration. "So thats why we always have to sneak around so much..." he growled, "this isn't fair!"

Darkrai sighed. Azurite blinked up at him curiously. "Still.. even when so many are against you, there will always be those who love and accept you, too." Darkrai nodded at the two of them.

Sage smiled shyly up at him, and Azurite turned to peer hopefully at me. I lifted my eyes to blink back at him, a tad confused... until I realized what he was wordlessly asking.

Ever since their creation, I was one of those pokemon Darkrai described- I hated them. But all those things Darkrai had said... he was right. It was cruel and selfish of me to hate them. I was no better than those who persecuted him. It wasn't Sage or Azurites choice to be placed in this role. In the end, they were good pokemon, too. As annoying as I found Azurite sometimes, he wasn't bad- he was just young and foolish. He acted like me... like I used to be.

Neither of them deserved my ire.

I smiled at Azurite gently, and his hopeful grin stretched into a smile of genuine relief.

It wasn't until later, when Azurite and Sage got up to explore the island so more on their own, that Azurite and I realized he had wrapped one of his tails around mine. He flushed and hurried off with Sage, and I couldn't help but laugh softly at his embarrassment. Darkrai noticed, and he smiled at me as the two younger pokemon left.

"You're a bit different from what I remember," Darkrai said softly. I frowned at him questioningly. He shrugged, "you act more like... Uxie now. You're so... mature."

I flushed and looked away, "a lot of things have been changing, not just me.."

"Still, I never forsaw you of all pokemon acting responsible," he chuckled, but then his smile faded. He suddenly seemed a bit solemn. We sat together for a moment just listening to the Sage and Azurite call each other in the distance. "Your brothers would be proud of you," Darkrai said.

I instantly felt tears sting at my eyes, and I couldn't bother to wipe them away. "You really think so?"

"I do," he sighed, and I wondered why I had never sought my other cousins out before. I hadn't realized... how much I needed someone who knew them too. Who would understand.

I'm happy I agreed to come here.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Before we started our trip, Looker, Buck and I went into a shop to buy some snacks and drinks. Looker said he would pay for us, which was really nice of him.

When we left the shop, Buck had walked ahead and he called back, "Come on guys, this way."

We followed him on the steep road upwards, where tougher and tougher trainers challenged me. Fortunately Looker helped me handle them with his croagunk. Even Buck joined too just because he liked fighting. His claydol was really strong, I could see they were a great team.

It took hours until when we arrived at the edge of the forest. By night, it was really ominous-looking.

Buck turned back to us and grinned. "We are almost there. First, we must go through the forest. But, this isn't the average forest. A lot of powerful pokemon live here: a true challenge for trainers. Not in vain is it called...the Survival Area!"

He said it dramatically and it would have been funny if the forest behind him hadn't been so scary looking. As if it was waiting to eat any visitors that entered...

Looker, seeing this, put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me gently.

"Don't be afraid. We and your pokemon are here to protect you. Let me heal your pokemon okay?"

I nodded and gave him my pokeballs, then gently gave him Strawberry as well, who had been sleeping for five hours already.

After he'd healed all of them with max potions, I hugged Strawberry to help me calm down a little. She was still sleeping in my arms, so she didn't know what kind of adventure she would face soon, as we started our way into the forest.

The trees covered the sky, and blocked the moon's light, casting the whole forest in darkness. Looker seriously took out a flashlight from his backpack, and started looking around the area. I stayed next to him, trying not think about who could be watching us in the dark. Buck on the other hand, was really excited.

"You will see such cool pokemon living here. I usually come here to train my pokemon and they always give me surprises."

I tried to smile back but I couldn't share his confidence, as I felt with certainty we were being watched.

Suddenly something jumped out from the trees and started to run towards us, causing me to freeze on the spot. Buck quickly let out his claydol. Looker let out his croagunk as well, and shook my shoulder to bring me back to life.

I let out Midnight, who swept her claws through the air, demonstrating her readiness to fight.

"Use dark pulse please!" I cried and she gleefully created a dark ball with her hands, and threw it at the pokemon. It cried in pain then used a move I couldn't see well in the darkness.

"Claydol use psychic!" "Croagunk, use poison jab!" cried Buck and Looker in front of me. I saw two shadowy silhouettes attack the opponent together, which then fell on the ground and didn't move.

"Cool! We defeated one. Good job you two!" Buck said with a grin while I sighed in relief that we didn't become food for... whatever that was.

"I think we should hurry before that guy leaves this place." Looker said and I nodded.

We started running through the forest, trying to avoid the pokemon who could slow us. We didn't always succeed, but at least my team became stronger and stronger, which would be useful against the Elite 4 and the champion.

When we finally got out of the forest, a volcanic rocky area lay before us. The lava, like lamps, glowed red and orange light across the area which made it look... cool, honestly. If we ignored the heat that came from it, that is.

"Here we are folks. Do you mind if I join you? I've always wanted to see Heatran since I was a kid, and he is the only pokemon who lives here," he said cheerfully before glancing down in thought. "...And a few rocky pokemon. But, that doesn't matter now. That legendary is what matters!" He cried then started forwards.

Looker and I turned to each other.

"What does this man want with Heatran?" Looker wondered and went deep into thought. I just hoped the camera would be fine when we found it.

For Mesprit's sake.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I woke to Sage's voice calling out to me. I had fallen asleep alone in Dawns room, she hadn't come home yet so I once again elected to steal her bed- but I had not brought Sage and Azurite with me. I was confused for a moment why Sage would be here, but upon blinking my eyes open and looking around, I realized she was actually still at Lake Acuity, and was speaking to me through telepathy.

_"Mesprit! Are you there?" _She asked urgently. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, sititng up from under the blankets.

_"I'm up.. what is it?" _I asked, my voice a tired drawl. Sage was surprisingly awake at this time of day... Uxie always used to sleep in...

_"Cynthia came to visit me at my cave,"_ Sage said, _"she wants to teach me more about the history of Sinnoh, and learn more about how we work. Is it okay if I spend the day with her?"_

I hummed, and leaned back against my pillow. Cynthia was a good human- I knew that as much already. If Sage wanted to spend time with Cynthia, I knew she'd be safe. I sighed and shut my eyes tiredly_. "Of course, I'm sure there's lots of things she could teach you."_ ...and they could be things I wouldn't think to teach her.

Sage thanked me excitedly and then her voice went silent. I smiled wryly to myself at the realization that that meant I'd be stuck with Azurite today. And sure enough, I made my way to my lake, and it was only a few minutes before Azurite showed up. He seemed to have a quiet excitement about him, different from the loud energy he usually had. He smiled at he kindly, "Hi Mesprit! Sage told me she'd be getting to know that human today. So it'll be just us!"

I smiled softly and nodded, "yes... I'm not quite sure what to teach you.."

"You don't have to teach me anything- we could just have fun!" He beamed and did an excited little hop in the air. When I asked him what he thought would be 'fun,' he rubbed his chin and hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm... I wanna try out the new move I learnt yesterday," he said with a sly grin. I felt a similar smirk stretch across my face as well.

"Are you challenging me, Azurite?" I crossed my arms confidently.

His grin widened. "Maybe I am!" he giggled, "you could show me how to fight, oh wise old teacher!"

"Old? Who you calling old?" I countered, raising an amused eyebrow at him.

"You're the one who said you were ancient!"

"That doesn't mean I'm old!"

"Same thing!"

Azurite and I had started butting head, but both of us could tell we were just playing. I pushed back against his head with a smirk. "I'll show you not to mess with me..."

I flew back and sent a Swift attack at him, which he barely managed to dodge. He laughed, "you're right, I must respect my elders!" He stuck his tongue out cheekily. I narrowed my eyes indignantly and attacked with a Swift again. He blocked it with a Shadow Ball.

It had been a long time since I last played like this...

We battled and trained almost all day, I was surprised at his tenacity- he was determined to fight as long as possible, and he didn't tire easily. He was too weak to do any real damage to me, and I needed to go very easy on him to not hurt him.. but it was surprisingly fun. It wasn't so easy that I was bored, he was fast and he learned quite quickly too. By the time the shadow of Mt. Coronet began stretching across the lake, Azurite had learned many new moves, and was quite confident in his abilities.

Still, I wasn't scared to show him how much progress he was yet to make... by kicking his butt whenever he got too cocky.

"Mespriiiiiittt I'm hungryyyyy!" He whined, as we sat on my island outside the cave. I was in the middle of tending to his bruises. He wriggled out of my grasp and sighed, lying back on the ground. He stared up at the sky, watching it change from blue to a soft purple. I sighed and shook my head with a small grin of amusement. He really was so childish.

"Well, there's some berries by my lake. I planted them here because they're my favourite- but don't tell anybody~!" I put my index finger to my lips and shushed him. He sat up and grinned at me, "I won't tell a soul!"

I guided him to the back of the lake, where a large line of Bluk Berry bushes were hidden amongst the trees. He tilted his head curiously as I picked two, and handed one of them to him. "So these are your favourite?" He asked, turning the large blue berry around in his hands. I nodded and bit into mine with a small hum of happiness. He smiled and took a small bite, he blinked, surprised to find how soft it was.

"Oh... it's dry, but kinda sweet too!" He took another bite and finshed it, before grabbing another from the bush. I could tell he was starving, as he chomped them down as quickly as he could manage. I failed to suppress my amusement as I calmly ate my own berries.

"These berries are often used in human cooking called 'poffins,'" I said casually, making Azurite peer up at me. His mouth was so full of food he could barely even respond beyond a small squeak of acknowledgement. "They're supposed to make you more pretty?" I continued, inspecting the one in my hand, "I guess it only applies to the poffins though..."

Azurite paused, and took the moment to swallow all the food in his mouth. We were both silent for a moment, with me inspecting the berry and him frowning curiously at me. Finally I raised my eyes to meet his. He smiled, "or maybe you're already as pretty as you can get!"

I blinked in surprise and blushed a little at how unabashed he was to say such a thing. Then I smiled softly, "thanks..."

With Azurite was finally done stuffing his face, I wondered what to do. The ay wasn't over yet, but I was a bit too taxed to keep sparring with him. I sighed and peered up into the sky, watching as the sun continued to dip closer to the horizon. I frowned in thought... I had never taken Azurite to that view from Mt. Coronet, hadn't I?

When I had brought Sage, I wouldn't have wanted to bring him... but now it didn't seem too bad.

So I brought him, we flew all the way up, and when we finally arrived at the small little outcropping, Azurite looked around in confusion. "I've been here before..."

I blinked, "what? No you haven't..."

"no, no I definitely remember this place! This is where that memory took place, remember? The one I told you about? With the unowns!" Azurite flew up to me and took my hands excitedly. He only gave me a moment to hesitantly nod before he continued. "You were here with your brothers... I was sitting right where you would've been..."

Azurite pulled me by my hands over to the spot I would always sit, and he landed the two of us in the grass. "Right here... Azelf was to my right, and Uxie my left..." he gestured to where they would always used to sit. I felt myself tear up.

"They seemed.. so at ease, like the world was at peace..." He sighed softly. He turned to me as if to say more, but his eyes went wide upon seeing my impassioned reaction. "O-oh! Mesprit- I'm sorry-!"

"It's alright," I waved a hadn at him and wiped my face. It was so hard to hold back my emotions, but I tried my hardest not to cry. "I'm fine, I just- ...I miss them. So much..." My shoulders fell and I hid my face in my hands. I could feel myself trembling as Azurite wrapped an arm around my back. He was uncertain, but determined to help me.

"I understand.. I would miss you a lot too..." he said softly. I nodded into my hands, still refusing to raise my head. He held me a bit closer and I rested my head on his shoulder. He sat his chin on my head. I could feel him wrap his tails around mine once again. "I'm sure they were just as great as you are... I doubt I could ever live up to that."

I lifted my head and wiped my eyes, shaking my head. "Don't compare yourself to us- to them," I ammended, "You can be great... in your own way. You're not Azelf, and that's.. not bad."

He smiled softly, "What was Azelf like...?"

I hummed and placed my hands in my lap. I peered out at the sunset, and for a moment I let myself be calmed by the beautiful, yet familiar view. Azelf and Uxie were gone... yet the world still managed to go on. Before, that thought would've hurt me to think of... to think that the world was unaffected by their loss. But now I was glad... that the world they loved was still able to exist.

"He was very proactive- always jumping into problems head first without thinking. He drove Uxie nuts," I chuckled softly, "and Uxie drove him nuts too. They were both very serious, I was always the one.. to help them loosen up and have a little fun."

"Really? You?" Azurite giggled.

I softly hit him. "I've told you this before. Are you incapable of remembering anything I tell you?"

He laughed again and looked away, embarrassed, "sorry... I'm just messing with you."

I rolled my eyes and continued to tell Azurite about Azelf. He was deeply curious about his predecessor, and I suppose it was fair to be. And yet despite his intruige and excitement, he remained gentle. I was a bit surprised at his restraint... He was getting better at that.

I could tell... he cared very much about how I felt. He didn't want me to be upset anymore. I had to admit... he wasn't quite so annoying anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A delicious scent woke me up and when I opened my eyes, I saw Azurite floating above me with a bowl of small, colorful round things.

"Morning! I was curious about those poffins you mentioned yesterday, so I asked Dawn's mother and she gladly taught me how to make them. I wanted to try cooking them too, but she said it would be for the best if she did it."

I smiled as I imagined Azurite cooking... I was glad Dawn's mother didn't let him do it alone or he might have burned down the whole house. "Here. I made them for you," he smiled and put the bowl on my stomach, then sat down next to me.

I lifted the bowl with my powers so I could sit up, then put it down front of me. I picked up a pink poffin and took a bite, Azurite watching me hopefully to see if I liked it or not, and... surprisingly, it was delicious. I started eating them all until the bowl was empty then I looked at Azurite, who smiled even wider seeing I liked his food.

'I knew you would like them! I made them from your favorite berry."

"It wasn't bad... for a beginner." I grinned and gave the bowl back to him. "Thank you by the way."

He nodded, then flew out of the bedroom with the bowl. I was thinking about what to do today when someone patted my right shoulder.

"Morning Mesprit. How did you sleep?"

I turned with a smile to see Sage again. I was glad to see she wore a new flower wreath, similar to the one I had given her a week ago. She looked so adorable in it.

"I was okay. And you? How did your day go with Cynthia?"

"It was amazing. She is really a lovely wise woman. She doesn't know everything, but what she did tell me yesterday was enough to think about. I also got to know her team. They were really nice," Sage said happily which made me happy too.

"Sage, you are back!" Azurite cried then rushed to give her a big hug. She startled at first at the sudden action but didn't resist, just looked down shyly.

Okay... she was more adorable now.

"And what did you do yesterday?" she asked.

Both Azurite and I looked at each other before Azurite spoke up.

"Mesprit taught me fighting and I learned a lot of new moves! Then she took me to that spot where she used to sit with her brothers. It was even prettier in real life than I saw in her memory."

Sage suddenly grabbed his hands and talked back excitedly.

"I know right? Her brother Uxie had good taste in relaxing places. I admit I went back there sometimes. It helped me focus on that meditation Mesprit tried to teach us back then, and thinking about things was easier there too somehow."

"Wait, you went there too?" Azurite asked and Sage nodded.

Sage's sudden energetic action seemed really unusual to me. I had been used to my brother's calm, collected and serious personality, so Sage was always a surprise.

Of course, both were very shy, calm, friendly and nerdy, but Sage could become so energetic if she learned something new, or if something interested her. She also trusted me enough to let me see things about herself that Uxie never had.

I liked the fact that they were different from my brothers, but shared a few common traits too. It made me wonder how they would end up in the future after many years of experience. I would have to see, for sure.

"Mesprit? Hey are you here?"

I blinked when I realized both looked at me worriedly as Azurite waved his hand in my face. I pushed his hand down and smiled.

"Sorry I was just deep in my thoughts. Anyway, about that meditation stuff, Sage, so you've been practising it for days?"

"Yes. And guess what happened last night after Cynthia left. " She was even more excited than she'd been a few minutes ago.

We both looked at her curiously and asked, "What?"

"I could, I could move my spirit out of my body. It was strange at first, and took me a few minute to realize I'd left the cave without my body. Unfortunately it only lasted a few minutes, but it still was amazing and weird the same time." Azurite stared at her in shock and awe while I went to her and gave her a hug.

"Wow that's wonderful Sage! It seems you've already realized what to do. I wouldn't expect anything else from the embodiment of knowledge. What you should do now is, just keep practising until you arrive the master level."

"I agree with Mesprit. You are cool Sage!" Azurite clapped then hugged her too.

Her face looked like a tamato berry, but avoided our gaze and just smiled shyly. "Thank you, I will."

I let her go and looked at Azurite as I crossed my arms. "You are next Azurite. We will start practising this from now on, before we proceed to another lesson I've already planned out for both of you."

"Really? What is it?" Sage asked.

"First Azurite should learn meditation, and how to leave his body. After that we can talk about the rest."

"Oh, okay. Can I help to Azurite too?"

"Sure. Why not?" I nodded.

"That's awesome! Maybe I'll learn it easily with Sage helping too." Azurite jumped in the air excitedly. "I can't wait to learn this cool thing."

"But if you do, you should be careful with it you know," I told him seriously.

"I know."

The whole day was spent on teaching Azurite how to master this ability.

Sage tried to help him as much as she could. With this, she could practice how to give advice and knowledge to others. It was great to see. Azurite also tried his best, and followed our orders. I liked to see him trying and never giving up, just as I expected from him.

It was already sunset when he finally could leave his body for 15 minutes. He was so happy that he spun us at least five times. It made us dizzy, but also proud of him. It had been hard, but he did it.

"I have to take care of something. Can we meet at Lake Valor again?" Sage asked as we ate our dinner with berries in our laps.

"Sure, but why?" I asked curiously.

"It's a secret." Sage threw at me.

"Aww come on Sage, tell us!" Azurite begged.

Sage suddenly directed her face towards him and he blinked in shock. "Wait.. you don't..." he whispered.

"Wait, wait, what's going on here?" I asked curiously. Sage just smiled at me while Azurite put as many berries into his mouth as he could fit.

"I'll go then," she said and lifted up in the air.

"Okay but be careful. Remember you must..."

"Stay hidden, avoid others. I know." She smiled back then flew away.

I turned back to Azurite who still didn't speak once she left.

"Do only I see that Sage is different than usual?" I asked. She was usually shy and all, so this attitude was new to me.

"I think she is just more confident." He shrugged. "She's learned a lot since we were born and... I have a feeling she's done other things too we don't know about."

"Oh" I stared at him. "That's nice. I am curious what she's been up to. I will ask her later for sure. But still... this attitude..."

"Are you afraid that she will take the leader role from you one day? " Azurite grinned.

I laughed. "Me? Afraid of her? Are you kidding? She is a baby compared to me. My brother was different since he knew more than Azelf and I. But now, I am the most experienced one." I put my head on my hands and grinned confidently. "I never imagined this day would come, that finally I am not the kid in the trio."

Azurite grinned back then added, "That's true, but Sage is learning faster and I sensed her determination and motivation to know more, so..."

"That doesn't mean anything. But okay, let's see if you have it right and she will quickly reach that level where Uxie was. Still I will be the oldest, and still I will lead this trio of ours."

Azurite didn't say anything, just smiled. I watched as the sun slowly disappeared from the horizon until I realized we should go find Sage. We flew up into the air, and went to Lake Valor. But she was nowhere to be seen. "Sage? Where are you?" I asked worriedly.

I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone.

In my mind a lot of thoughts flowed.

What if she was caught?

What if she fell into a trap?

What if a pokemon attacked her?

What if...

"Mesprit look!"

Azurite exclaimed and I turned back to see four Kricketune jump out of the bushes and bow before they started to play a pretty melody. Then suddenly, a lot of volbeat and illumise appeared from nowhere, painting the water beautiful colors with their lights.

What was going on? And where was Sage?

"Azurite, we have to find Sage before... Azurite?" I looked at him in confusion as he hid his face in his hands then looked up at me nervously with a shy smile.

"Don't worry about her too much. She told me with telepathy she is okay. We just have to wait for her." He paused then asked nervously as he watched the beautiful sight, "Would you dance with me?"

"Um... okay?" I said in confusion then I let him lead me to the middle of the lake.

"I... I don't know how to dance but, I am sure you can... right?" he said with a nervous smile.

"Of course! All you need to do just let the music flow through your emotions, then start to move to it," I said then showed him a few moves I knew. They weren't perfect but from what I sensed from Azurite, to him they were.

"Okay then. I'll try it!" He said confidently then tried to copy me. Eventually he got it.

We danced all night until the sun started to pop out from the horizon, bathing everything with its light. I yawned then I look at Azurite who seemed satisfied too but I sensed other things which threw me into confusion. But when I was about to ask him about it, he suddenly flew up and cried, "Sage? are you here?" He looked around nervously until he bumped into Sage who appeared from his cave so suddenly. I flew to her and hugged her.

"Sage, finally! I was so worried. Where have you been? Imagine, the bugs somehow went crazy and had a party here."

"Yup but we had fun too." Azurite added. "Thank you for setting up this party."

Wait what?

"What are you talking about?" Sage tilted her head curiously. "I don't know how to make a party since I've never seen one. Mesprit told us to stay away from human towns remember?"

Azurite stared at her in shock then cried, "Don't play dumb. I know you did it! You told me to dance with her too. "

I looked back at Sage happily. "Is that true? It was really amazing. How did you do it?"

Sage still kept up that confused look, driving Azurite almost insane as he became red as a tamato berry. But no, not from anger. More like... embarrassment?

"I have to go back home to handle some stuff again. If you'll allow me," Sage asked and bowed in apology that she couldn't stay with us again.

She really was busy isn't she? I was glad to see her growing and starting to live her life as she liked. "Fine by me. If you need anything, you can call me."

"I will." Sage nodded. but before she went, Azurite grabbed her left hand and whispered something to her in panic which Sage answered with a determined smile. I had a feeling they were speaking in telepathy, but what about?

Azurite finally let go her with a big sigh then both of us watched her fly away to the north. "What's going on? What are you planning behind my back?" I asked, crossing my arms, waiting for answers.

"Nothing important really." Azurite tried to avoid the topic but I didn't let him. I still sensed something among his panicked emotions, something that needed an explanation.

"You can't fool me. You know who am I right? I am able to sense all of your emotions. And one of them has really got my attention."

Azurite slowly looked at me like he'd been caught. "You can?"

"Yes. You know I've watched you and, somehow this emotion always became stronger when you were with me. Now it's became even stronger. I think I have guessed but I want to hear it from you too."

"Hear what?" He asked, suddenly redder than before.

I stared at him before I asked, "Do you love me? I mean more specifically, do you have a crush on me?"

For a moment he was quiet before he broke out in nervous laughter. "What? Why would I? I love you as a friend, or sister or whatever."

I lifted up one eyebrow but didn't change my serious face. "Azurite, you can't hide from me how you feel. Now everything makes so much more sense. Sage already knew you loved me, and tried to help you. Am I right?"

Azurite nodded slowly. He looked so defeated and didn't take his eyes from mine.

"But you were afraid of something that blocked you from sharing your feelings with me. What is that thing?"

He still stayed silent then closed his eyes.

"What is..." I wanted to ask again but then he cut me off.

"Stop it! Don't you dare think just because you are ancient that you're allowed to do just anything. How you would feel if someone invaded your privacy?! Yes I love you dammit. Are you happy now?!" he yelled angrily, however, he felt more pain than anger. What was wrong with him?

I grabbed his hands and look at him gently. "Azurite... I just wanted to know..."

"Get off me!" He pushed me away and flew into his cave.

"Oh dear... this wasn't in the plan..."

I turned and saw Sage behind me.

"Sage? didn't you say you were busy?"

She looked at me sadly. "No, not today. I needed to figure out an excuse to leave you two alone. But as I see on your face, you know everything." She flew up next to me and looked at the cave.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you. He already liked you when we saw you for the first time in Mt Coronet. And this feeling has grown slowly since we started to know you better. And this feeling ended up so strong he couldn't handle it alone. I wanted to help him by involving you in this, since you know emotions better than anyone else."

She gave me a sad smile. "Besides, I think you two would be a cute couple. And I know you like him too."

"Like him? Well..." I looked at the cave too and analyzed my time with him since he was born. He'd really grown so much and I could admit I was more comfortable in his presence than before. He really wanted to help me and cared for my feelings. He even helped me move on from the past. He was a great supporter...

I smiled then hugged Sage, surprising her.

"Thank you for everything Sage. I know what to do."

She smiled back then watched me go into the cave.

"I look forward to this." Sage thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

We had been walking in the cave labyrinth for two days now. Buck had said he knew the way to Heatran but I wasn't sure now that he really did.

He suddenly stopped, and both Looker and I bumped into him. Strawberry shook her head.

"Okay...I admit we're lost," Buck said in embarrassment.

Both Strawberry and I sighed while Looker started thinking.

"Perhaps I know the way. I'd spent four days memorizing a map of this island before coming here."

"What?! and just now you tell us?" I cried. "We've been wandering here like two or three days now. Both Strawberry and I are really hungry and thirsty, because we already ate everything we brought with us..." Strawberry nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry, I had forgotten to bring it with us. But, this way," he said and led us to the right path.

Buck followed him, still energetic, while I just I dragged myself after them.

A few hours later, finally we left the cave. Seeing the light and the beautiful sky was great.

"Hey, you three!" cried a feminine voice.

We looked around, and a team galactic grunt pointed at us, two partners beside her.

"We'll teach you not to bother us anymore." one of the men said, and both threw their pokemon between us.

We did the same and the fight began. It didn't take long - fifteen minutes at most. It ended with all three grunts running away from us in shock. That was easy.

We continued our trek to the volcano where Heatran slept. It was very hot and without water I felt almost faint, and I could tell Strawberry felt the same.

"We're almost there girl, don't give up!" Buck said, raising his fist in the air.

I did the same as well as I could. A few minutes later, we ended up in another cave, which would lead us straight to the legendary.

At least that was what Looker said..

We resumed walking through the cave, while Looker gazed around, trying to remember the map he'd seen. I suddenly felt I must take a break, so I sat down on a rock, and started rummaging in my bag for anything that could be water or food, Strawberry helpfully holding the flashlight towards the bag.

Nothing...

Suddenly Buck appeared in front of me with a glass of water.

"I checked my bag too and I found water. Would you like..."

I took the water from his hand, and drank it so quickly that I coughed a few times. Strawberry jumped up and down, asking me to give her water too. I did. She drank the other half. Both of us sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" He smiled.

"We should hurry. I am afraid that man wants to do something with the legendary. We can't let this happen." Looker said.

"Just a few minutes please? My feet really hurt," I begged but he crossed his arms and looked down at me seriously.

"This is not a joke Dawn. This is serious!"

"I know, but my feet still hurt. I mean, I hit my right ankle on a rock accidentally in this dark cave, therefore walking is hard. I mean, look at this blue colour." I showed my ankle to him. it seemed more swollen than before...

He sighed then went to me and picked me up. I was shocked at first but I didn't complain. He was really nice.

Two hours had passed when we finally arrived at the legendary's location, where we fought once more against many grunts. The place was huge, hotter than ever, and some kind of stone thing stood out in the middle. Suddenly movement got my attention. There he was, the same old man I'd seen in the lab last time when I rescued the lake trio. And that ninja had been right. He held the camera.

Now I will get you.

I told Looker to put me down. He hesitated at first, but he let go of me. The pain came back but I didn't care.

I'd finally found what I wanted.


	23. Chapter 23

I slowly made my way into the cave, leaving Sage behind and looking around for Azurite. It had been a long time since I had last been in the cave of Lake Valor... not since...

I shook my head. I had a job to do- there was no time to dawdle. I had to make up for my mistake. I peered around the cave urgently, trying to get a glimpse of his golden and blue body. He had to be somewhere...

It didn't take long before I found him, sitting on the ground in a corner. He seemed to be trying to hide from me, hidden behind a stalagmite. I could hear him softly sniffing- I could feel how grumpy and upset he was... I had really hurt his feelings.

"Azurite..?" I called to him tentatively.

He flinched and turned around to glare at me through his tears, and I could tell he was ready to run off again. "Leave me alone! I don't want to see you!"

I wasn't sure what to appeal to, "but please listen, I'm sorry-"

"No!" He balled his hands into fists and waved them angrily, "you can't just- just make fun of me!"

"I know." I raised my hands placatingly and tried to come closer. I needed him to understand. "It was wrong to treat your emotions like you're just a kid..."

"That's all you think of me! Both me and Sage!" Azurite wailed and continued to eye me furiously through his tears, "just little kids to tease and make fun of!"

I wrung my hands nervously and looked away. It was true that I always saw him as youthful, but... "it's true that you're young and inexperienced.. but you're still an adult." I smiled at him weakly, "you're still intelligent..."

"So do you treat everyone that way?" He flew towards me slowly, his tails lashing. "Just because you can sense others' emotions doesn't mean they dont matter! That they're somehow... lesser than you." He sniffed sadly, and wiped his face to get the tears to go away. They didn't. I could still feel so much turmoil and distress within him.

"Azurite..." I frowned, feeling my heart twist at his words. I didn't think I had treated others like that... but lately I had been so wrapped up in my own misery, had I been careless? Yet still, I could sense that that wasn't exactly what had him so riled up.

There was something else...

"Azurite... you know that isn't true," I said softly, drawing closer and placing a light hand on his shoulder. He fliched away and ducked his head, pouting sadly down at the floor instead of looking at me. I sighed and moved away slightly, "I've been trying to be more.. considerate. I messed up, and I'm sorry..."

He shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands. "It's just not fair..." He murmured, his voice soft and weak, and I could sense a sudden surge of sadness from him.

"What's wrong..?" I reached out to him again, rubbing his shoulder blade this time.

"You.. I just want to make you happy," he finally peered up at me again with those wide watery eyes, "you mean so much to m-me... but- you don't even care about me, do you?"

To his surprise, I responded by wrapping him up in a gentle hug. My arms went around his shoulders to pull him against me, and I rubbed his back softly. "If course I care about you.. you and Sage really helped to pull me out of a terrible place, you know that?"

"Really?" Azurite sniffed and hesitantly hugged me back.

"Of course..." I pulled away so I could smile at him, "you- and Sage- are both very important to me... I'm glad Arceus created you."

He finally smiled a little at that, and I was glad to see he was finally feeling better. I really must be out of my funk to have upset him like that- I was supposed to know better. I was supposed to be the wiser one...

"Here, let me make it up to you," I pulled out of the hug and grabbed his hand instead, pulling him back towards the mouth of the cave.

"Are we going somewhere?" he asked curiously as I pulled him out into the cool air under the evening sky. The stars twinkled beautifully above us... but they weren't visible enough from where we were. Lake Valor was a bit too close to a human resort, and there was some light pollution as a result. I intended to fix that.

I looked around and found Sage nowhere to be found. She must've left to let us deal with this on our own. I appreciated that, and began flying into the air, my hand still clasped tightly around Azurite's. He followed me hesitantly, dragging behind a little, but I could tell he was curious.

As we started to come to a stop and descended down, Azurite looked around curiously. "This is just Eterna Forest, isn't it..? Why are we here?" Instead of answering I dragged him into a small clearing.

It was quiet here. There were no other pokemon here to bother us, with only the sound of the evening winds rustling through the grass and the leaves of the trees. The trees parted nicely so there could be a lovely view of the stars- and there would be nothing to obstruct their light. There were no clouds in the sky tonight, and the moon was large and full above us. Every star twinkled merrily, and I hadn't see quite so many stars in ages.

"We're here for the view!" I announced and sat in the grass, pulling him along beside me. I pointed up above our heads and he peered up curiously- only to gasp.

"I had no idea... there were so many stars..." he murmured softly, wiping his eyes to completely clear them.

He turned to smile at me incredulously only to find I had reclined back in the grass, my arms folded behind my head. I patted the grass next to me invitingly, "come on.. let's stargaze together."

He beamed and excitedly plopped down next to me, his tails squirming through the grass. I was almost amused by how quickly his mood had changed. He had forgiven me...

Something in my heart twisted as I thought about what Sage had said. She said I must like him too...

And indeed he had been very forgiving of me. He was supportive of me, and had helped to open my heart again, after I had closed it off to the world. He reminded me of myself, who I used to be back when I was happy... and in a way, seeing him act like that, it reminded me how to be happy too.

"Isn't it beautiful, Mesprit?" Azurite said, turning to smile at me brightly. I smiled back softly and nodded. Then, suddenly, an idea came to me. I leant up onto my elbows and rolled over to him, laying on my side and leaning in the way of his view of the sky. I hovered over him for a moment, grinning cheekily as he blinked up at me in mild confusion.

"Mesprit?" He asked softly. But instead of responding, I leant down and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his mouth.

As I pulled away, I giggled to see his eyes were larger than I had ever seen before, and his face was a bright, deep red. "Hehehe! Gotchu!" I sang sweetly. Before he could respond, I immediately began to tickle him, and he burst into loud peals of laughter.

"Ahahaha! Mesprit! Stoppit, stoppit!" He flailed his arms and tried to push me off, but I tickled his sides and his arms curled up against them to protect himself. "Stoooooppp!" He squealed, and with a michievous laugh of my own, I gave him mercy and let him go.

He gasped for breath beneath me and wiped a stray tear of laughter from the corner of his eye. As he calmed, the bright blush on his face did not fade. He smiled up at me with happily shimmering eyes, and I could feel how happy he was...

It made me happy too.

I leant down to kiss him again, and this time he moved up to meet me, shutting his eyes. It was still chaste, but this time it was slow and affectionate. I could almost feel his feverish blushing, and I pulled away a little so I could giggle at him. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me brightly, unashamed in his joy.

"So... does this mean you like me?"

I flushed and rolled away from him, laying in the grass at his side again. But this time I was holding his hand. "Maybe," I avoided his gaze by staring up at the stars instead, smiling absently to myself.

He laughed. "That's better than nothing!"


	24. Chapter 24

I felt something shaking my body. I opened my eyes to see Sage smiling above me.

"Good morning, lovebirds. I am glad everything ended well," she said then pointed to my left.

I followed her and saw Azurite, sleeping next to me, was hugging my torso and had wrapped his tall around mine. On his face was a very peaceful smile. It took me a few moments to remember: after watching the starry sky, we both had gone back to Dawn's home and talked until sleep came upon us. I sat up and hugged Sage then told her everything that happened in the cave.

"I am sorry if you felt I've treated you as a child." I apologised and looked down sadly.

Sage just shook her head and lifted up my head to look at her. "It's alright. I completely understand why you were overprotective. After the loss of your brothers, you've tried your best to not repeat what happened to them. Am I right?"

I nodded. She was right. I didn't know if I could survive another loss...

She thought for a bit. "You know, there will be a festival in Celestic Town today. Cynthia invited us when she visited me last time. I think it would be really useful for me and Azurite to go there and watch, and learn about the people and pokemon there. It also would be a really fun time together."

I thought about it. I really liked festivals, but the chance of being caught was very high with all the people that would attend. But Sage had it right that it would be really useful for learning... even if it was risky.

"If you feel it's too dangerous, we still can find another way to learn about them..." Sage said seriously, as if she could read my mind.

Oh wait, yes she could do that...

"Morning girls."

We both looked back and saw Azurite sit up and stretch before he came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So what's up?"

I told him everything we'd been talking about. His eyes became full of curiosity and excitement.

"We should go there! I'm sure it will be fun."

I gave him a serious look. "It's really cool, yes, but... it's also risky for us. You see, a lot of humans and pokemon like festivals. So I am sure there will be at least a thousand watching eyes. We should figure out how we can be there without being seen."

We all thought hard until, unsurprisingly, Sage came up with something.

"Yesterday I practised with my power in my cave, and I realized we are able to turn invisible. So we can just use that power when we arrive there, and keep it up until we leave."

"Good idea Sage!" Azurite clapped.

I, however, facepalmed. Of course! Why didn't I think of this first?!

"When will this festival start?" Azurite asked.

"Hmm, Cynthia said it would start at sunset," Sage replied back.

"Then we go at sunset." I nodded.

"But what do we do until then?" Azurite asked.

I looked at Sage with a grin. "We teach her how to fight. You two will fight with each other, and I will be the judge who monitors the situation."

Sage looked at me then to Azurite worriedly. " Please don't be tough on me okay? I am not a special attacker like you."

Wait..how did she know Azurite was a special attacker?

"Don't worry, I will go easy on you... for now. But later when you became stronger, it will be different, since then you'll be able to defend yourself," Azurite said energetically.

"Okay. Let's do it then," Sage nodded.

We trained for hours above my lake and I could tell Sage learned really fast. Even if she was clumsy at first, she was soon able to take control the battle field. Not with strength, but with strategy and ideas with which she could win some battles without taking too much damage.

Throughout the fight, I felt that I'd come to know her better than before. Like how unique her ideas and strategies were. She was really creative. Azurite did the same as before, but with much better speed, strength, and strategy. I was so proud of them. Now they were able to protect themselves or each other, if needed.

When the sun started to descend on the horizon, after an oran berry dinner, we set off flying towards Celestic Town. When we arrived there, the festival had already started. I could hear music, smell food, and see all the colourful sights festivals have. The town was full of people and their pokemon walking around. I looked at Sage and Azurite. They had never seen so many people and pokemon before, nor a festival. So for them, I could sense how amazing this was.

"So, shall we go?" I asked.

Both looked at me with smiles and spoke at once. "Yes!"

After we turned invisible, we flew around the houses. I told them to stay with me and try not to lose each other. Not because they couldn't manage alone, but this was a new situation and area to them. I wanted to keep them as close to me as possible.

They watched the people and pokemon seriously trying to absorb as much knowledge about them as they could. It was cute as they followed their every move, words, actions, and behaviours.

A few hours later, we went inside that small cave in the centre of town, and I showed them the painting the ancient people made about me, my brothers, and dialga and palkia.

"But where is Giratina?" Sage asked.

"Well,...people don't know he exists, to be honest. He never left the distortion world until now."

Since nobody was inside or near the cave, we let ourselves become visible – the other two couldn't keep it up longer than three hours. But I calmed them and explained that after years, they would be more confident and know their abilities well enough to use them more skilfully.

"I wish I could meet with Dialga and Palkia. They look cool in the painting. Are they nice?" Azurite asked.

But before I could answer, I heard something behind us.

"Hey! Wait... is that-?!"

We turned back, and seen some people standing and watching us. Their faces were full of shock and confusion.

"They look like the lake trio in the painting. So they are really them..." a kid said awe.

However, the older humans were sceptical.

"Wait...weren't Uxie and Azelf killed by Team Galactic? Then who are these two?!" a man asked others incredulously.

"Possibly imposters, here to mock us. Or illusions?" a woman guessed in confusion.

"I don't know what the heck they are, but their colours really hurt my eyes," an old man spoke up, and left.

The people started arguing with each other trying to figure out whether Sage and Azurite were real or not, dangerous or not... and so on.

I told them to get behind me. Azurite wanted to refuse and attack back, but my glare stopped him.

"Self control, Azurite, remember?" I whispered to him and turned to Sage. "Can you find any way for us to escape?"

Sage didn't react as she watched in fear how the people turned more aggressive, as Cynthia tried to explain the situation.

Yes, she'd come as fast as she could when she heard the people's loud voices echoing everywhere.

"Sage!" I cried, trying to hold back Azurite, knowing that keeping his self control wasn't easy in this situation.

Both were reacting the way I'd expected they would. Even if they could fight back, knowing something and experiencing it are different. And this was my fault. I'd kept them in a bubble, and hadn't let them learn how to handle different situations alone. They didn't know what to do, I could feel it. I was so angry at myself. And it was made much worse when I saw myself in those humans and pokemon who tried to attack them.

I couldn't let this happen...

I held an arm out and used protect, the shield flashing in front of us. "Azurite! Sage! You want me to treat you as adults, but you are acting like babies instead. Try to do something and find an exit already while I try and protect your butts!" I cried.

Azurite finally listened to me and gave Sage enough willpower to shake off her frozen state, and she finally started thinking and looking around. It took a while, but she found an escape route and asked us to follow her. Just in time, because some people had brought their pokemon who were also ready to fight.

We left through the cave's hole and flew into the forest, and hid inside a hollow tree. After they calmed down, I looked at them angrily.

"What the heck was that?! Only babies act in such a way as you two did there. And you two think you aren't babies?!"

Both stared at me in shock for my strange attitude. Sage lowered her head in shame, as if she were going to cry, while Azurite held my gaze firmly.

"Sage, you should never let your emotions affect your mind strongly. Mental block isn't great for you in particular. You can't do anything then. And you Azurite, no matter the situation you have to maintain self control and never let your emotions carry you away. Even if you feel you have the right. You have to know when it's time to take action, and when it isn't. This goes for Sage too.

My brothers never did such a thing as you did there. Uxie always kept himself calm and collected. He meditated always to avoid mental block, so he could think even in the most dangerous or hopeless situations. To find a way to handle or fix something. Azelf always kept his emotions under control. He could always take action when needed, or give support to others who needed it. His face rarely expressed emotions. It was more focus and awareness. He was ready for action every time. Of course he was very determined and protective but that was in addition to these traits."

I fell silent and watched both of them seriously. I heard Sage crying but she listened to my words seriously. She still avoided my gaze however.

"So what? We are not like them. So stop comparing us to them already!" Azurite snapped back angrily.

"You wanted me to treat you two as adults. Adults don't act like..."

"We could be already prepared for everything if you didn't treat us as babies. Did you know that every learning experience starts from hard mode?" He cut me off.

I wanted to say something back but I couldn't. He was right...my brothers would shake their heads too if they were here... Azelf would give me some supportive advice, but he'd tell me his own opinions right away, as Uxie did.

Even if these new Uxie and Azelf were with me, I wasn't fully mature at all... It was a mistake by Arceus to have chosen me as their teacher... If Uxie or Azelf were in my place, they would do it perfectly...

Tears came to my eyes. "I know..you are right. it's my fault. I am sorry that... I failed as a teacher of yours..." I said quietly, then flew out from the tree, away from them, and from everything.

I finally stopped at Lake Valor and sat down near the lake and cried. "Uxie, Azelf, where are you? I need you two because...I can't do this on my own..." I sobbed.

An hour passed, and I sensed something behind me. I looked around.

"There she is! Mesprit!" Azurite cried and flew to me. Followed by Sage, Cynthia and... an old lady?

"Finally, we found you. Look, you are not a bad teacher. Don't be down on yourself. I didn't want to hurt you," Azurite said, hugging me tightly.

Sage did the same. "We are really grateful Arceus chose you. He was right that you are the only one who knows Uxie and Azelf. Therefore you could share with us really wonderful information about them, and everything."

I started to cry again while I hugged them back. I heard footsteps in front of me. I looked up. Both humans were looking down at us worriedly.

"I am sorry for what those people did... this really wasn't how I planned things," Cynthia spoke up with sorrow in her eyes.

"I knew it was a bad idea." The old lady spoke up. "The people weren't ready for this. It happened too early. And now that they know those two exist, it's possible others will find out about it too."

_"It was my __fault...everything was my..." _I said in telepathy for the old lady but Azelf cut me off and grabbed my hands, looking into my eyes firmly.

"No it wasn't! Stop being melodramatic already! Azurite says.

"Yes everyone makes mistakes." Sage adds. "But you can use that as an experience for learning so that next time you don't repeat the same mistake again."

"Sage is right, thats what I learned while I was with you. After you scolded me that time when we first practised our powers, I spent the whole day in my cave to think about what I did wrong, and how I could make it right to make you feel happy, and how Azelf would behave. So I practised that self control every night in my cave...

My point is, even if you fall, get up and go forwards, even if it hurts, and don't look back."

I watched him in shock... here he was confirming how much he grown... somehow as I looked at him, I saw Azelf in him much more clearly than before. Almost as if my brother were here to tell me these words...

"Everything he said is right. " Sage nodded. And Cynthia and the old lady too.

"It's an honour for me to see the lake trio for the first time. Even if you two aren't the original ones, that doesn't mean you can't do the same thing Mesprit's brothers did. One day, people will realize how foolish they were. And they will treat you as you two deserve," the old lady said.

All of us thanked her with a smile and nod.

"Are you sure granny? I mean, I know you're right but..."

"Cynthia, do you know the story of the three beasts in Jotho?" The granny asked.

"Of course I know."

Both Azurite and Sage looked at them in confusion. See this, the granny started to speak.

"150 years ago in the Johto region, Ecruteak City's tower burned down in a mysterious fire, ignited by a bolt of lightning and put out by a sudden downpour afterwards. In it, three nameless Pokemon were caught with no escape and burned together with the tower."

Granny stooped and waited until Sage and Azurite digested this then continued,

"After the tower has burned, a huge rainbow came down from the sky, swirling around the tower. The legendary Ho-Oh had appeared and used its immense power to restore the three Pokemon that vanished during the fire. Afraid of what they just witnessed, citizens of Ecruteak City started attacking the beasts. The Legendary Beasts chose not to retaliate, but to flee in exile."

_"Wow..." _Both Azurite and Sage amazed by this. I myself thought it was funny that our case was a bit similar to that of the three beasts.

"Who is Ho -Oh?" Sage asked.

"He is the guardian of the skies and the master of these three beasts." I answered. "He is very famous in Johto, along with Lugia, who is the guardian of the sea."

"Awesome!" Both of them said at once which made me laugh.

"Granny, can they stay in your house for a day? I promised to show Sage the collection of information that I brought with me from my home in Unova," Cynthia said.

_"Oh yes please! "_Sage cried excitedly. _"I want to know more!"_

Granny looked at both then laughed. "Haha, you two are so alike."

_"We can be invisible so it's no problem. They already went home anyway," _Sage said _hopefully._

"Well of course. Having the lake trio as guests is a great honor."

We went back to Granny's home and Cynthia showed everything to Sage, while Azurite and I sat front of the open window and watched the stars from there.

"The people who live in Johto already accepted the beasts?" Azurite asked from me.

"Yes." I replied and looked him. "And I am sure things will be the same with you two as well. One day."

"I am looking forward to that," he laughed.

"But until then, you always have me, Cynthia, Dawn and her pokemon team, her mother, Cynthia's grandmother...

Do you still remember what Darkrai said?"

"Yes. There will be people who will hate us but there will be people who will accept us. The important thing is, to find those who accept us." He looked back to the stars.

"Azurite?"

He turned to me curiously. "Yes?"

I looked around, make sure no one was there, then I hugged him and gave him a kiss like the previous night. And so, he returned it back. It was longer, more affectionate than yesterday. It felt so good, like all of my stress had been blown away. I couldn't put it into words. I sensed the same feeling in him too. I didn't want to let go of him, but we needed to breathe so we parted and I leaned my head into his chest. I felt so protected. I hadn't felt like this a long time. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in his lap.


	25. Chapter 25

It was so hot, I felt like I was going to melt. It felt like this room was in the center of the volcano, the air was thick and hot, pressing down against me. "So that's the guy, right?" Buck said as we drew further into the room, the Team Galactic members inside still not noticing us.

"This is it. No fooling around!" He said seriously, clenching his fists and rushing in before me. I was leaning against Looker for support against my strained ankle. Even in all my discomfort, I barely even noticed the pain. All of my attention was on the Galactic scientist and ninja, who dared to steal the camera from me.

"Come on, Dawn," Looker said, surprisingly much softer than his usual tone. He grinned encouragingly at me as he held my arm, helping me walk. I barely even looked at him though, as the scientist began to speak. His back was turned to us, his arms crossed at his back. He seemed to be murmuring to himself, or perhaps to his companion...

"Cyrus disappeared... Mars and Jupiter quit. Saturn said he would look after what remains of Team Galactic." His voice became a dark growl. "But he won't join me. So foolish of him! So very foolish of the rest of them! Throwing away Team Galactic! After all the effort we took as a team to make it grow... That power could have made us rich beyond imagination." As he spoke, he slowly waked towards a pedestal that stood in the center of the room. There seemed to be some kind of red gemstone on it... He uncrossed his arms and lifted it into his hands.

The ninja at his side shifted to place the camera into his pack, and took the gemstone from the scientist as he handed it to him. "But, enough of that." The man said, "that Heatran will be mine."

"Hey you! Team Galactic! What's going on here!?" Buck cried, finally drawing their attention to us.

Only now did they notice our presence. Both spun around, the ninja falling into a battle-ready stance and the scientist blinking his eyes wide in shock. "Eh? What's this, then? Chased me here, have you?" He frowned at Buck, and then his gaze was drawn to me and Looker. I felt my own eyes go wide as I realized I was seeing his face again for the first time since I saved Mesprit from the dreadful machine he had made...

And he recognized me too. A sick, wicked grin stretched across his face upon realizing why I was here. He exchanged a look with his companion and the man nodded. "I like seeing children try their best, but too bad for you- you're too late... as usual." He chuckled darkly and I felt a pit of anger build in my gut. At my side, Looker frowned. "I will awaken the legendary Heatran! I will control the volcano's eruptions to extort money by the millions! Fear me! For I am Charon! The boss of the reborn Team Galactic!"

He nodded to the ninja, who raised his hand up into the air in a fist... then suddenly, the ground beneath us began to shake. "Ah-!" I gasped, stumbling on my sprained ankle and Looker wrapped his arm around me to steady me. Buck crouched to the ground and glared up at the opponent before us. It seemed Charon was not interested in fighting his own battles, and was going to have his lacky do it for him.

Well... that was fine by me, as long as I got back what was mine.

Then suddenly the ground burst open behind Charon. Out came a giant, four legged pokemon made of magma and steel, it's eyes glowing with fury. It roared and set its sights on Buck. "Ahaha!" Charon laughed, moving out of the way for the Heatran as it slowly lumbered towards us "There will be no stopping me now!"

Buck sent out his Claydoll to fight it off, and Looker sent out his Croagunk. I turned to Strawberry at my shoulder and she chirped determinedly, jumping off to face against the Heatran with the others. They fought and dodged the Heatrans' fireblasts, but I could tell right away that it wasn't going to hold out for long. I wasn't sure how we were going to win, Heatran didn't seem beatable...

My attention was distracted by a soft, pale blue light whisp by my face. I blinked and felt it breeze by me, a rush of cool air that was easily felt in this harsh heat. It alighted upon my bag.. I peered down at it. It was... Azelf..?

The gentle apparition of Azelf lifted from my bag and flew over to Heatran- but as he passed by the rampaging beast, I lost sight of him. Claydoll was flung against the wall and I was startled by it. I looked to see if it was okay, and I saw a soft yellow glow move out from behind it. I was shocked... both of their spirits were here..?

Uxie flew over to Charon, circled around him and then landed on the ninja, who had still yet to say a word. Clenched tight in his hand was that red gemstone that Charon had taken. I frowned and looked up at Uxie... he turned to me with his wide eyes... and nodded.

I was beginning to suspect.. that I needed to get that stone from him. I shifted onto my good leg and searched through my bag for a pokeball. My hand gripped around the master ball and I looked back up at the battle. The spirits were gone, and Claydoll had been recalled.

Croagunk and Strawberry were doing better to avoid Heatrans attacks, but they were getting worn down and could easily get hit at any moment... "Strawberry, return!" I shouted at her, and she jumped up, alerted by my call. She scampered back to me and as she did, I pulled Giratina's pokeball from my bag and held it up. I had yet to properly fight alongside him... but now seemed like the best time for it.

As I sent him out, Strawberry climbed up my arm and collapsed across my shoulders. With a loud "ROOOOAAAAARRRR!" Giratina was released, and he towered over the Heatran ominously. For a moment following his cry, the room was silent as everyone took in his intimidating presence...

And then I spoke. "Giratina! Use shadow force on Heatran!"

Giratina disappeared into nothingness immediately. Chaos broke out, with Charon shouting orders to Heatran and his minion. I took the moment of confusion to turn to Looker at my side. "Looker! I think that red stone that Charon took is what's controlling Heatran- we need to get it, and that bag with my camera, back!"

Looker stared at me in surprise as I spoke. He could see the serious look in my eyes. He flashed a confident smile at me when I finished, and gave me a big thumbs up. "No problem at all, Dawn! With your Giratina as the focus there's no way they'll notice my approach!"

He instructed Croagunk to go after the ninja, and right as he did so Giratina reapeared, attacking the Heatran viciously. I called for Giratina to use earth power, effectively using Heatran's own terrain against him. Buck clenched his fists angrily, clearly feeling a bit helpless with his pokemon out of commission. He rushed to me and healed up Strawberry as a way to help.

As Charon, the ninja and Heatran were distracted by Giratina, Croagunk snuck by the battlefield and slunk up next to the ninja. He stood there a moment, peering back and looking for instruction from Looker. From the corner of my eye, I saw Looker do a jabbing motion with his hand. Croagunk mimicked the motion, poison jabbing the ninja right in the waist.

"Gaah!" It was the first sound I had heard the man make, as he cringed and curled down, collapsing to the ground. Out of his hand, dropped the stone, and Croagunk swipped it up. My heart lurched for a moment when I thought he wouldn't grab the bag too, but to my relief he did. Lifting the bag from his shoulder, the small pokemon took back everything we needed.

The effect on Heatran was immediate. As soon as Croagunk took the gemstone into his hand, Heatrans aggression faded. Charon paused in his hysterical anger to blink in confusion. Heatran growled darkly, but it no longer attacked. It seemed more lost than anything, peering up at Giratina as he towered over it. The two stared at each other.

"WHAT? What is this!?" Charon snapped, stomping his foot. "How'd we lose the magma stone!"

"Very well done, partner!" Looker praised his Croagunk as he took the stone and bag from it. Heatran gave a large yawn, and turned to leave. Giratina watched it closely as it slowly crawled back down under the ground, returning to its well-earned rest. Charon growled again, seeing his inability to control the beast.

"You didn't think you could really get away with such criminal behaviours, do you?" Looker announced proudly. "Well I've already heard your confession and I- along with the International Police- are taking you in!" He gripped the magma stone tight in his hand.

"RRAAHH!" Charon stomped his foot angrily, "get up, you lazy oaf! Fight them!" He yelled at his fallen minion, but the poor ninja was evidently not very well-versed in getting poisoned. He barely manageed much more than a vicious glare back up at his superior.

"There will be no more fighting!" Buck snapped angrily, clenching his fists. "We're turning you in!"

As they argued, I looked down at the bag in Lookers hand and reached out to take it from him. He smiled at me and let me have it. I stared at it in amazement... Finally, we were going to see what Charon was so determined to keep us away from. What it was Uxie and Azelf wanted me to find...

Buck and Looker worked together to restrain the two men and guided them out of Stark Mountain. I pet Giratinas nose in thanks for his assistance. Strawberry ran up his face and did a few loops around his head before leaping back onto mine. He snickered in amusement, and then I returned him. As Looker was busy, I sent out Dauphine so I could lean against her to help me walk. As we made our way back down the mountain, we met up with the other police officers. Buck and Looker sent the criminals off with them, and Buck shook hands with me as we agreed to go our separate ways.

"I'm glad I was able to help you guys, this is my home, so it's really important to me." He smiled brightly. "I think you could definitely take on my brother with the kind of power you're packing though!"

I grinned in return, promising that I'd be taking on the elite four very soon. He gave me a thumbs up, "then I'm sure I'll be seeing you back here shortly! We should meet up again and have a battle." I agreed, and we waved to each other as he left.

Then I turned, and blinked when I realized Looker wasn't leaving with the other officers. I blinked at him in surprise and he grinned. "What, you didn't think I'd send you back home injured and unattended? I shall accompany you for as long as you need! Otherwise I would be quite ungracious to my partner!"

I grinned and laughed. "Sure, Looker."

As we arrived home to the mainland at the Snowpoint docks, I felt a different kind of fire burn in my chest. I was going to finally get to visit Bebe. She was going to interpret the footage and I'd finally be able to help Mesprit...

I knew it would be able to help her.


	26. Chapter 26

Early the next morning, I found that Sage wasn't in the house. Quietly I left through the window to find her. Azurite slept so deeply that I couldn't bring myself to wake him up.

The weather was chilly, as was normal in this region especially in the early morning. I flew above the town seeking Sage's location. It seemed the streets were quiet, so I was glad she'd chosen this date to go out. But where was she?

A few minutes later, I found her in the cave again staring at the painting in deep thought. As I flew closer, I noticed her eyes were open, brightening the painting with a yellow glow, in the same way she had read in the library.

It's really cool honestly. Glowing eyes. I smiled before I approached from behind and touched her shoulders.

"Morning Sage, what are you thinking?"

She jumped a little in surprise, and the light went out leaving us in darkness. Or, it wasn't completely dark, as a few rays of sunlight shone from the entrance.

She turned back to me, her calm face turned serious. "I meant to tell you in the library before, but I would appreciate if you didn't sneak up behind me and talk so suddenly while my eyes are open. I don't want to cause an accident out of surprise."

"Oh, sure, sure. I'm sorry," I apologized awkwardly. She was right, I had to be more careful at such times.

She had grown so much, from a very shy girl, to a still shy but confident and mature girl. I was sure she would be a really great Uxie in the future,

Sage returned to her calm smiling self and looked back at the painting. "You know, I really want to know more about the connection between us and the dragons, and why Cyrus wanted to use you so much to control the dragons of time and space. I remember you and Giratina talked about this but I would like to know more details. I also want to know, can we do that with Giratina as well?"

I flew next to her and looked at the painting too. "We can't control Giratina, only Dialga and Palkia. Therefore Dawn and her team were needed to stop Giratina's anger, which that man caused by messing with time and space."

"And for that he needed the chain that is our crystals." Sage said, taking hold of her two tails, looking at the two small red crystals set into them.

"Yes. But naturally that chain is invisible. When I and my brothers..." I abruptly stopped from the sudden pain that came from thinking of my brothers. Sage patted my back trying to comfort me. I thanked her with a smile before I continued, "When we sense that Dialga and Palkia are unstable, we go to them to fix Dialga or Palkia's mental state. We do that by circling in a triangle shape, which is supposed to be the chain pose, then we unite our powers, and share it with one of them. With this, the problem is fixed, and nothing threatens the balance anymore."

Sage looked at me in awe. "Wow.. sound cool. Honestly, I don't want anything to happen to the balance, but I really would like to experience that."

I laughed. "Yeah, maybe someday," I joked.

Suddenly Sage's expression became more excited. For this, I didn't need to be a mind reader to see what was coming...

"You know...I was also thinking, you and Azurite really should go on a date somewhere."

"On a date?!" I cried in shock then looked down awkwardly with a little blush. "Well..."

"You two like each other a lot. So why do you hesitate?" Sage asked curiously. I could tell that she was examining me. Since when had she started to do that with everything?

"Well..I never thought about going on a date honestly... I don't even know where we should go," I said, still avoiding her gaze.

"What's your favorite place? What do you think would fit for a date?" Sage tried to help me and I started thinking.

"Hmm well I think the beach would be good for that. And the sunset and the starry sky." I started imagining how this date would turn out, visiting the city, playing at the beach, watching the sky... together, holding hands...

I heard Sage start laughing, seeing my daydreaming face. "It seems you've gotten an idea for how to handle that."

I blushed hard at the laugh, then hugged her. "Yes. Thank you for your help. You've started to get really good at it. Did you know that?" I asked as I let go of her.

"Well...I am trying my best." She answered with another laugh.

Seeing her so open and confident was something I was glad to see. I felt she was like a little sister to me, not just a friend. I wondered if my father knew that I didn't hate the new Uxie and Azelf anymore, but saw them as, in Sage's case, my little sister and in Azurite's case... a friend and mate maybe? Yeah, definitely that.

I blushed at the word, mate. I never imagined I would get one someday.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?" A sudden male voice surprised both of us and turned us back to the entrance. We saw Azurite floating there, with a really curious face.

"I found Sage, is what I did." I laughed, echoed by Sage's laugh and making Azurite really confused and excited about what we were hiding from him.

I told him everything that had been discussed between me and Sage, though managing to leave out the date topic somehow.

"Awesome. It's really cool what we can do isn't it?" He said excitedly.

Suddenly Sage moved between us. She grabbed both of our hands, then put one on top of the other, then put hers on ours. Azurite turned to her curiously while I looked away with a blush.

"Mesprit would really like to ask you out on a date to the beach at sunset, " she said, making me as red as a tamato berry.

Azurite looked back at me then happily said, "Sure. Everything that makes Mesprit happy, is okay with me."

Sage nodded like she'd expected that answer. Meanwhile I finally looked at him in annoyance. "You know, you should care for yourself too. Like, do you also want this date, or do you just want to do it because I want it?"

Sage gave me a stare like I'd said something stupid. At the same time, Azurite gave me a very determined look. "Of course I would like to. I don't know what a date is, but if it means spending time with you, I am in. If you are thinking I wouldn't care if it was Sage, then you are wrong. Both of you are very important to me. If she wanted to be with me, then I would happily join her company too."

Both Sage and I looked at each other, then shook our heads with a sigh realizing Azurite couldn't separate the idea of a 'love' date from a 'friend' one. Well, as the embodiment of emotions, it was my job to let know him the difference.

When the sun rose higher, and people started to come out of their houses, we went back to the old lady's house and thanked her for everything. Cynthia asked Sage if she would spend time with her again since Cynthia was free today. Sage happily accepted.

But when we prepared to leave the house, the old lady stepped into the living room calling us for breakfast. We looked at each other.

"Well since we are already here it's no problem if we eat something," I said, both of us nodding in agreement.

While we ate our food, I started planning out in my head how the date would look later in the day.


	27. Chapter 27

I was a little surprised at myself that this was actually going to happen. Even though Sage and I organized this together, I still found myself embarrassed at the very prospect of going on a date with Azurite.

I had never had a partner before...

And he didn't quite grasp the concept of a date yet.

"Tag! You're it!" Azurite grinned mischievously as we arrived at the Valor Lakefront resort. Our intended destination was the beach along Route 213, but as we arrived in the small resort town, Azurite had tapped me on the shoulder and raced off, twirling his tails playfully at me. I felt an old, forgotten spark flare inside me at his playfulness and I smirked.

He thought he could beat me at tag? No... I was the master at this game!

Before he could react, I teleported in front of his path and he ran right into me. "Waah!" He gasped, and I laughed.

"I got you~" I let go of him and immediately began flying away towards the beach. "You're it!"

"Hey! No fair!" Azurite puffed out his cheeks and chased along after me. "No teleporting allowed!" He complained, but when I looked back to see how far behind he was, I could see the grin on his face. We were totally gonna keep teleporting.

As we played tag on our way through the city, it half became a game of hide and seek. We'd teleport behind buildings and chase each other down alleys so the humans wouldn't see us. I was almost shocked when I found myself laughing, giggling and cheering whenever I managed to evade Azurite. Even when he did manage to tag me, I laughed and happily chased back after him.

As we finally made it to the beach, I managed to catch Azurite by tackling him into the sand. "Gotcha!"

"Aaaah! Noooo!" We both laughed as he thrashed to escape, but I let him get up after a moment. "Hehe... you're the best, Mesprit.." He wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug, and I returned the embrace. We turned our gaze to the sea, and watched for a moment, sitting together in the sand. An amicable silence descended over us as we listened to the sea and watched the sun dip ever lower in the sky. Soon, I knew, the sky would light up in a variety of colours... the sunset was always beautiful here.

"Mesprit, what do people do on dates?" He turned to me with his wide curious eyes. "Are we doing it right?" He asked. I blinked at him.

"I don't think you fully know what a date even means," I stood and reached out my hand for him to take. He didn't need it, but he happily let me help lift him into the air so we could hover along the beach together. "It's so we can hang out together, as a couple.."

"Ooh..." he hummed softly, "so, how is that different from hanging out with Sage? I mean- like- of course I feel differently for you than I do for her..." He squirmed awkwardly. "She's my sister! But you... you're just..." he seemed at a loss for words, and I almost laughed at his lack of knowledge. He always seemed to know just what to say to calm me down, to help me, and yet he couldn't figure out his own feelings. Articulating the depth his feelings was still a little too complicated for him.

Still, I bit my tongue and let him continue to jabber. "You're amazing! I look up to you because you've taught me so much- and I can see how you've grown, and opened up to us, even though you went through something so horrible- and, well- you're just so wonderful!" He suddenly turned and wrapped me up in a hug. I blinked, a little surprised at his openness, but I then smiled and hugged him back.

Even if he was a mess at this... He was still so earnest. I pulled away just enough so we could look at each other, and I rested my hands on his shoulders. "Azurite... I feel the same way about you."

"You do?" He gasped, as if I hadn't already kissed him not even two days ago.

"Of course I do," I chuckled, "you've grown a lot since I met you... back then you were an annoying little thorn in my side~" I jabbed him playfully in the side and he flinched and laughed.

"Ahhaha! Stopp!" I laughed too and jabbed him again. "Nooohoho!" He put his hands on my face and pushed me away. I let him go with a laugh and crossed my arms to show I was no longer going to tickle him. He calmed and smiled at me, playing with his hands. "So... I don't annoy you anymore..?"

I smiled, "no, not at all... you mean a lot to me.." I reached back out to him, to gently take hold of his hands. "I wouldn't have gotten so much better if it weren't for you and Sage's help... I would still be so alone."

He flushed and looked down at our hands.. but then he hummed and looked back up at me. "So- how am I.. different from Sage- to you?"

"Well..." I let go of one hand, and brought us to fly along the beach again. The sun was sitting a bit lower in the sky now. The colours were getting stronger. "I feel the same way about you, that you feel about me- Sage is more of a sister, but you're more of a... partner."

"Really? Me? A partner?" Azurite smiled excitedly. I giggled and nodded softly.

"Yes... and that's what dates are for! So we can spend time together, as partners." I smiled gently and felt myself blush.

"So what do partners do?" Azurite hummed thoughtfully. "Can we eat?"

I laughed. "What gives you that idea?"

He tugged my arm a little and pointed with his free hand, "over there!"

It was then that I noticed we weren't the only ones on this beach. In fact, there was a humble little wedding procession, where one human was waiting at the altar, and the other was walking down a clean pathway made over the sand of the beach.. it was a little too far to hear much of what was happening, besides the distant sound of music. Sitting behind the procession, however, was a small buffet. Which was what Azurite was pointing at. I almost wanted to laugh.

"Sure..." I chuckled, "but we only take one thing each!"

"Woo!" Azurite immediately raced off with my tightly caught in his hand- I pulled him to the side to make sure he did get us caught, but we still ended up hiding behind the tables. Azurite poked his head out sneakily to peer around at the various foods. "Hmm..." he grabbed two pokepuffs and handed one to me, "for you!"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes... I took it from him. Nobody would notice these two pokepuffs going missing, there was just so many- and after all, we were pokemon. We sat together behind the tables as we happily ate. In the distance, we could hear the wedding commence.

"Do you take... to have and to hold from this day forward?"

The couple responded. "I do."

"I do."

I blinked and turned to Azurite. He had stopped eating and was now smiling softly down at the half-eaten pokepuff in his hands. He turned and smiled up at me, "That's how I feel about you.." he murmured.

And with every following vow, he would follow along with the couple... "will you take... for better or for worse... for richer or poorer.. in sickness and in health... to love and to cherish, till death do you part..."

"I do."

Azurite was flushed and embarrassed, and so was I... as the couple kissed and celebrated in the background, we continued to stare at each other.

"...I do too," I said softly, and reached out to take his hand. "You mean... a lot to me." I murmured.

He smiled and leaned in to boldly plant a small kiss on my cheek. I thought to return the gesture, but then we heard movement coming our way. "Ah! come on Mesprit!" he grabbed my arm and stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth, quickly flying us out of there as quickly as he could.

We fled into the trees to hide.. and when we were sure nobody had spotted us, the two of us burst into exorbitant laughter. "Hahaha! They almost caught us!" Azurite said. He looped his tails around me and smiled brilliantly through his laughter. I didn't think he had ever looked more handsome than he did with that smile..

"Hah! They were never gonna find us!" I joked and stood up tall with my hands on my hips. "I'd have teleported us out of there to make sure of that!" He nudged my shoulder playfully and we giggled together some more... It had been a long time since I had played like this.

This was... nice. I was glad Sage encouraged me to do this.

I brought us back out to the far side of the beach, where we would be alone. The sun was dipping even lower now, and on the far side of the sky, I could see stars beginning to peek through. We sat down in the sand for a while and watched the sun set all the day down, until the stars and the moon were the only lights illuminating us. We spoke a little, but even Azurite, with his talkative nature, was just happy to sit here with me, and watch the view. We leaned on each other for warmth.

When I found the both of us were starting to get cold, I shook his shoulder and lifted off the ground. "Come on, let's go home." I held his hands to help him follow suit. "It's late," I said gently. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

We made our way back to Lake Valor, as it wasn't too far away. I also felt it was more private.. we wouldn't need to worry about anybody coming to bother us when we were here. Out of every place in Sinnoh, we didn't have to hide when we were in our own homes.

We settled down together to get some sleep when Azurite held my hand again. "So... did we do the date right?"

I hummed with a soft smile, "yes, I think so.." I tilted my head. "I had fun... you make me really happy."

He smiled radiantly at me. "I do...?"

"Very much," I giggled and shifted over closer to him. I put my arms around his shoulders. "I.. really love you."

He rested his forehead against mine and held my waist, "I love you too..." He held me to him and kissed me... and I was quite happy to reciprocate. The kiss started slow and romantic, but it gradually deepened into something more. I hadn't fully realized until just recently... but I truiy had grown to love him oh-so much.

The next morning I awoke to Azurite still clinging to me. He was curled up around me, with his tails tangled up in mine. I wriggled out of his arms gently so as not to wake him, and sat up in my place at his side. I blinked blearily, thinking back to last night...

I blushed, a bit embarrassed at myself. I turned and peered down at Azurite as he snoozed softly next to me. I never would've expected that I would be... together with him like this. Even just seeing his sleeping face.. he was so handsome. I felt my blush deepen.

What was I going to say when he woke up? I held my flushed face in my hands in pure embarrassment. I just couldn't believe myself.

As if on que, Azurite stirred at my side. He took a deep breath in and opened his eyes. He peered up at me softly for a moment before a gentle smile graced his face. He sat up at my side and wrapped me up in a warm, soothing hug. I turned towards him so I could hug him back, but I pouted at him, blushing deeply. "Morning..."

"Good morning, Mesprit!" he hummed happily, clearly not nearly as embarrassed as I was. He nuzzled my face with his own, his eyes shut happily. He pulled away and looked adoringly into my eyes. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" He kindly pressed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

I wasn't quite sure how to respond. I looked away and smiled softly, feeling surprisingly shy. He blinked and frowned worriedly. "Do you... regret it? I don't want you to be uncomfortable-"

"No!" I shook my head vehemently "No, no no no! I'm just... surprised, is all..." I humphed. He smiled in understanding and moved to speak again, when-

"Good morning, you two!" Sage was suddenly waving to us from the entrance of the cave.

"Ah-! Hi Sage," Azutrite was just as startled and shy as I felt, as he cautiously waved back to her. Sage saw that as an invitation to come inside, so she flew in and smiled gently down at us. "How are you two lovebirds doing?"

"well- the date went very well," Azurite smiled with a small blush of his own on his face, "we had a nice time last night!"

Oh gosh. I hoped Sage didn't catch onto his lack of tact. I looked at her and saw her turn to me and grin softly. "Well, I say good job you two," her grin widened a little. of course she caught it, and I could sense the amusement inside her. I sighed softly, trying to hide my face.

But as I did so, I found myself giggling... I peered back up at the two of them and couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Thanks," I said playfully and I knew if Sage could open her eyes, she would've winked at me. Even though I was so shocked by how things had turned out... I found that I was happy.

They were... a family. My new family, one that I could call my own. And I was happy to belong here, with them.


	28. Chapter 28

After one week recovering from my injury I was ready to go to Bebe with the camera.

During my healing, Looker, Mom and I talked a lot while our teams played with each other outside in my garden. I talked to them about the spirits of Uxie and Azelf and how they'd helped me at times. They hardly believed any of my words at first, but seeing my serious face they were shocked to realize I was telling the truth. Mom said Mesprit would be happy to know her brothers weren't gone. Both Looker and I agreed. I couldn't wait to show her!

When the night took the day's place Looker went back to his office, wishing me luck for the fight against the Elite 4 and the Champion, and I finally could sleep in my own bed.

The next day I woke up early and quickly dressed, and after breakfast my team and I headed off to see Bebe. I flew to the city on Staraptor's back and opened the door of Bebe's house.

"Hello? Are you here Bebe?" I asked.

Suddenly a cheerful voice came from inside. "Yes! Come in."

I went inside and both of us greeted each other before I showed her the camera and told her its story. She began examining it, and in the meantime I went outside with my team and we ate the lunch my mom had prepared for us.

Four hours later, Bebe called me back and looked at me happily. "It wasn't in that bad of a shape so I could fix it quickly. Here you go." She gave me back the camera and I thanked her for her time.

But before I left the house, she stopped me and looked at me seriously. "When I tested it I accidentally saw the video and...are those the...?"

I turned to her sadly with a big sigh. "Yes. Our lake trio. Mesprit is okay and I am sure her new company helped her a lot while I was away."

She nodded sympathetically. "I see. I hope everything will be okay from now on."

"I hope so" I replied, and departed.

I stopped in the center of the city and started thinking about where I might find Mesprit now.

I went to her lake, but she wasn't there. I went back home but she wasn't there either.

Where was she?

I sat down on my bed looking at the camera.

_Well, wherever she is she will come back for sure. Until that, I can start training for the League, I decided_.

I went outside and started practising with the team. During my journey they had grown a lot and their bonds with each other and with me had grown as well. I was sure we would win


	29. Chapter 29

On my way back to Lake Verity the next afternoon, I paused upon passing by the path that lead to Twinleaf Town. I could sense a presence there that hadn't been there since Dawn left... and it was true! As I snuck my way into town, I gasped in shock to see Giratina resting in his usual place again. That meant... Dawn was home!

At the very thought of it, I realized I was very excited to see Dawn again. She was finally home from her mission, and so much had changed since I last got to see her... I wanted to tell her everything that had happened. To tell her how I was starting to move on. To thank her for all her help...

I was also quite excited to be reunited with her team. The last we saw each other I was still hurting and broken, but now I could have fun with them like I always used to do! I flew up to the house and Giratina spotted me, lifting up his head. He smiled at me. "Mesprit... It's nice to see you.." He said as gently as his loud voice could allow. "Dawn has been waiting anxiously for you to arrive home."

"Really?" I tilted my head. He nodded. "She has something she's been wanting to show you... but for now, perhaps it would be best just to say hello," he grinned gently. I smiled back, glad to see he was feeling like his old, docile self again. I flew up to his face and gave him a hug as best I could- even though my arms couldn't go past his forehead. He chuckled softly, and when I pulled away he seemed a bit surprised.

"You seem in a good mood," he said with a smile, and I smiled back.

"I am," I said... and I was.

I flew down to the house and made my way to the window of Dawns room. It would be rude to teleport in without warning, so I knocked on the glass of the window instead. Inside the room, Dawn was sitting on her bed, playing with her poketch with Strawberry and Coal snuggled up against her, seemingly asleep. Upon my knock, however, Dawn's head shot up towards me, and upon seeing me waving through the glass, her eyes lit up happily.

She said something that I couldn't hear, but shock and joy jumped into both Strawberry and Coal as she spoke. Dawn leapt from the couch and raced to the window, pulling it open mid-sentence. "-happy to see you're here!" She said excitedly as she slid the window up and I slipped into the room. It was noticably more comfortable and warm inside.

"I'm happy to see you too," I replied with a smile flying up to cling onto Dawns hat, "it's been too long.. we have a lot to talk about."

"Boy do we!" Strawberry chattered and climbed up Dawns leg to smile at me from her shoulder. "We went on lotsa battles!"

"Yeah, but some of us didn't get to see as much of the action ourselves..." Coal grumbled, still standing on the bed. Strawberry scoffed at him.

"You're just grumpy that you're not so useful against pokemon you find in a VOLCANO," she sniffed. I grinned a little at how bratty she could be. I reached down and gently swatted at her. She chittered in surprise and almost lost her balance on Dawns shoulder.

"Ah! Now now, calm down you two!" Dawn scooped Strawberry into her arms and looked up at me. "You... feeling good today?"

I nodded. "Mhm! I'm excited to see you guys again..."

"Well! Then we'll have to get everyone back together again!" Dawn said, standing up tall and putting her hands on her hips. I grinned.

"Should I call Azurite and Sage?" I asked.

"Of course! We gotta get everybody!"

Azurite and Sage had not yet arrived at Dawns house. I had called them, but it seemed they were going to take a few minutes to get here. That was fine by me. I sat next to Dawn on the front porch of her house, as all her pokemon scuffled around together.

Strawberry sat on Dauphines's head, cheering as the Empoleon tried to get Midnight to stop egging Krim on to fight her. The Weavile and Lucario always seemed to butt-heads, and I honestly couldn't help but wonder when the rivals would finally admit their comradarie already. Coal seemed to be thinking the same thing, rolling his eyes at the scene and occasionally looking over at me to grin in amusement. I grinned back.

Dawn sighed anxiously, but I could sense she was happy. When I looked up at her, she was softly smiling back down at me.

"You seem to be feeling a lot better now, Mesprit," she said, her voice gentle and soothing. Thats the kind of voice I was used to hearing her use with her pokemon. It made me feel cared for.

I nodded. "I do feel better... I don't feel so alone anymore."

"With Sage and Azurite?" She asked, tilting her head with a small twinkle in her eye. I looked down at my hands sheepishly, but nodded again.

"I still... feel upset, thinking about what happened to Uxie and Azelf.." my hand clenched and I held it to my heart. My chest ached slightly. "But I don't feel bad just.. thinking about everything I had with them," I looked back up at Dawns team as they bickered, "and I feel happy.. knowing that I'll have a new family... they won't have to worry about me being alone, y'know?"

"I do," Dawn hummed. "I... found something that I think you'll like to see-"

But before she could finish her statement, Azurite and Sage finally arrived, flying down from the sky upon the scene between Krim and Midnight. The duo tilted their heads back and blinked in confusion as the two lowered down towards them. It was a small distance away, so I could still hear Azurites "Hey there!" from my spot on the porch.

"They're here!" Dawn sat up straighter, excited to see them again.

I could see Dauphine perk up in interest upon seeing Azurite. It was rare to gain her attention, so I knew right away was she was asking, when she reached up a flipper and waved him over. I couldn't hear their words, but I did see a competitive fire flare up in Azurites eyes- and then a bright grin stretched across his face. "You're on!" I heard him announce excitedly. Dawn chuckled at my side.

"Still as ready to fight as ever, I see.." She grinned. I smiled too. He wouldn't lose quite so badly this time, I was sure. He knew what he was doing now... and his ego wouldn't get in the way with this rematch. Hopefully.

"Hold up!" Midnight shouted suddenly, standing in front of Dauphine and waving a hand at Azurite. He blinked at her and voiced his confusion, but I already knew what the Weavile was up to. She leaned back and put a hand to Dauphines stomach as if leaning against a wall. She said something with a smug look on her face, and Azurites expression twisted up into a pout.

"Oh yeah! Well I can take you!" He huffed angrily and turned to Sage to try and encourage her to join in the fight too. Well, it seemed it was going to be a double battle now. I grinned. He was so easy to tease... and Sage wasn't ever going to leave him hanging.

As they began to fight, Dawn turned to me again. "They seem more... confident now. Than when I last saw them."

I nodded. I smiled to myself and explained how I had grown to care about the both of them very much, as a new family separate from my old one. It could still hurt, to think of Uxie and Azelf... but I didn't think of Azurite or Sage as replacements of them anymore. They were their own unique beings. Their own beautiful, loveable beings, who've matured so fast over such a sshort period of time. A soft, somber happiness seemed to come over Dawn as I spoke.

"i'm... really happy to see how much you've grown..' she sounded almost choked up, and I was surprised at how emotional she was getting. "You know, I blamed myself a lot for not being able to save them..."

I frowned, and looked up at her. She sniffed, and I placed a hand over hers. "I never blamed you, Dawn. Not for a second."

"Hah," she laughed softly and sniffed again, raising her free hand to wipe her face, "I... I went on my investigation not just for your peace of mind, but my own as well... and I think I found it."

My smile fell and I blinked at her, a bit puzzled. "You did?"

She nodded. "Mhm... I want to show you what I've found. But... for now I suppose it'd be best to enjoy the fun." We both turned back to the fight, and saw that Sage and Azurite were actually holding their own this time. I knew there was no way there were going to beat the pokemon I was sure would beat the champion one day soon, but they were doing much better now. I was so proud of them...

"They're not so little anymore, that's for sure." Dawn remarked happily. I nodded.

Finally, the match was over, and Azurite was complaining about needing a rematch. He really needed to learn not to fight dark-types. I got up. "I think I'm gonna go over there..."

"Go ahead! I'll still be here," Dawn replied, waving me off. I smiled, and did just that.

It made me so happy to know that Mesprit was going to be okay. It felt like a huge weight was off my shoulders, and I hadn't even shown her the tape yet. What we found on that tape... and the things I had been seeing during my journey... I wondered how Mesprit would take it.

"Hello there, Dawn," Sage's voice jumped me from my thoughts, and I looked up, not even realizing that Sage had left the commotion as now Mesprit was coaching Azurite on what pokemon he could effectively fight against.

"Oh, hey Sage, how have you been?" I asked, sitting up and tapping at the porch step next to me. She graciously sat down at my side, not at all bothered by how much smaller she was.

"So, are you up-to-date about all the things that have happened?" Sage tilted her head quesioningly. I shrugged.

"More or less, I think..."

"Did you know Mesprit and Azurite are a couple now?"

I was glad that Sage could not see my expression, because I think my eyes were bulging form how wide open they were. I turned to her slowly and gaped in shock. "They're WHAT?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Sage tilted her head with a small smile. She seemed a little apologetic at least. "Well, it was a long time coming... I guess she must've just forgot it was news." Sage giggled softly.

I blinked and took a deep breath, not realizing I had been holding it. "This is very strange," I said and turned back to my team, watching as Mesprit and Azurite were now bickering playfully. Azurite seemed less interested in her fighting advice and more interested in chasing her around and tugging on her tails. She laughed. My shocked expression fell from my face, and a smile replaced it. "...But I suppose it's great that it makes her happy..."

"Yeah, she's a lot better now, I think.." Sage said softly, "there's a lot I don't know but I know what she's like when she's upset... she hasn't been upset in a while, I think." I smiled and nodded at that... I was glad to hear that she was alright.

"What about you?" Sage asked, turning to me curiously. "I know you've been out busy for a long time. What happened?"

I leant forwards and rested my elbows on my knees, thinking to myself for a moment. I wondered how much I could tell her- Sage was a Uxie and would be rather fascinated by all that happened.. but if she told Mesprit, things could be ruined! I turned to Sage with a thoughtful frown on my face. "Well- we were looking for this camera- one that Team Galactic didn't want us to see... but someone else did."

"What do you mean?" Sage asked, tilting her head. "Someone asked you to get it back?"

"Sort of," I hesitated, "if I tell you about this, you must swear not to mention it to Mesprit. I don't know how she'd take it..." Especially now that she seemed so happy- I didn't want to mess with that.

Sage hummed softly and turned away, I could tell she was considering my words seriously. She was a bit more cautious now, I found.

"I promise," Sage smiled and tuned back to face me again, "if this is sensitive information, then I wouldn't want to hurt her."

"Good.." I sighed softly. I explained how I had been seeing strange things during our journey. From the very beginning, when I revisited that dreaded laboratory, I felt there was a strange presence following me. And indeed I was right- on multiple occasions, I could see two spirits guiding me, and helping me get back that camera. That was how I knew it held crucial information about Uxie and Azelf's deaths.. because...

"It was them, wasn't it.." Sage breathed in awe. I nodded.

"Uxie and Azelf clearly wanted me to know what happened-"

"What did they look like!?" Sage burst excitedly, flying up to grab onto my shoulder and shake me excitedly. "Were they ghosts?!"

I stumbled confusedly, but found a wry smile drift onto my face. "Well, they were more like spirits... Do you know about the spirit forms you're capable of taking?"

Sage gaped for a moment, before she gasped softly in awe. "Yes, I... am aware..." she nodded seriously "I see... yes, it makes sense..." She seemed to turn in on herself, thinking deeply about the idea. "But... how could this be?" She turned back to be quizzically. I jumped.

"Ah! I don't know!" I laughed awkwardly, "I was kind of hoping you'd have some sort of explanation..!"

"No," she shook her head and looked away. I sat back down calmly and watched her. She had a curious expression on her face. "I don't know why or how that could happen..."

"I was thinking it was just because their souls escaped before they died, or... something..." I said softly, crossing my arms across my legs.

Sage shook her head again. "No, our spirit forms are not separate of us, they are an extension of us... If we die, those forms would die too..."

"Supposedly." I offered. Sage hummed.. she slowly nodded. She couldn't deny the reality of what I saw... truthfully I was simply glad she believed me.

Sage turned back to me and smiled. "This is all very interesting... but I think I'll save the further questions for when Mesprit can hear about this." She laughed softly. I hummed softly and told her that was perfectly fine. I could tell she cared very much about Mesprit. I was proud of her for how much progress she had made already.

"Come, it's about time I get over there with everyone," I said, standing up off the porch and starting towards my team, who were still playfully bickering amongst themselves as Mesprit and Azurite were now playfully messing with them. Krim and Midnight were flushed and grumpy, barking back at the two lake spirits as they teased and prodded at them. "I can't let my poor pokemon be harassed like that!" I laughed.

We made our ways over and Sage alighted upon my head, mimicking how Strawberry would usually sit.

"Now now, everyone, settle down," I said, putting my hands on my hips as I drew closer. "We have some important news!"

Coal and Dauphine looked up from their chat, and Strawberry's attention was drawn away from the weavile and lucario who only now took the time to stop bickering with Mesprit and Azurite. Krim was still grumpy, but Midnight was already excited to hear what I had to say. Mesprit and Azurite both blinked at me, their gazes drawn to Sage as she sat smugly on my hat. I grinned brightly.

"These two," Sage st up and gestured to Mesprit and Azurite, "are in a relationship!"

I didn' think Mesprit's face was capable of getting more pink, but I was wrong. Azurite flushed as well, now he was the one pouting and flusterede. The irony was not lost on Midnight, who immediately cackled and started pointing up at the two of them playfully. Coal and Krim seemed merely surprised, while Strawberry jumped up and down, sqeaking excitedly. Dauphine didn't seem to care, though, not that I was surprised. She was never interested in others' relationships. She just smiled softly and shook her head in dry amusement at everybody's reactions. I wondered if I should tell Giratina too...

"Sage! You brat!" Azurite suddenly appeared, flying into Sage and knocking her off my head. I ducked in shock and turned to look at they play-fought in the air, Azurite puffing out his cheeks grumpily while Sage giggled and laughed.

"Hahaha! You're the brat! What're you embarrassed about?" Sage teased.

"Shut up!" He cracked a small grin even though he was trying his hardest to stay upset. "I didn't think you'd just announce it!"

"Well why not?"

"Aaaarrrgh!"

I giggled softly watching them play. Mesprit came up by my side and alighted on my shoulder. I reached up and patted her on the head gently. "I'm surprised you can handle them," I laughed.

She laughed too. "I don't have a clue myself."

I hummed softly, "but... at the same time I think they took a lot from you. They're playful, and mischievous, like you are!"

"'Are?'" She parroted me, "don't you mean 'were?'"

"Nope," I said softly, looking back up at the two new additions to our strange little family. "You'll always be that same Mesprit."


	30. Chapter 30

When Sage and Azurite finished their playful fight, Dawn clapped and asked everyone to sit around us. The team sat closely around her while I sat down in her lap. Azurite and Sage, by contrast, floated at her sides.

Dawn picked up the camera from her bag then looked at us.

"Everyone ready?" She asked.

All of us nodded, so Dawn took a deep breath.. and turned on the camera.

She fast-forwarded the footage until she'd found the part where I had fainted from lack of oxygen. Everyone watched intently.

In the video... we saw me faint, and Azelf's gaze snapped over to me, calling out: the last thing I remembered before losing consciousness. And now, finally I could hear him. He'd cried my name... but I could give him no answer.

Then he worriedly looked to where Uxie's machine was. Uxie looked back at him and I was sure they were speaking in telepathy because a few minutes later, they nodded in agreement, Uxie turning to look at me one last time.

Even in so much pain, Uxie managed to take a deep breath and started glowing. His crystals sparkled brightly. When the glow faded, some kind of dark shadow covered all three machines and the controlling one on the middle, and... weakened them? I could see that my brothers' pain seemed to lessen as a result.

After the glow however, Uxie's body was very still. Had he fainted? He'd used Memento, I recognized.

Azelf was next. He looked resolutely at Uxie, then at me before his eyes and his crystals started glowing. What followed was a blue and white light that engulfed his whole body and then... he exploded.

It was the biggest explosion I'd ever seen him create, even though I'd seen it many times. There was a blinding flash, and a powerful shockwave. When vision returned, we could see broken machines, and the dead bodies of some Team Galactic members... and my brothers' bodies...

However, before I could wonder how I'd survived that move, Sage pointed out something - a pink bubble around me. That was when I realized one of my brothers had given me a psychic barrier. To protect me from the explosion.. Tears came into my eyes as Dawn turn off the camera, and looked at all of us waiting for our reactions.

"So that was the boom Dawn and I heard." Coal spoke up first and everyone nodded. Even Dawn could figure out what he meant, even if she didn't know our language.

"Yes. So It was Azelf, using Explosion to set you free Mesprit. After Uxie weakened the machines so that Azelf could break them," Dawn reasoned.

Everyone looked deep in thought trying to process what they'd just seen. Sage and Azurite came and hugged me while I couldn't hold back my tears.

"So...the reason Mesprit survived was.. that one of them gave her a protective psychic barrier..." Sage said aloud.

I looked up at Dawn. "I still don't understand... after those kind of moves we should just faint because we've used up all our power. So, how could they die from the explosion?"

"Hmm..." Dawn thought hard. "Maybe because... I have a feeling they gave out all the energy they had left from their power being absorbed. I think they knew they would die after that... but they had to do it because they couldn't let you die. That is what family is there for. To help and protect each other. They sacrificed themselves because they loved you." Dawn looked at me as she spoke.

We all nodded sadly, accepting this as the only logical reason. Dawn's pokemon all knew what family meant thanks to Dawn, who had raised them up very well. I was proud of her too.

Dawn put back the camera into her bag, and stood up, as did we. She dusted off her clothes, then put her hat on her head, and looked at me smiling confidently. "Well, since this mission is complete, there is only one left," she said, then looked around with her hands on her hips.

For the team, they needed no more, they jumped up excitedly and cried out loud as one,

"THE ELITE FOUR AND THE CHAMPION!"

I laughed at their happiness. So did Sage and Azurite at my sides. "Don't forget our second rematch, penguin!" Azurite cried out loud then did a fighting pose. His expression was really cute.

Sage waved to them. "Take care. Come back as champion next time. Or I will be sad." I looked at her confused. "What was that?" She shrugged.

When I made to reply, someone big gave me a hug. I looked up realizing it was Dawn and Strawberry. I hugged them back. As I looked to the side, I noticed Azurite and Sage were also in the hug, both of them suprised then happy, laughing while hugging back.

I was happy they accepted Dawn too.

As Dawn waved and all of them departed to challenge the Elite Four, we looked at each other.

"Well, it's time for us to go as well. I need to teach you two something before you go back to your own caves."

"Aww, more? Can't we just play today?" Azurite cried grumpily, making both me and Sage laugh.

"I think the play has already happened, and as I see, it's getting dark so soon." Sage said as she looked at the sunset. We continued watching it in silence, before I noticed something... something moving in front of us. It looked like something was there...

Sage jumped up quicky and exclaimed, "Ah, can it be? Your brother's spirits, who helped Dawn find the camera?"

Both Azurite and I stared at her in shock.

"WHAT?!" Azurite cried, while I slowly looked back. The movement could seen much closer now and soon began to take form.. slowly, slowly until...

My eyes opened wide. Because who I saw in front of me, were my...

brothers.

Both stared at us emotionlessly.

I moved closer while Azurite held my right hand. It was clear from his pose, he was prepared to protect me at any time. Sage however remained still and stared at them in awe.

My brothers held out their hands and tails toward me and I did the same. I laid my head against them, as did they against me. I knew they were spirits but I tried to make it seem like we were really touching, as we so badly wanted to, and I closed my eyes.

We stayed like that for a while before they looked up at us, gave us a big smile and nod, and vanished into the air slowly.

I still stood there in the same pose, tears in my eyes. My mind couldn't understand what it had just witnesed but my heart knew...

That they now knew that I was fine, and Azurite and Sage would take care of me just as they would do.

"I think they gave permission for us to protect and support you from now on," Sage said gently and hugged me from behind.

"Yes. I will make sure we do that perfectly!"Azurite cried and hugged me from the front.

I still stared for a few minutes toward the place where my brothers's spirits were, before I closed my eyes and smiled.

Yes. Everything will be fine. I will take care of them too. You can both count on me...my brothers, I thought before I moved out from their hug, and started foward, waving with my hands. "Let's go. I still want to give you that lesson before midnight."

"Oh, come on!" Azurite cried, pouting, but I knew he was just pretending. He was happy to learn more. So as Sage followed us happily, we played a race towards my cave. Azurite of course was faster, so he left me behind quicky, teasing me while looking backwards.

Oh, I will catch you for sure...

I looked back to check on Sage. I saw her stop just to look back at that spot for a second, before she turned back with a smile, and started trying to catch up on us.

"Yup. Everything will be all right."


	31. Chapter 31

It had been a while since I last saw Mesprit. After challenging the league and becoming the champion of the Sinnoh region, I was too busy to get to see her for a few months now.

But now that I had accomplished my goal, I was going to go tell her the good news, and see how she was holding up. Last I saw her, she was happy and at peace from gaining her new family and getting closure from her old one... I hoped she was still doing well.

I arrived at Lake Verity rather quickly, biking up from my house. I had only just got home the previous night and had been too exhausted from my journey home to have much of a celebration besides a hug from my mother before making my way to bed. I had decided if I was going to have any kind of celebration, I'd want it to be with Mesprit, and with Sage and Azurite as well.

Dauphine lounged in the water as I climbed off of her up onto the rock of Mesprit's cave. Strawberry squeaked excitedly from atop my head. She pulled on my ears to try and turn my head to the side. "Ow, ow! What's all this a-" I turned, and saw Mesprit.. "-bout..."

She didn't look like herself. She was smaller than normal- at least I didn't remember her being so small- and she was missing her red gems on her tails and head. She didn't seem to have noticed us arriving, as she was busy playing with a little plastic ball. I blinked at her, "Mesprit... what happened to you?" I said as I approached.

From the question she noticed me and jumped, looking up with wide eyes. "Waah!" she cried and jumped up, flying back into the cave away from me fearfully. From atop my head, I could feel Strawberry tilt her head and squeak in confusion. I could relate to that.

What was all this about?

I followed her into the cave and- to my intense shock- found that there was another Mesprit inside! I could tell immediately that this one was real Mesprit. However the smaller mesprit lept up into her arms, hiding her face into her chest. She whimpered fearfully, peeking back at me occasionally with large, watery eyes. Mesprit looked up at me from the small being in her lap. "Dawn!" She smiled brightly, "it's great to see you..."

Holding the small mesprit in her arms, she lifted off the ground and flew up to me, smiling welcomingly. "I know this must seem very confusing... let me explain." she said graciously before I could even get a chance to ask. "This is Joy... she's, well, my daughter... my pride and joy~!" Mesprit bounced Joy up and down, making the child squeal excitedly. Strawberry bounced excitedly on my head... I knew already that she was itching to play with the little thing.

Seeing Strawberry's interest, Mesprit gestured for me to come closer.. I took a few cautious steps closer and found the child no longer was afraid of me, an Mesprit easily slipped Joy into my arms. I blinked down at her curiously as Strawberry jumped down onto my shoulder to get a closer look. She sniffed at her. Joy was too busy staring back up at me with her large, amber eyes, to notice Strawberry. I gave her a gentle pat on her head, and she cooed at me softly in return.

"But.. how-"

"How is it possible?" Mesprit interrupted me with a sly grin. "To be honest, I had no idea I was able to have children... It's not like me or my brothers ever thought to have families..." she smiled at Joy softly, still cradled in my arms. "I mean, since there can only be three who possess the red chain, I didn't think having kids was something we'd ever be made to do... But, looking at Joy- I understand now." She flew up to us and placed a gentle hand on the child's head, resting over where her jewel would be if she had one. "She doesn't have the red chain.. she is not the embodiment of emotion either... she's just... a normal pokemon."

I smiled at that. "I'm happyto hear that... I think you'd be a great mother."

Mesprit smiled at me brightly. "Well, it's certainly something of a... learning experience." She giggled as Joy suddenly became restless, rolling out of my grin and- instead of falling to the floor- she slowly drifted down, floating around as if looking for something. Excitedly, Strawberry scampered down my leg and called up to the child from the ground. She chirped something excitedly, gaining Joy's attention. Joy smiled brightly and laughed, chasing after Strawberry playfully.

Mesprit and I watched them affectionately for a moment before I turned to her again. "How did Azurite and Sage react to her? I'm sure it was a surprise for all of you."

"Oh, very much!" Mesprit giggled, "When we realized I was going to have a baby, Azurite was so excited.. Of course he was," she smiled to herself in amusement, "he was ready to be the best dad ever... but we had no idea of what we were doing. I was worried, because I had no experience with this sort of thing... but! Sage was very interested, of course, so she did a bunch of research about it. It was thanks to her we knew what to do!" She laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. I never would've guessed they'd go through something like this while I was away. "I wish I could've been here to help," I said, but Mesprit brushed it off.

"Oh, we were fine... together we were able to figure it out. And in the end, even though we were surprised, we're happy we had her... " As she spoke, Joy and Strawberry raced out of the cave, Joy giggling happily as she was too high up off the ground for Strawberry to tag her back.

We followed after them and made our way outside. To my amusement, Joy had discovered Dauphine still waiting for us on the shore, and she gently landed on the empoleons trident-shaped horns, peering upside down from them into Dauphine's face. Both blinked at each other in confusion, that is until Strawberry tackled Joy off her head. I gasped, but before they could both fall in the water, Dauphine lifted her wings up and caught them. She stared down at the two small pokemon in her hands and then looked over to me in mild annoyance and squawked.

"Alright you two! Let's stop messing with Dauphine!" I said with a laugh. Strawberry huffed and climbed back onto the rocky shore, but Joy just smiled at me cheekily, still sitting on her wing. She turned to smile back up at Dauphine, tilting her head curiously. To my surprise, my starter pokemon then smiled back down at her, finding the curious little child to be quite cute.

A psychic aura appeared around Joy and she was gently lifted up. Mesprit carried her back over and into her arms, where the child huffed and chirped up at her, but otherwise didn't struggle. "Maaa!" she cooed softly. Mesprit smiled at her and ticked her stomach, making her giggle.

"Dawn... we were going to go on a picnic." Mesprit looked up at me. "Would you like to join us? Azurite and Sage have surely gotten it all set-up by now."

I gasped, "of course! I would love to!"

So with that, we set off. Dauphine took me across the lake with Strawberry sitting on my head again. I returned Dauphine to her pokeball and we followed Mesprit into the forest to the west of Lake Verity. We didn't travel long before we came to a clearing, where a picnic basket was set up on a blanket and everything.

Sage was lecturing Azurite about something until we appeared in the clearing, where Azurite interrupted her to smile big and excited at us. "Mesprit! You brought Dawn with you! What a surprise!" He flew up to us, not noticing Sage's sigh and exacerbated smile. She smiled at me and flew up to us at a slower pace.

"It's so good to see you, Dawn! It's been so long- are you goign to stay for the picnic? Oh! I almost forgot! Have you met Joy?" Azurite crowded me with attention, reaching down to lift my hand up and shake it, giving me a very energetic handshake.

I laughed weakly and opened my mouth to reply, when Sage spoke over me. "Yup, she knows! And she's very interested in hearing what we've been up to these past few months!"

"Sage, she can speak for herself," Azurite blew raspberries at her and she did it back at him. From Mesprits arms, Joy confusedly tried to imitate them. "So! You're back- are you the champion yet?"

"Yes! I'm the strongest trainer in the entire region!" I said excitedly. Mesprit gasped in realization and shifted Joy in her grasp just so she could facepalm.

"I can't believe I forgot to ask!" Mesprit lamented.

"You've got other things on your mind, dear," Azurite said, flying up to her and taking Joy into his arms instead. "I'm sure she doesn't mind!" He gave her a little kiss on the cheek. The sight made happiness bloom in my chest.

"Not at all," I said softly.

The group of us settled down on the picnic blanket and talked softly together. After some time, I decided to let my pokemon out to relax together. Joy, curious of the new pokemon, wen't around to meet each of them. Everyone was amazed and curious about her, especially Giratina. After everybody was acquainted, Strawberry and Joy chased each other up and down Giratinas body, treating him like a jungle gym. He seemed rather amused, especially when Azurite decided to play along as well.

They all laughed and shouted happily, spooking all the combee and butterfree in the area. I laughed watching them. Azurite would pretend to fall and Joy would get confused- until he jumped back up and playfully tackled her. He tickled her, and then She would squeal and laugh, but then would huff about becoming 'it.'

Mesprit flew up and laid on my head, something she hadn't done with me in ages. She reached her arms down and hugged me. I blinked up at her. "It's really nice to have everyone together." She said softly. "I'm glad we still have this." I smiled and nodded.

Nothing else had to be said.


End file.
